<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heaven knows we belong way down below by Ivyfox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103901">Heaven knows we belong way down below</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivyfox/pseuds/Ivyfox'>Ivyfox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Blood and Violence, Cannibal Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Demons Are Assholes, Genderfluid Character, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, non-con elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:15:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>43,665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivyfox/pseuds/Ivyfox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All'Hazbin Hotel arriva un nuovo cliente: una volpe rossa, ben vestito e con buone maniere. Ma sotto l'elegante gentiluomo sono nascoste un'ombra ferale e molti misteri... beh, tutti finisco all'Inferno per una ragione, no?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Poker fox</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alla fine del capitolo potete trovare un fantastico disegno di Don realizzato da Chio, un'artista magnifica che ha saputo prendere le mie vaghe idee su Don e trasformarle in un'opera che adoro! </p>
<p>Andate a fare un salto a vedere i suoi lavori ;)<br/>https://mobile.twitter.com/chio17464799?fbclid=IwAR39OwZzEhNghXKRzjWGB_ZAG78_UbKsJP1Y1NnOYpUZFUl3CbOU4gAELmQ</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>L'inferno, un oscuro concentrato di scelte sbagliate, cattive abitudini e atti dalla morale molto discutibile, di sicuro non il posto in cui vorresti fare una vacanza, figuriamoci restarci incastrati per l'eternità. Il libero arbitrio aveva un peso e tutto in quel luogo era fatto non solo per ricordare a ciascun peccatore i propri errori, ma altresi li incentivava a continuare sulla strada della perdizione.</p>
<p><br/>Non somigliava al luogo di torture che certi preti adoravano descrivere, niente piccoli diavoli armati di forconi pronti a punzecchiare le anime in calderoni infuocati. In realtà era di gran lunga peggiore dato che sembrava di stare in una fila infinita alle poste; ci si lamentava, si faceva polemica sulla burocrazia che i Signori Infernali praticavano in quel periodo, ma alla fine si continuava con la vita di tutti i giorni. Anche se in una città piena di pazzi, maniaci, assassini, ladri e truffatori, la lista poteva continuare all'infinito, non era scontato il fatto di rientrare a casa la sera a Pentagram City.</p>
<p><br/>Era comunque divertente il fatto che nessuno si aspettasse di cadere in quel mondo scarlatto e di poter condurre una vita si faceva così per dire, '<em>normale<em>' </em></em>come avevano fatto sulla Terra: un posto dove vivere, nuove relazioni. Molti avevano persino lo stesso tipo d'impiego che avevano da vivi, mentre altri se lo erano reinventato in risposta al loro nuovo aspetto, perché tutte le anime che finivano all'Inferno cambiavano: la voce e il corpo, l'anima si imbeveva di esperienze e rispecchiava la natura del peccatore; si poteva rinascere simili ad un animale o somigliare ad un incubo e non era strano ritrovarsi con parti del corpo extra come braccia, code o corna. Invece era raro trovare un demone con un corpo simile a quello di un umano; ma in fondo quando si era un'anima immortale non c'era da preoccuparsi troppo del proprio aspetto, no? ... A patto di riuscire a sopravvivere all'annuale Sterminio.</p>
<p>Sì, uno dei più grandi problemi dell'Inferno era il numero crescente di spiriti che vi precipitavano e la soluzione del Paradiso era stata quella di epurare indiscriminatamente qualsiasi demone che un angelo si fosse trovato di fronte il giorno dello Sterminio.</p>
<p><br/>Ora, non bisognava immaginare la classica creatura sacra e bianco alata che si vedeva rappresentata in quasi ogni dipinto o scultura che si potesse trovare in una chiesa. No, questi angeli somigliavano ai servitori della Mietitrice: armati di lance o spade, sopra le teste aureole con punte, dotati di maschere cornute che coprivano i loro volti sotto espressioni elettroniche; invece di abiti leggeri e fluttuanti li si poteva vedere in vesti nere che aderivano al corpo come una seconda pelle e le loro ali candide sporche di cremisi... ma la parte peggiore era il loro modo di fare: non agivano con pietà nel loro triste compito, piuttosto assomigliavano a dei bambini turbolenti che erano stati liberati in una vasca piena di palline colorate... come se gli angeli sterminatori provassero piacere nel trovarsi col sangue dei demoni fino alle ginocchia senza dover subire alcuna conseguenza a riguardo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fortunatamente quel evento era ormai passato da un paio di settimane, lasciando così ai demoni sopravvissuti la possibilità di concentrarsi su questioni più mondane.<br/>Tra i vari peccatori che si aggiravano per le strade quella sera spiccava una volpe: la coda gonfia dalla punta bianca, il pelo rossiccio brillante, orecchie grandi e nere e un muso affilato. Vestiva in modo elegante con una lunga giacca verde scuro, lo spacco sul retro permetteva alla coda di muoversi liberamente; sotto la giacca portava un gilet nero dal cui taschino pendeva una catenella d'argento e pantaloni grigi che al ginocchio lasciavano in vista le zampe nere: il suo passo era leggero e felpato. Portava con sé una borsa a tracolla nera dall'aspetto piuttosto vissuto; era la sola cosa che stonava con la figura ordinata visti i numerosi rammendi che il vecchio oggetto aveva su di sé.</p>
<p><br/>La volpe sembrava estremamente pensierosa e si fermò per rassettare gli abiti di fronte ad una vetrina piena di ogni qualsivoglia arma da taglio. Un paio di occhi verdi incupiti lo fissavano di rimando, ricordandogli perché odiasse tanto gli specchi: detestava il suo aspetto... una piccola e subdola volpe, niente poteva essere più diverso da come era e non importava cosa scegliesse d'indossare: in piedi e su due zampe era la parodia di una creatura considerata astuta ed inaffidabile.</p>
<p><br/>Le orecchie si abbassarono nel momento in cui il suo naso fiutò un tagliente miscuglio di odori che ricordavano una via di mezzo tra il bagno di una stazione ed una discarica di rifiuti tossici. Si rimise in marcia mentre si strofinava il tartufo nero, domandandosi nel frattempo se fosse stata davvero una buona idea accettare quel lavoro. Una parte di lui si sentiva in dovere di agire, mentre l'altra faticava a digerire il pensiero di dover stare lontano dalle zone più selvagge e boscose dell'Inferno... ma ormai c'era poco da fare, aveva detto che l'avrebbe fatto e sfortunatamente non aveva scuse per rifiutarsi.</p>
<p><br/>Almeno Mimzy sarebbe stata contenta di saperlo in città per sfruttarlo in qualche esibizione, dato che erano così sporadiche da fare sempre il tutto esaurito!<br/>Sospirò, continuando per la sua strada, maledicendosi per la sua incapacità a dire di no e, se fosse stato più attento, avrebbe notato che da una certa distanza una grossa figura lo stava seguendo. Quando passi tanto tempo da solo ti dimentichi di guardarti sempre alle spalle e all'Inferno può essere un errore fatale.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ed eccolo finalmente l'Hazbin Hotel, aspetta... non era Happy Hotel? Tirò fuori un fogliettino con sopra scarabocchiato l'indirizzo, corrispondeva e anche la descrizione, ma il nome era stato cambiato e a quanto pare chi lo aveva fatto possedeva un delizioso senso dell'umorismo. Quel luogo sembrava davvero sorpassato e decadente, un miscuglio sconclusionato di stili come se l'architetto fosse stato ubriaco, fatto e pazzo allo stesso tempo quando aveva deciso di disegnare l'edificio... cosa del tutto plausibile in quel mondo dalla sfumatura perennemente scarlatta. E quella che spuntava dal fianco dell'hotel era una nave!? Ora la volpe stava seriamente iniziando a pentirsi di aver detto quel "Sì".</p>
<p><br/>A dirla tutta non disprezzava completamente l'idea della principessa, nonostante fosse stata ridicolizzata come un fenomeno da baraccone. Nessuno aveva preso in considerazione il fatto che l'alternativa fosse quella di trovarsi faccia a faccia con l'annuale appuntamento con il lato sbagliato di una lama angelica; il problema era che all'Inferno a nessuno importava del prossimo... beh, all'Hazbin Hotel pareva esserci l'eccezione alla regola!</p>
<p><br/>Si avvicinò alla porta d'ingresso, sembrava esser stata riparata di recente: sulle vetrate si potevano scorgere simboli di mele un po' dappertutto, il marchio dalla famiglia Magne.<br/>Facendosi forza la volpe spinse la porta ed entrò nella hall: c'era silenzio all'interno, e ciò gli dava quasi la sensazione che quel posto fosse abbandonato. Vide che alla fine del corridoio, pieno di foto della famiglia reale, si trovava il bancone della reception, non c'era nessuno nemmeno lì. Poggiò la borsa a terra e diede quindi un lieve colpetto al campanello.</p>
<p>'<em>Ding<em>' </em></em>Tese le orecchie nell'attesa di sentire qualche movimento... niente.</p>
<p>'<em>Ding<em>' </em></em>Di nuovo si fermò in ascolto, ma nulla.</p>
<p><em>'Ding, ding' </em>Gli artigli ora tamburellavano nervosamente sul bancone, forse c'era stata un'emergenza ai piani superiori? E tutto lo staff era impegnato? Sfortunatamente la sua pazienza era già ridotta al lumicino.</p>
<p>"Hey! C'è qualcuno in questo posto? Vorrei prendere una camera! Questo è un hotel!! No!?" Chiamò e finalmente dopo qualche momento si udì dalla cima delle scale un rumore di passi.</p>
<p><br/>Charlie si era sporta dalla ringhiera per osservare chi aveva urlato e nel giro di pochissimi istanti i suoi occhi dalla tonalità giallastra si riempirono di stupore ed eccitazione, si precipitò giù dalle scale felice e parlando alla volpe come un treno in corsa disse: "Un nuovo cliente! Un nuovo cliente! Oh cielo, sono così emozionata! Perdona l'attesa, ma sai, uno dei nostri ragazzi adora fare scherzi col campanello e non abbiamo capito che ci fosse qualcuno qui giù!" Saltava i gradini due a due per raggiungere il più velocemente possibile il nuovo arrivato. Dal canto suo la volpe era rimasta come paralizzata alla vista della ragazza bionda e la pelle chiara che faceva risaltare le guance rosse, non si aspettava una simile energia e nel momento in cui Charlie si ritrovò a pochi passi da lui si rese conto che era impossibile tenerle il broncio.</p>
<p>"Sono Charlotte Magne, ma per favore chiamami Charlie." Disse la ragazza allungando la mano, in risposta la volpe la prese delicatamente per lasciarvi sopra un piccolo bacio sul dorso facendo un leggero inchino, cosa che fece arrossire profusamente la ragazza.</p>
<p>"Io sono Don o Donnie per gli amici. Ho sentito parlare molto di questo posto ed ho pensato che in fondo avrei potuto fare uno sforzo e provare a registrarmi; so di essere qui giù per una buona ragione ma... ecco... credi davvero mia cara che ci sia qualche speranza per noi peccatori?" Chiese Donnie mentre Charlie si riprendeva dal rossore causato dal baciamano e lo spirito che la contraddistingueva si faceva strada sul suo viso con decisione.</p>
<p>"Ma certamente! Ognuno ha una propria storia e, a dispetto del perché sia finito qui, sono convinta che meriti una seconda possibilità! Di provare che può riuscire a cambiare in meglio e il mio progetto si muove attraverso il lavoro e stimoli positivi..." Gli occhi della volpe si posarono alle spalle della ragazza, non fu in grado di trattenere una risata.</p>
<p>"Stimoli positivi come bar, black jack e... squillo di lusso?" Aggiunse indicando con il capo il nuovo arrivato. Conosceva di fama il ragno che si era seduto in modo provocante al banco da gioco e che gli stava lanciando occhiate decisamente equivoche.</p>
<p>"Esattamente! Musica, arte e squillo di... oh... lui è Angel Dust, il nostro primo cliente, quello a cui piace giocare col campanello. Anche lui sta cercando di cambiare le sue abitudini qui all'hotel."</p>
<p><em>Certo, vuole cambiare... per questo l'ho sentito urlare in quell'infausta diretta: 'SONO UNA BRUTTA PERSONA!' mentre sparava come un pazzo a quelle uova... cose.</em> Ma la volpe tenne il pensiero per sé, memore di quella scena davvero poco edificante per la principessa. </p>
<p>"E per quanto riguarda il bar e il black jack sono state un'idea del nostro patrocinatore: Alastor.” Charlie si bloccò quando vide l'espressione sul muso della volpe: le orecchie nere appiattite sulla nuca, gli occhi verdi spalancati e le pupille verticali ridotte a spilli.</p>
<p>“Il Demone della Radio è qui? Ma conoscete la sua reputazione? Si dice che quel demonio sia in grado di far bollire gli intestini di un peccatore con un solo sguardo! Che abbia la capacità di evocare orde di spiriti dalla forma di cervi famelici! E che i suoi poteri siano così grandi da rivaleggiare con Lucifero in persona! Forse non è stata una buona idea venire qui...” E così dicendo si voltò verso la porta, salvo essere fermato da Charlie che si parò davanti a lui con un'espressione contrita, mentre cercava di ignorare il commento che paragonava i poteri di Alastor a quelli di suo padre.</p>
<p>“Sì, sappiamo cosa dicono su di lui, ma ha promesso di non recare alcun danno ai residenti dell'hotel: è proprio lui a finanziare il tutto! Non devi avere alcun timore di lui finchè sei qui.” Provò a rassicurarlo, desiderava davvero che la volpe cambiasse idea e restasse con loro.</p>
<p>“Mi dai la tua parola? Non voglio essere il protagonista della sua prossima trasmissione o qualcosa di peggio...” Incalzò la volpe non riuscendo a nascondere quello che sembrava un brivido di paura, persino la pelliccia appariva tesa sul collo.</p>
<p>“Ti prometto che non ci saranno problemi, inoltre in questi giorni è via per affari, quindi ti potrai ambientare in tutta tranquillità!” E con questo Charlie sorrise in modo rassicurante. Bisognava darle atto che emanava molta sicurezza a riguardo.</p>
<p>“Va bene allora, resterò all'hotel... ma se riceverò anche solo un'occhiata strana prenderò la strada dell'uscita, capito?” Disse incrociando le braccia dietro la schiena stizzito.</p>
<p>“Direi che va benissimo! Ma perché non lasci che ti presenti gli altri? Stavamo giusto finendo di preparare la cena, dopo ti mostrerò la tua camera e come funziona l'hotel.” Disse nuovamente infervorata Charlie che trascinò Donnie in direzione del ragno il cui sorriso aumentava con l'accorciarsi della distanza tra i due.</p>
<p>“Lui è Angel. Angel lui è Donnie. Come ti ho detto è il nostro primo cliente e non ti spaventare se dovesse farti qualche proposta... <em>particolare</em>.” Era adorabile il modo in cui la ragazza stava tentando di minimizzare il perenne bisogno del porno attore di fare battute sessuali o di portarsi a letto nuovi partner.</p>
<p>“Proposte particolari?” Chiese stupidamente la volpe.</p>
<p>“Ad esempio mi stavo chiedendo se ti piacerebbe salire da me dopo. Ho sentito dire che le volpi quando sono eccitate fanno le fusa. Vorrei tanto scoprire se è vero.” Disse il ragno in rosa con una voce suadente, mentre Donnie dal canto suo per la prima volta nella sua esistenza ringraziava la pelliccia che nascondeva il rossore diffuso sul suo muso, sfortunatamente la sua coda tradì il tentativo di mantenersi composto dato che aveva iniziato a muoversi di qua e di là.</p>
<p>“Io ti... ehm... ringrazio... magari sarà per un'altra volta!” Aggiunse con una risatina dal tono isterico. Angel sfruttò il momento di imbarazzo per afferrare la vaporosa pelliccia bianca del petto della volpe per avvicinarla a se e sussurrare con un tono basso e carico di promesse un: “Ci conto, Rosso.” Lasciando il suo interlocutore ancora più agitato di prima.</p>
<p>“Angel! Vuoi piantarla di mettere in imbarazzo chiunque entri ad un raggio di tre metri da te!?” Urlò una voce femminile sopra di loro. Dalla ringhiera del piano superiore c'erano due figure: una ragazza dalla pelle grigiastra e i capelli bianchi e un gatto alato concentrato a bere da una bottiglia di alcol di poco prezzo.</p>
<p>“Donnie, loro sono rispettivamente Vaggie, la mia ragazza e aiuto assolutamente indispensabile qui all'hotel, mentre lui è Husk, il nostro barman.” La sua attenzione passò al gatto: “Husk, guarda! Abbiamo un nuovo cliente.” Solo allora il gatto guardò giù e nel momento in cui incontrò lo sguardo della volpe si fermò con la bottiglia a metà strada dal muso; rimase così fermo per parecchi secondi, prima di commentare con un secco: “Ah, cazzo...” E rivolgere nuovamente la sua attenzione alla bottiglia, prendendo una lunga sorsata.</p>
<p>“Salve! Piacere di <em>conoscervi.</em>” Disse Donnie in modo educato. Ad un orecchio esperto non sarebbe sfuggito il tono con cui aveva calcato sulla parola mentre guardava fisso il gatto, ma gli altri presenti erano troppo presi dalla novità per farci caso.</p>
<p>“Hey, sembri un vero gentleman conciato così, da quanto sei da queste parti?” chiese Vaggie, appoggiandosi alla balaustra. Donnie ora notò che l'occhio sinistro della ragazza era chiuso, e si chiese se quella ferita fosse stata presente prima di finire lì giù o se fosse il risultato di uno scontro tra demoni.</p>
<p>“Oh, ammetto di non essermi mai soffermato sulle date. Ai miei tempi non si faceva caso ai calendari e a volte ho come l'impressione di essere qui da sempre!” disse Donnie con una risata leggera. L'orecchio destro ruotò all'indietro nel momento in cui sentì un rumore di tacchi avvicinarsi alle sue spalle, il suo naso colse un profumo di lamponi e dopo poco Angel si chinò sopra di lui ondeggiando i fianchi in modo allusivo sussurrandogli: “Beh spero che resterai abbastanza in giro per farmi vedere se anche la tua '<em>asta</em>' può fare un nodo come...” Prima di poter continuare venne prontamente bloccato da Charlie che gli aveva lanciato un cuscino, scatenando le risate di Vaggie, uno sbuffo da parte di Husk e ulteriore imbarazzo per la volpe.</p>
<p>In quel momento la porta della hall si aprì e fece capolino un grosso demone con l'aspetto di un bue, Donnie inspirò profondamente e corrugò la fronte, le orecchie nuovamente basse. Quel tipo odorava di sangue, polvere da sparo... e di certo non aveva buone intenzioni. La volpe non ebbe il tempo di ammonire i presenti perché la giovane principessa era già partita alla carica nella speranza che quello potesse essere un nuovo candidato per il suo progetto.</p>
<p>Accidenti era davvero troppo ingenua per i suoi gusti...</p>
<p>“Salve sei anche tu qui per...” Non riuscì a trattenere un urlo quando il demone la afferrò per un polso per poi bloccarla in una presa robusta. In un attimo l'atmosfera era cambiata diventando tesa e minacciosa. Prima di poter permettere ai presenti di reagire in qualsiasi modo il grosso demone strinse il braccio attorno al collo di Charlie manifestando le sue intenzioni mentre con la mano libera tirava fuori quello che aveva tutta l'aria di essere un pugnale angelico che puntò senza esitazioni alla sua vittima.</p>
<p>“Non fate alcun gesto... Sì, parlo con te troia a strisce! Non osare tirare fuori dal tuo culo sfondato una sola arma o la principessina farà una brutta fine. Lo stesso vale per voi altri! Quello che potete fare, invece, è darmi tutta la roba di valore che c'è in questo schifo di posto e vedrete che nessuno di voi si farà troppo male...” Angel sollevò le quattro braccia, anche se era palese quanto si stesse trattenendo dal riempire di pallottole il demone ostile. Vaggie ed Husk si erano fermati alla vista del pugnale, consapevoli della sua pericolosità.</p>
<p>Donnie invece stava provando ad avvicinarsi con cautela al demone con le zampe alzate, i palmi neri aperti, in un misero tentativo di diplomazia; sapeva di non poter aizzare Shade contro il bruto, per quanto la sentisse fremere ai suoi piedi, era troppo rischioso con un'arma del genere presente. A quel punto lanciò un'occhiata alla borsa vicino alla reception, ma non optò per quella soluzione... era per i casi di estrema emergenza.</p>
<p>“Avanti, amico mio, guardati bene intorno... non credo che riuscirai a tirare su gran che da queste persone, evitiamo di versare del sangue inu...” Non ebbe la possibilità di continuare perché il bue lo aveva colpito violentemente spedendolo vicino al camino, impassibile al grido di preoccupazione di Charlie che aveva visto inorridita la volpe sbattere contro il muro e cadere a terra con un forte tonfo.</p>
<p>Donnie sbuffò mentalmente: <em>stupido corpo di volpe leggero come un cuscino di piume</em>... si rialzò e afferrò l'attizzatoio che aveva urtato vicino al focolare. Il demone stava continuando a minacciare gli altri presenti, convinto di aver dato dimostrazione della sua forza, Vaggie lo stava pregando di lasciar andare la compagna, solo Husk aveva tenuto lo sguardo fisso sulla volpe rossa che iniziò a far roteare l'arma di fortuna nella zampa destra davanti a sé, gli artigli la facevano ballare delicatamente. Lentamente si riavvicinò al bruto che continuava ad urlare e a stringere con forza Charlie. Si schiarì la voce per attirare ancora la sua attenzione e con un certo piacere notò lo stupore sul suo muso nel vedere che il colpo non aveva sortito l'effetto sperato... la stessa reazione dipinta sui volti di quasi tutti i presenti.</p>
<p>"Per favore, aiutami a capire: dal tuo puzzo direi che mi hai seguito fin qui dentro, in questo hotel dimenticato dalla maggior parte delle anime dell'Inferno, sperando in soldi facili e la tua idea più brillante è stata quella di prendere come ostaggio una Magne? Di sicuro tu non eri quello con i voti alti a scuola vero?” Ora il tono della volpe era basso e cupo, completamente diverso da quello che aveva usato fino a quel momento: dalla gola si poteva udire il suo ringhio.</p>
<p>“TACI, LURIDO CANE! E dammi subito...” In un istante Donnie smise di far roteare l'attizzatoio e agganciò l'uncino al polso del demone, mancando di pochi centimetri il viso di Charlie; tirò con forza verso di sé e con la sinistra sferrò un violento colpo al gomito causando un forte '<em>CRACK</em>' che fece rabbrividire i presenti e urlare di dolore il peccatore. Con la sua coda Donnie afferrò Charlie per lanciarla verso Angel, lontano dal pericolo: il ragno la afferrò con il paio di braccia inferiore, mentre con le altre richiamava a se un paio di Tommy gun pronte a far fuoco. Il bue, che ora con molta probabilità stava rimpiangendo la decisione di quella sera, si teneva il braccio ferito, ora piegato in un'angolazione decisamente sbagliata, ma la volpe non terminò il suo assalto, anzi, afferrando con entrambe le zampe l'arma di ferro colpì nuovamente, stavolta al muso, mandando a terra il demone e piantando con decisione la zampa sul petto del suo avversario si chinò, incurante del lamento del bue nel momento in cui gli artigli affilati premettero contro la carne.</p>
<p>“Le. Volpi. Non. Sono. Cani.” Scandì ringhiando con sempre maggior forza. “Ora, io penso che tu abbia commesso un grandissimo errore a venire qui e potrei anche decidere di lasciarti andare per stavolta, ma ti prego di darmi una scusa, una sola, solo una scusa per ritinteggiare questo posto con le tua budella...” Le pupille della volpe si dilatarono fino a coprire interamente gli occhi, lasciando al posto del verde brillante una nera oscurità. Dalla sua schiena iniziò a fuoriuscire del fumo scuro, il muso contorto in una smorfia bestiale che lasciava in mostra le zanne: “Ti prego... dammi solo... una scusa...” Iniziò ad avvicinarsi sempre di più con le fauci spalancate al demone che ora tremava come una foglia, ma prima che potesse chiuderle su di lui venne fermato da un urlo.</p>
<p>“<strong>DON</strong>! <strong>FERMATI</strong>!” Husk aveva chiamato prontamente la volpe, fermandola un attimo prima del disastro. Gli occhi dell'animale tornarono del loro colore normale, il fumo si dissipò con un colpo di coda, e infine si voltò lentamente verso il demone bue e con una voce tranquilla e pacata, come se nulla fosse accaduto disse: “Ora tu ti alzerai, chiederai scusa a Charlie, e ringrazierai il delizioso gatto che ha appena evitato che tirassi fuori il mio lato peggiore. Fidati... non ti sarebbe affatto piaciuto; quindi te ne andrai per la tua strada e non farai mai più ritorno in questo bell'hotel, e già che ci siamo lasciami prendere quel bel pugnale, mi sembra un po' troppo pericoloso nelle mani di uno come te... ci siamo capiti?” Osservò sorridente il peccatore che eseguiva alla lettera ogni richiesta piagnucolando, scusandosi con Charlie per averla spaventata, ringraziando poi Husk con fare ora molto docile. Dopo una breve occhiata alla volpe scappò via con la coda tra le gambe e mentre l'attenzione dei presenti era rivolta al demone in fuga la volpe si affrettò a raccogliere il pugnale, nascondendolo nel cappotto.</p>
<p>Nel momento in cui si chiuse la porta dell'hotel a cadere a terra fu proprio l'eroe della situazione: tremante stringeva una mano al petto cercando di tenere i battiti del suo cuore sotto controllo, mentre alle sue spalle sentiva i presenti palare tra loro. Dopo pochi instanti sentì un paio di braccia stringersi attorno a lui: Charlie gli si era lanciata letteralmente contro piangendo dalla contentezza per averla aiutata; anche Vaggie ed Angel si erano avvicinati per vedere se potevano aiutare Donnie.</p>
<p>“Hey Rosso, hai messo su uno spettacolo niente male, di certo sai come usare un attizzatoio!” Disse Angel poggiando una delle mani sulla spalla della volpe.</p>
<p>“Ah... accidenti... quel tipo se l'è bevuta! Per un attimo ho pensato che mi avrebbe piegato come una fisarmonica o che mi avrebbe scuoiato per fare di me uno scendiletto! Per fortuna la maggior parte di questi loschi figuri si lascia impressionare dalle piccole cose come i giochi di fumo!” L'espressione della volpe sembrava sconvolta.</p>
<p>“Ma che diavolo stai dicendo?! Mi hai salvato, sei stato incredibile!” Ribatté Charlie.</p>
<p>“Beh... dovevo... sono un gentiluomo, no?” Aggiunse ridendo e accarezzando dolcemente la testa della ragazza.</p>
<p>“Ora che ne dici di lanciarti tra le braccia della tua fidanzata, che temo sia preoccupata da morire per te e nel frattempo io vado a riposare in quella famosa camera che volevo prendere per la notte? Tutte queste emozioni non fanno bene al mio sistema nervoso...” Suggerì.</p>
<p>“Sì, sì questo lo posso fare. Husk puoi aiutare Donnie a raggiungere la 707? Prendi pure la chiave dal bancone.” Il veterano si avvicinò alla volpe offrendole la zampa per aiutarlo a tirasi su, mentre quest'ultima recuperò la borsa e insieme si avviarono ai piani superiori. Una volta soli Donnie bloccò Husk, sul suo muso era chiaro quanto fosse mortificato per come si era lasciato andare.</p>
<p>“Ti ringrazio... per avermi fermato, quel maledetto mi ha colto di sorpresa, sono stato uno sciocco ad abbassare la guardia, se non fossi intervenuto tu avrei rischiato di cedere.” Ammise mestamente mentre faceva scorrere la zampa tra le orecchie. Husk dal canto suo rimase fermo ad osservarlo, ricordava bene cos'era successo l'ultima volta che la volpe aveva “<em>ceduto</em>”, era impossibile dimenticare la ferocia con cui aveva aveva combattuto e tanto meno togliersi dalla testa l'orribile rumore che le sue ombre producevano quando si agitavano intorno a lui.</p>
<p>“Come ti pare Don... solo spiegami che cazzo ci fai qui... non ho tempo per fare da baby sitter ad un altro scemo, qui ce ne sono già abbastanza...” A quelle parole le orecchie della volpe andarono subito indietro, per poi lasciar perdere con un'alzata di spalle e tornare ad un tono più faceto.</p>
<p>“Stai tranquillo, sono qui solo perché mi è stato chiesto di svolgere un lavoretto, ma non è mia intenzione infastidire né tanto meno interferire con alcunché qui all'hotel, starò in disparte e sarò silenzioso come un'ombra.” Aggiunse ridacchiando alla sua stessa battuta.</p>
<p>“Ah, come ho detto non mi interessa, finché non devo stare dietro ad altre stronzate di volontariato o carità... e ora chi lo spiega a Niffty che quando tornerà dalla sua serata libera ci sarà ancora roba da pulire?” E con questo lasciò la volpe davanti alla sua camera.</p>
<p>Una volta dentro si mise ad osservare la disposizione della stanza, non era affatto male, pensò. L'interno gli ricordava la stanza di un castello medievale e comprendeva un letto a baldacchino, una scrivania e un divanetto, il tutto nei toni del noce e del verde scuro; la carta da parati aveva eleganti disegni d'edera, che si ripetevano anche sulle vetrate, a lato del letto una porta conduceva al bagno, dove notò con piacere una grande vasca in cui immergersi, ma si ripromise più tardi di eliminare lo specchio dal lavabo.</p>
<p>Donnie non amava stare al chiuso, era abituato a dormire tra i rami degli alberi, non di certo tra lenzuola morbide, ma poteva fare un eccezione per qualche tempo. Avvicinandosi al letto vi poggiò sopra la borsa e dopo aver tirato fuori i pochi effetti personali aprì la cerniera sul fondo, una volta dischiusa vi si poteva scorgere all'interno... il nulla, solo buio... la volpe immerse una zampa in quella densa oscurità, simile alla melassa, e ne estrasse una custodia di legno, lunga circa un metro e mezzo e larga poco più di venticinque centimetri, sopra al legno scuro vi erano incisi strani simboli dall'aspetto curvilineo; la ripose con cura dietro la testiera del letto in modo che fosse a portata in caso di bisogno, ma che non potesse essere notata da chi si occupava delle pulizie mentre all'interno della borsa mise invece il pugnale.</p>
<p>Lasciandosi cadere sul letto emise un lungo sospiro, l'ennesimo di quella serata movimentata, ma poi sorrise quando sentì la sua ombra alzarsi e scivolare sinuosa verso il muro accanto al letto. Non rispecchiava le sembianze di Donnie: lei stava sulle quattro zampe ed era molto più grande, ma non sembrava la versione che si poteva incontrare di una volpe qualunque, era invece un incubo: la bocca irta di zanne affilate, gli artigli grandi come coltelli e probabilmente altrettanto pericolosi; i suoi occhi del colore delle braci ardenti mostravano intelligenza ed una profonda empatia con la volpe stesa sul letto, sembrava divertita. Ad un gesto di Donnie l'ombra di staccò dal muro per raggiungere il suo padrone strusciando il capo contro la zampa tesa in un gesto dolce che stonava con l'idea di pericolo che la creatura ispirava.</p>
<p>“Oh, mia cara, dolce Shade... mi dispiace di non averti potuto dare la possibilità di giocare con quel povero stolto, ma sai bene per quale ragione siamo qui, ma non temere... ti prometto che presto andremo a caccia. Ci sono tanti demoni che non meritano nemmeno di <em>respirare</em> l'aria mefitica di questo maledetto posto... avrai modo di sgranchirti gli artigli e di divorare qualche povero bastardo. E sai una cosa piccola mia? Credo che in fondo ci troveremo bene qui, sarà una piacevole distrazione.” La volpe osservò felice la reazione eccitata della sua ombra che già pregustava il sangue che sarebbe stato versato; poi il suo sguardo si indurì, anche Shade percepì il cambiamento repentino nelle sue emozioni, il tono di Donnie era ora serio e determinato. “Tuttavia dovremo prestare molta attenzione al cervo... a dispetto degli altri temo che saremo costretti a misurare ogni passo ed ogni parola in sua presenza, se è vero quanto riferito da Charlie... beh tanto meglio! Ma in caso contrario ci vedremo costretti a... disporre del problema.” E a quella frase l'ombra reagì snudando le zanne, dalla sua gola emerse un suono simile ad una risata che nel giro di poco si legò a quella della volpe.</p>
<p>“Sì, Shade, in quel caso ti lascerò il piacere del primo colpo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>Don la volpe</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Molto di quello che ho scritto e che ho immaginato è nato dopo aver visto l'episodio pilota di Hazbin Hotel, diversi elementi sono cambiati in fase di lavorazione o semplicemente ascoltando gli stream di Vivziepop, insomma lavoriamo con quello che abbiamo, ma ciò non fermerà la nostra fantasia!</p>
<p>I commenti sono sempre apprezzatissimi e così lo sono i suggerimenti per la storia, inoltre sto cercando qualche tributo... ehm... volontario! Per tradurre in inglese questo lavoro in modo che altri possano goderne.</p>
<p>E ricordiamo: per Alastor il pavimento non è lava, ma relazioni amorose.</p>
<p>Un grazie speciale a Sonu Snape per avermi dato il coraggio di scrivere e pubblicare ed Ariana per avermi fatto da beta test!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sword dancing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Salve a tutti quanti! Vi chiedo scusa per il ritardo nella pubblicazione, ma a causa della quarantena non ho potuto, né tanto meno voluto far visita alla mia beta per la revisione.<br/>Inoltre in virtù del mio lavoro come operatore sanitario mi sono ritrovata con un carico di lavoro difficile da gestire sia sul piano organizzativo che su quello emotivo, non è stato facile, ma per fortuna Hazbin Hotel è stato un validissimo appoggio in questo periodo lontano dagli affetti più cari.<br/>Nonostante tutto ho continuato a scrivere e sono felice di annunciare che dalle nebbie di questo periodo buio una nuova beta è emersa con la sua armatura scintillante per rendere questa storia ancora più bella di come me la ero immaginata!<br/>Grazie mille Arianna!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Muoviti! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Forza muoviti!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Muoviti dannazione!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Perché non ti muovi!?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <b>Il dolore inondava ogni fibra del suo corpo. Mai nella sua esistenza aveva provato una cosa del genere. </b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Il timore venne presto sostituito dalla disperazione: perché non riusciva a muoversi!? Quanto era stato stupido mettersi mezzo a quel modo... ma non poteva restare a guardare.</b> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fa male... fa tanto male...brucia... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <b>Sentiva la sua mente annebbiarsi.</b></em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Tentò di rimanere lucido con tutte le sue forze, ma gli occhi si fecero sempre più pesanti ad ogni secondo che passava. Infine cedette e li chiuse per quello che a lui parve essere un solo istante, ma quando li riaprì, vide che il mondo attorno a lui irradiava una luce scarlatta. Provò ad alzarsi. Anche il terreno sembrava aver preso sfumature rosse... o forse era costellato di sangue? Fu solo in quel momento che notò le sue mani: nere come la pece, caratterizzate da artigli grigi e affilati, dai tratti ferini... A quella visione, urlò. Urlò con tutte le sue forze, ma ciò che uscì dalle sue fauci fu solo un verso stridulo.</b> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>'<em>THUD</em>'</p><p> </p><p>Donnie si svegliò di soprassalto. Si ritrovò intrappolato nelle lenzuola come un baco da seta, a fissare ad una distanza fin troppo ravvicinata le venature di un pavimento in legno scuro. Si districò da quella trappola involontaria e s’issò. Subito gli fu arduo riconoscere la stanza in cui si trovava. Riusciva ancora a percepire le forti sensazioni che l'incubo gli aveva scatenato.</p><p>Doveva essersi agitato talmente tanto nel sonno da scivolare giù dal letto, dedusse.</p><p>Nel giro di poco riaffiorarono gli avvenimenti della sera precedente: era all'Hazbin Hotel, era lì per lavorare e come al solito la sua mente gli aveva giocato un brutto scherzo, forzandolo a rivivere quei momenti terribili.</p><p>Shade intanto si era cautamente avvicinata alla volpe. Quella non era la prima volta in cui era stata testimone di una notte agitata e per questo sapeva che fosse di gran lunga più rischioso cercare di destare Donnie dall'incubo, piuttosto che lasciarlo in balia di esso. La sua reazione al risveglio poteva risultare piuttosto spiacevole e <em>letal</em><em>e. </em></p><p>La volpe si sedette sul bordo del letto, massaggiandosi il muso e la fronte con aria stanca. Continuava a sperare che quanto avesse appena visto, rimanesse rinchiuso a chiave nei meandri oscuri della sua mente, ma come al solito la fortuna non aveva il suo nome in agenda.</p><p>In quel momento percepì dei passi avvicinarsi alla sua camera, seguiti subito dopo da un bussare deciso. Riconobbe la voce preoccupata che chiamava il suo nome: Charlie.</p><p>Donnie indicò subito all'ombra di nascondersi e non appena questa ubbidì, lui si alzò, recuperò una veste da camera appesa nel bagno e si diresse verso la porta per aprirla con un sorriso dolce sul muso.</p><p>“Sì, mia cara? Temo di aver avuto un sogno piuttosto spiacevole, spero di non aver disturbato nessuno questa... uh è già mattina?” domandò guardandosi intorno. All'Inferno non era facile capire che ora fosse. L'alone rosso del cielo a malapena mutava d' intensità in mancanza di una fonte naturale come il sole.</p><p>“Ti abbiamo sentito urlare fin dalla sala da pranzo, eravamo in pensiero per te, va tutto bene? Hai bisogno di aiuto?” chiese la ragazza con voce tesa, anche i suoi occhi non riuscivano a nascondere la preoccupazione per la volpe.</p><p>“Non ti angustiare mia cara, come ho detto è stato solo un sogno troppo vivido che mi ha scombussolato. Ora mi do’ una sistemata e scendo immediatamente per la colazione...” la rassicurò Donnie, anche se era palese ad entrambi che quella fosse una menzogna volta solo a minimizzare l'accaduto. Un vano tentativo di nascondere la polvere sotto un tappeto.</p><p>“Non c'è problema, soprattutto dopo quello che hai fatto per me ieri sera...” sorvolò Charlie, abbassando lo sguardo, la voce ridotta ad un sussurro. “Penserai che sono stata una vera ingenua a lanciarmi così verso uno sconosciuto. Se non ci fossi stato tu, le conseguenze sarebbero potute essere disastrose... Io...” venne fermata dalla punta degli artigli della volpe, che si erano posati delicatamente sotto il suo mento per alzarle il viso in modo da catturare il suo sguardo. L'espressione di Donnie era calma, ma decisa.</p><p>“Sì, sei stata molto ingenua.” Iniziò la volpe, l’espressione di Charlie si fece sempre più incupita</p><p>“Devi sempre tenere a mente che qui è dove vengono spedite le anime di coloro che hanno peccato. E spesso parliamo di individui che non esiterebbero neppure per un secondo a calpestare i propri simili, pur di ottenere ciò che vogliono. È raro trovare qualcuno con un codice morale qui, ma anche in quel caso bisogna prenderlo con le pinze. C'è sempre un'ombra ben nascosta in quei demoni... tuttavia nulla ti vieta di continuare a essere ciò che sei: una ragazza maledettamente ostinata che crede nella sua causa. Devi solo imparare a riconoscere chi ti trovi davanti e ad agire di conseguenza. In questo caso potrei offrirti il mio aiuto… pensi che nel tempo libero ti potrei dare qualche lezione di scherma? Così la prossima volta sarai tu a difendere l'hotel a colpi di attizzatoio!” La volpe osservò Charlie, ora illuminata e sollevata alla sua proposta, alla quale annuì prontamente</p><p>“Ecco, questo è un bel viso sorridente! Ora dammi qualche minuto per pettinare questa pelliccia arruffata e raggiungervi di sotto. Immagino che la sala da pranzo sia quella che ho intravisto salendo ieri sera, giusto? Sono proprio affamato!” E così dicendo, Donnie chiuse la porta salutando Charlie con gentilezza.</p><p>Una volta uditi i passi che si allontanavano, poggiò la testa contro il legno e sospirò. Il minimo che poteva fare era insegnare alla ragazza a difendersi sul serio da ogni minaccia, si ritrovò a pensare.</p><p>Sapeva che essendo una Magne disponeva di un grande potere. Se vi avesse fatto ricorso la sera precedente, non avrebbe avuto alcuna difficoltà a disfarsi del demone, ma decisamente mancava di esperienza. E nonostante non rientrasse nel suo lavoro, intendeva aiutarla a non perdere se stessa. Il suo animo solare era troppo prezioso per permettere al male di prendere il sopravvento.</p><p>Si diede una bella ripulita, indossò la giacchetta verde e si assicurò che la catenella d'argento fosse ben ancorata al taschino. Una volta pronto, scese rapidamente le scale; gli altri residenti dell'hotel erano già presenti, anche una piccola ciclope con abiti stile anni '50, la quale, appena lo scorse, si diresse con una rapidità impressionante verso di lui.</p><p>“Tu! Sei quello che ha combinato un disastro al mio camino!” esordì con voce squillante ed irritata, il ditino nero puntato contro alla volpe, colto alla sprovvista.</p><p>“Buongiorno, ehm... Donnie. Piacere. Tu... devi essere Niffty immagino, ricordo che Husk aveva fatto il tuo nome ieri sera. Beh, per quel che riguarda quanto successo al camino, ecco, in verità ci sono stato lanciato contro la mia volontà... uhm... ma se sei stata tu a dover sistemare, posso provare e rimediare. Accetteresti un piccolo aiuto da parte mia? Una cosuccia temporanea per la giornata!” le rispose entusiasta, sicuro di aver a portata di mano la soluzione perfetta al problema.</p><p>“Sembra divertente! Di cosa si tratta? Può aiutarmi a pulire?” la sua parlantina veloce fece ridere Donnie. La piccola Demone aveva un'energia esplosiva, anche se forse pareva un po' troppo ossessionata dalle pulizie.</p><p>“Se è questo che desideri lo farà, ma prima avvicinati...” Donnie si chinò davanti alla ciclope e tese il braccio. Dal palmo della sua zampa iniziò a fuoriuscire del fumo. Abilmente iniziò a modellarlo con l'altra, fino a fargli prendere le sembianze di una volpe dall'aspetto nebuloso, i cui tratti erano però ben riconoscibili. La piccola creatura d'ombra saltò giù e si avvicinò a Niffty giocosamente.</p><p>“Questa qui è Silhouette! L'ho imbevuta con una piccola parte della mia energia, così sarà in grado di aiutarti nelle faccende per oggi. Accettala per favore, e ti chiedo scusa per il lavoro extra che ti ho causato.” ma oramai non servivano altre parole, l'occhio della piccola donna delle pulizie era spalancato per lo stupore di fronte alla creatura che aveva iniziato a saltarle intorno.</p><p>“È così piccola e carina! Una nuova piccola amica!” esclamò estasiata.</p><p>“Sono felice che ti piaccia, ma ricorda che si dissolve a fine giornata. Se ne avrai bisogno, potrò crearne altre che ti diano una mano di tanto in tanto.”</p><p>Dalla tavolata anche gli altri commensali avevano osservato la scena colpiti. Persino Husk, che stava correggendo il suo caffè con una generosa dose di alcol, aveva abbozzato un ghigno che pareva di contentezza. Charlie stava supplicando Vaggie di prenderle un pupazzo identico, mentre Angel era corso in direzione della creatura di fumo per cercare di accarezzarla, ma non appena ci provò, la sua mano passò attraverso alla volpe, la quale saltellò via riformandosi dove era rimasto il foro.</p><p>“Wooooaaah!” esclamò il ragno.</p><p>A quel punto Donnie prese posto al tavolo. Si servì una tazza di tè caldo, aveva un debole per quella bevanda dall'aroma di bergamotto, trovando invece il caffè eccessivamente forte, mentre Vaggie gli offriva due ciotole: una con della frutta e l'altra con quelle che parevano frittelle ricoperte di zucchero a velo.</p><p>La volpe spalancò gli occhi inalando il dolce profumo: “Avete preparato i beignets? Io li adoro!” disse stupito.</p><p>Ne prese subito alcuni, leccandosi i proverbiali baffi.</p><p>“Non siamo stati noi. Per quanto possa sembrare incredibile, li ha preparati il Signor Cervo dal Sorriso Sinistro. Lo dirò solo ai presenti, ma devo ammettere che è bravo in cucina... quando vuole.” spiegò Vaggie con la stessa naturalezza di una che era stata costretta ad inghiottire una medicina amara.</p><p>Nello scoprire l’autore dei beignets, la volpe si era fermata con il dolce a metà strada dal suo muso, ma un'occhiata di Charlie lo rassicurò che non fossero avvelenati o ripieni di strane sorprese. E visto che anche gli altri avevano già mangiato i piatti del Demone della Radio senza problemi, decise quindi di affrettarsi ad assaggiarli, emettendo dopo il primo morso un verso godurioso.</p><p>“Beh, bisogna dargli atto che non è affatto male! Forse potrei sopportare di stare nello stesso edificio con quel tipo, se in cambio posso avere cose come queste!” e riprese a mangiare accompagnando i gemiti di piacere a delle fusa. Quel suono venne immediatamente seguito dalle quattro braccia di Angel puntate nella direzione di Donnie: “LO SAPEVO CHE VOI VOLPI FACEVATE LE FUSA! TI HO BECCATO! AH!”</p><p>La volpe inghiottì rumorosamente il boccone e nascose la sua espressione imbarazzata nella tazza da tè.</p><p>“Mi è sfuggito...” mormorò.</p><p> </p><p>Subito dopo la colazione, Charlie portò il nuovo arrivato a fare un giro della struttura.</p><p>Del pianterreno aveva già visto il salottino col focolare, il bar e il tavolo da gioco, ed ispezionando con più attenzione quest'ultimi, Donnie si rese conto che gli elementi stonavano completamente con lo stile dell'hotel, come se fossero stati letteralmente strappati da un altro posto e trasportati dentro la stanza. La sua ipotesi venne confermata quando passò la zampa sul bancone del bar. Era debole, ma si poteva ancora percepire un alone di magia sull'oggetto. Donnie ridacchiò tra sé e sé, immaginando la scena: in un locale di Pentagram City gli avventori intenti a bere e a giocare, si erano ritrovati all'improvviso col sedere a terra per opera di Alastor!</p><p>Seguì poi Charlie al piano superiore, nel quale c'erano la sala da pranzo e la cucina, ma l'hotel nascondeva piacevoli sorprese come una biblioteca e un altro salone con un piccolo palco studiato per intrattenere gli ospiti o da usare nelle '<em>attività stimolanti e positive</em>' a cui alludeva Charlie per il suo progetto di riabilitazione. La principessa vide come all'improvviso la volpe si fosse precipitata proprio all'interno della stanza dove, vicino al palcoscenico, era stato messo un pianoforte. Altra magica concessione di Alastor.</p><p>Donnie si accostò alla tastiera, sfiorando con delicatezza i testi neri e bianchi, gli occhi verdi sembravano brillare di passione.</p><p>“Avete un pianoforte! È splendido! Mi piace tanto suonare... non è che per caso posso usarlo? È da qualche tempo che non ho la possibilità di muovere gli artigli sui tasti, temo di essere un po' arrugginito... non è un problema, vero?” domandò su di giri.</p><p>Charlie sorrise di fronte a tanto entusiasmo ed annuì.</p><p>Subito la volpe si sedette sullo sgabello ed iniziò a suonare, ma questo termine non avrebbe dato giustizia al modo in cui le zampe danzavano sicure sulla tastiera, rapide ed aggraziate, come se non avessero fatto altro in vita loro.</p><p>Nel mentre, Donnie si rivolse a Charlie: “sai, mi ha insegnato un lupo con un talento incredibile. Mi pare che fosse finito qui giù perché, nonostante avesse l'abilità, voleva a tutti costi la fama, così strinse un patto con un demone ed ottenne esattamente ciò che voleva! Dopo qualche tempo, beh... il demone venne a riscuotere il suo debito. Immagino tu sappia come vanno queste cose, come si chiamava? Wulfer? No... era Wolfgang! Un tipo piuttosto pieno di sé e vanitoso, ma non avevo mai visto nessuno che, come lui, sapesse suonare a quel modo. Un vero genio del piano!” Spiegò la volpe, senza notare lo sguardo sconvolto della ragazza.</p><p>“Mi stai dicendo che tu hai imparato a suonare da... Mozart!?” esclamò Charlie sempre più stupita. Ora era ben chiaro come mai Donnie fosse tanto bravo, con un simile maestro.</p><p>“Mi pare che fosse questo il suo cognome, ma non ci ho fatto troppo caso, in genere passo così poco tempo in città … ero in zona per...” si fermò, interrompendo le note del Rondò alla Turca e notando solo in quel momento lo sguardo della giovane. “Ho detto per caso qualcosa di strano?” Chiese quindi con un'espressione interrogativa. Inclinò la testa e si morse la lingua, rendendosi conto di aver iniziato a parlare senza pensare.</p><p>“Beh, pensavo solo che sei stato molto fortunato ad incontrarlo. Di solito lui suona esclusivamente alla corte del Principe Stolas!” notò Charlie.</p><p>Oh sì, Donnie ricordava molto bene quel lavoro. Aveva scoperto quello splendido strumento e se ne era subito innamorato, mentre per quanto riguardava Stolas... quel barbagianni vanesio si sarebbe accorto della sua presenza nel castello, solo se avesse indossato un completo fatto di specchi. Focalizzò ancora la sua attenzione sulla giovane, rendendosi conto che stava continuando a parlare “... ma a parte questo, puoi venire ad usare il piano ogni volta che ne senti il bisogno, se ti piace tanto! Sono sicura che ad Al non darà fastidio, anzi lui apprezza chi sa suonare bene uno strumento!”</p><p>“Accidenti, lo spero... non oso pensare cosa farebbe a qualcuno che stona nel bel mezzo di un'esibizione o che tentasse di interromperlo...” ridacchiò Donnie con aria nervosa.</p><p>“Beh... qualcuno ci ha provato poco tempo fa, subito dopo il suo arrivo. Diciamo che erano coinvolti tentacoli e strani spiriti voodoo... con un’esplosione finale...” spiegò Charlie con un'espressione contrita, ricordando il tentato attacco all'Hazbin da parte di Sir Pentious, sventato solo dall'intervento pronto del bokor.</p><p>“Ed è vero quello che dicono su di lui? Che non smette mai di sorridere? E che parli come una vera e propria radio?” domandò incuriosita la volpe.</p><p>“Sì, è abbastanza difficile -se non impossibile-, dire cosa gli stia passando per la testa. E in effetti la sua voce sembra passare attraverso un filtro. Spesso e volentieri sentiamo musica provenire da lui, come risate preregistrate e altri suoni, ma a parte questo si è sempre comportato bene. Persino con Vaggie. Vedi loro non si sopportano per niente, ma mantengono una sorta di tregua all'interno dell'hotel... ho più paura per Angel, diventa un po' troppo insistente con le sue avance...” ammise la ragazza, ma prima che potesse rabbuiarsi, la volpe si alzò dallo sgabello decidendo che fosse meglio cambiare argomento: “senti, non ti avevo promesso prima di colazione di darti qualche lezione di scherma? Che ne dici di provare adesso? Abbiamo un po' di tempo? E magari potrebbe servirci un posto ampio dove stare... hai qualche idea?”</p><p>La principessa parve pensarci su un attimo, prima di battere le mani alla soluzione.</p><p>“C'è il tetto! Lì abbiamo spazio a volontà e silenzio. È perfetto! Corro a cambiarmi, ci vediamo su!” urlò mentre scappava via, lasciando Donnie solo col piano. Lo accarezzò con gentilezza un’ultima volta, prima di allontanarsi a sua volta in direzione dell'ascensore per raggiungere il tetto.</p><p> </p><p>Nel giro di pochi minuti, venne raggiunto da una raggiante Charlie. Ora indossava una semplice maglietta nera con pantaloni comodi, mentre Donnie aveva solo tolto la giacca verde ed arrotolato le maniche della camicia, esponendo il nero della pelliccia che arrivava fino ai gomiti. Dopo aver salutato la ragazza con un cenno del capo, le si avvicinò, tra le zampe reggeva un paio di bastoni di legno.</p><p>“Come prima cosa vorrei mettere in chiaro un paio di questioni: queste lezioni non sono un gioco, voglio insegnarti un'arte che ti sarà utile non solo per difendere te stessa, ma anche coloro che ti stanno accanto. Inoltre è importante che tu capisca che non intendo andarci piano perché sei una femmina o in virtù del tuo rango, ti è chiaro?” espose solennemente la volpe, osservando la ragazza annuire seria. Dopodiché le mostrò uno dei bastoni.</p><p>“Ora... hai mai utilizzato una spada prima? Hai mai preso delle lezioni? Devo capire il tuo livello di preparazione in questo campo, da qualche parte dobbiamo pur iniziare, no? Ti voglio insegnare ad usare un'arma perché potrebbe capitare l'occasione in cui non potrai fare affidamento solo sui tuoi poteri. Per evocarli serve tempo e spesso il tempo è un lusso che non ci si può permettere di perdere in uno scontro.”</p><p>“Io... non ho mai usato una spada... mia madre non credeva fosse necessario, ho imparato a ballare e cantare come lei, l'etichetta... cose di questo tipo.” ammise mestamente abbassando la testa.</p><p>“Non devi preoccuparti, in un certo senso sei fortunata, combattere e danzare hanno più punti in comune di quanto tu possa immaginare, ma comunque ritengo più opportuno iniziare dalle basi...” e con questo le lanciò un'asta di legno che Charlie mancò vistosamente, facendola cadere.</p><p>“Avanti, non si alzerà da sola per finire magicamente nelle tue mani.” la esortò la volpe, mentre guardava la ragazza chinarsi per recuperare l'arma finta.</p><p>“Adesso, sai come funziona?”</p><p>“Beh, la parte appuntita va contro l'avversario...” E con questo provò a far roteare la spada di legno, ma nel giro di pochi istanti si ritrovò con l'arma della volpe puntata alla gola, i suoi occhi erano ora freddi e determinati.</p><p>“Mai, e ripeto mai far roteare il tuo mezzo di difesa oltre le spalle. Sei esposta e ancora molto lenta. La tua migliore risposta è di tenerla davanti a te, inclinata con la punta rivolta verso gli occhi del nemico. In questo modo puoi mantenere la distanza e lo costringerai a confrontarsi prima con la spada che con te. Inoltre...” e con questo, diede un colpo all'arma della ragazza facendola volare via “Tieni sempre una presa salda, o ti succederà proprio questo: sai tende ad essere imbarazzante quando fai lo spavaldo e alla fine dei conti non sei nemmeno in grado di tenere in mano un'arma.”</p><p>“Un'asta di legno.” lo corresse Charlie, guadagnandosi un'alzata di sopracciglio. “Scusa...”</p><p>Donnie riprese.</p><p>“Il segreto sta tutto nella posizione: piedi in linea con la larghezza delle tue spalle, baricentro basso ed equilibrio. Mentre ti muovi, devi mantenere lo sguardo fisso sul tuo avversario. Che tu stia andando in avanti o indietro, non conta. Una distrazione significa dare una possibilità di colpire.” mentre parlava, Donnie mostrò alla ragazza il modo corretto in cui doveva posizionarsi.</p><p>“La prima cosa che proveremo, è il movimento. Io avanzerò e tu arretrerai e viceversa. Una volta presa confidenza con lo spostamento, inizieremo con le parate e gli affondi.” spiegò la volpe con fare pratico.</p><p>“Sembra che ci siano davvero un sacco di cose da imparare per duellare... sei sicuro che ci possa riuscire?” chiese Charlie ad un tratto dubbiosa, la sua domanda scatenò una risata da parte dell'altro.</p><p>“Nessun dubbio, anzi sono sicuro che saprai mettere a frutto ogni cosa nel giro di poco tempo, e non vedo l'ora di iniziare a insegnarti ad usare due spade in contemporanea!”</p><p>“Due spade!?” esclamò la principessa e la volpe si diede due colpetti sul naso con l’indice.</p><p>“Fidati mia cara, ho un certo fiuto per queste cose. Sono certo che sarà uno stile perfetto per te. Saprai mettere in fuga ogni nemico che oserà pararsi di fronte al tuo hotel!”</p><p>Senza ulteriori indugi, iniziò a mostrare alla giovane come muoversi, anche quando incalzata dall'avversario, correggendola quando necessario e apprezzando la velocità con cui riusciva ad apprendere nuove nozioni. Nel giro di poco, i due si ritrovarono a scambiarsi i primi colpi, come una semplice danza in cui si sentivano risuonare i colpi del legno, conditi da qualche “Ahi!” nei momenti in cui la ragazza abbassava la guardia e la volpe prontamente la colpiva sul capo, incoraggiandola a mantere la difesa alta.</p><p>Quando finalmente terminarono, Charlie si lasciò cadere contro il muro del gabbiotto dell'ascensore. Ansimava stanca, mentre Donnie sembrava uno che era appena rientrato da una passeggiatina pomeridiana.</p><p>Porse alla ragazza una bottiglia d'acqua, che bevve avidamente. Quando finalmente il suo respiro riprese un ritmo ragionevole, Charlie si rivolse alla volpe dinanzi a lei: “accidenti... non credevo fosse così dura...”</p><p>Donnie ridacchiò.</p><p>“Ed è solo l'inizio! Ma direi che come prima volta sei andata molto bene, mia cara! Hai un notevole talento per il duello all'arma bianca, io spero comunque di esserci andato abbastanza piano... non vorrei che confondessi le tue corna con i bernoccoli che sono spuntati oggi!” aggiunse regalandole un occhiolino giocoso, al quale Charlie rispose con un caldo sorriso.</p><p> </p><p>Rimasero per qualche minuto seduti a riposare contro il muro. In distanza i rumori della città sembravano cullarli dolcemente. La volpe osservava il pentagramma nel cielo in perenne movimento, mentre Charlie, dopo un sospiro, si voltò verso il nuovo cliente dell'hotel e, facendosi coraggio, gli fece la domanda che fin dalla sera precedente le aveva ronzato nella testa.</p><p>“Senti... non voglio essere indiscreta, ma volevo farti qualche domanda. Infondo hai deciso di stare qui con noi, di entrare a far parte del mio progetto e volevo capire in che direzione procedere con te. Sei stato tu a dirmi di imparare a riconoscere chi mi trovo davanti, ma ho qualche difficoltà a capire come mai qualcuno a modo come te, può essere finito all'Inferno. Insomma, mi hai salvato da un bruto, hai mantenuto la calma con Angel, hai creato quel ombra per Niffty e mi stai pure dando lezioni di scherma!”<br/>Donnie aveva le orecchie ben dritte, segno che anche se non la stava guardando, le stava comunque prestando attenzione. Sul suo muso passarono in successione varie emozioni: c'era dolore, una punta di rabbia, ma la più preponderante era sicuramente il rammarico. Temeva quella conversazione, ma si ricompose subito.</p><p>“Quello che ho fatto per la tua adorabile donna delle pulizie, era il minimo per scusarmi per i danni che ho causato con la mia caduta bislacca. E per quanto riguarda il ragno...” il suo tono assunse una nota fintamente melodrammatica, mentre poggiava in modo teatrale il dorso della zampa sulla fronte: “Per quanto cerchi di insidiare la mia virtù, temo che non ci siano speranze... siamo troppi diversi!” il silenzio calò su di loro per un breve istante, prima di venir interrotto dalle loro risate.</p><p>“Non dire mai una cosa del genere davanti a lui! Potrebbe prenderla come una sfida personale per entrare nei tuoi pantaloni! Forse sarebbe furbo dirgli immediatamente che tu non frequenti certe sponde. Questo lo dovrebbe calmare subito.” suggerì Charlie ipotizzando che la differenza tra i due fosse legata all'orientamento in fatto di compagnia amorosa.</p><p>“Sarebbe come mentire, mia cara, io non mi sono mai preoccupato su quali '<em>sponde</em>' mi trovavo. Anche se ammetto di non aver mai avuto la fortuna di trovare qualcuno di speciale come la tua compagna. Forse sono d'indole troppo solitaria...” ribatté Donnie strizzandole un occhio. Emise poi un lungo respiro, la sua espressione in quel momento tornò seria: “Per quanto riguarda il perché sono finito qui... come ti ho detto stamane... in molti peccatori qui, ed anche in me, c'è una grande ombra. Sono sempre stato la pecora nera della mia famiglia e all'inizio non ci davo importanza. Anzi, ero felice di come ero, della mia diversità. Non avevo paura di abbracciare la mia natura... Ma più passava il tempo e più queste differenze mi distanziavano da coloro che amavo. Solo mio fratello mi è sempre rimasto accanto... lui è stato il solo a capirmi e a rimanere al mio fianco. nonostante tutto. E lo stesso io con lui... e poi... ho seguito il solito copione, immagino. Ho fatto delle scelte sbagliate, e puff, eccomi qui! Con l'aspetto di una piccola astuta ladra di galline, a rimpiangere i bei vecchi tempi!” la spiegazione della volpe era stata estremamente sbrigativa e in realtà non aveva davvero risposto alla domanda della principessa, ma era chiaro quanto fosse doloroso per Donnie parlare del suo passato. Solo nel momento in cui aveva nominato il fratello, la sua espressione era cambiata. C'era tanto affetto nella sua voce, era chiaro quanto fosse stato forte quel legame. Charlie decise che per il momento non avrebbe fatto pressione sulla volpe per ottenere informazioni. Probabilmente avrebbe solo ottenuto l'effetto contrario, perciò decise che fosse più saggio sondare il terreno un po’ alla volta, così da riuscire a capire cosa aveva portato Don all'Inferno. Quali ombre avevano oscurato la sua vita e i suoi pensieri.</p><p>“Bene! Direi che per oggi abbiamo fatto abbastanza esercizio! Credo proprio che andrò a darmi una rinfrescata! C'è sempre un clima così pazzo qui giù. È tremendo per la mia pelliccia!” con questo, Donnie si alzò nella sua ritirata strategica, salutando con un sorriso tirato la ragazza, ma appena le porte dell'ascensore si chiusero alle sue spalle, i bordi neri della sua bocca cedettero istantaneamente. Raggiunse la sua stanza ed entrò nel bagno per aprire il rubinetto di acqua calda della grande vasca. Con la coda dell'occhio, vide lo specchio e vi si avvicinò piano. Più si accorciava la distanza e più le sue zampe tremavano di rabbia. Poteva già scorgere il fumo che iniziava a formarsi intorno a lui... solo quello gli era rimasto: fumo, ombre e cenere.</p><p>La figura all'interno del rettangolo rifletteva sorniona il suo peccato, il suo errore, il suo dubbio, il suo odio... alzò la zampa sinistra e sferrò un colpo violento che mandò istantaneamente in frantumi lo specchio, ma che fortunatamente fece dissipare l'alone nero che si era alzato dal suo corpo. Ora la sola cosa che i frammenti riflettevano, erano i suoi occhi verdi colmi di sofferenza.</p><p>Shade uggiolò preoccupata alle sue spalle. Donnie la ignorò per spogliarsi, calpestando incurante i pezzi di vetro taglienti per immergersi nell'acqua bollente. Sapeva che la creatura poteva percepire il suo stato d'animo, ma in quel momento non aveva la forza per sostenere il suo sguardo.</p><p>Sospirò, lasciando andare la testa contro il bordo della vasca. Chiuse gli occhi ed iniziò ad intonare una melodia, la sola in grado di calmarlo, quella che suo fratello cantava per lui quando il mondo intorno si faceva troppo soffocante.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ancora un enorme grazie ad Arianna che ha messo il turbo a questo capitolo! </p><p>I commenti sono sempre ben accetti e molto graditi, se avete idee, teorie o suggerimenti non esitate a scrivere! e...</p><p>Restate sintonizzati.</p><p>P.S.<br/>Fan italiani di Hazbin Hotel prestatemi orecchio! Sapevate che esiste un canale youtube che il 15 Maggio farà uscire il pilot doppiato nella nostro lingua? No? Allora andate subito a dare un'occhiata alle clip e al trailer sul canale di Hazbin Hotel ITA, così come sulla pagina di facebook che porta lo stesso nome.<br/>I ragazzi hanno fatto un lavoro incredibile per permetterci di godere appieno del primo episodio, anche per coloro che non conoscono bene la lingua inglese, quindi ora se avete amici che vi hanno detto di no perché non capivano una beata mazza nel pilot... non hanno più scuse!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Speak easy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Un grazie speciale ad Arianna per la revisione del capitolo!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Quando la volpe si fu finalmente calmata, l'acqua era divenuta ormai fredda. Solo quando il suo corpo iniziò a tremare si decise ad uscire fuori. Ora Don sembrava uno straccio zuppo: la coda, solitamente vaporosa, si era fatta sottile e il pelo ricadeva dritto verso terra. Si chinò sulle quattro zampe e si scrollò vigorosamente l'acqua in eccesso dalla sua pelliccia, spargendo goccioline ovunque per la stanza. Shade, prontamente, si andò a nascondere in un angolo per evitare di bagnarsi.</p><p>La volpe recuperò l'accappatoio verde appeso accanto alla vasca ed iniziò a sfregarsi energicamente. Con quella folta pelliccia ne aveva da asciugare! Cosa non avrebbe dato per riavere i suoi bei capelli neri... avrebbe risparmiato parecchio tempo… e phon.</p><p>Una volta finito di sistemarsi e di rivestirsi, passò una zampa sul muro dove Shade lo stava osservando accucciata, come a volerla accarezzare. L'ombra rispose inarcando la schiena di piacere, per poi seguire il padrone verso la camera da letto.</p><p>D’un tratto, le pupille di Donnie si strinsero di colpo e le orecchie si rizzarono. Lentamente il peccatore si voltò verso la porta, si acquattò e si mosse piano. L'istinto animale lo portò ad annusare l'aria nel tentativo d’identificare la possibile minaccia, i rumori che percepiva al di là dell’uscio erano flebili, ma indubbiamente qualcuno stava cercando di aprire la serratura chiusa. Shade reagì alla stessa maniera, posizionandosi al di sopra della porta, gli artigli sguainati, pronti a fare volentieri a pezzi chiunque ci fosse stato, al solo ordine della volpe.</p><p>Silenziosamente, Donnie girò la chiave e con uno scatto aprì la porta, scoprendo un colpevole Angel intento ad armeggiare con dei grimaldelli, nell'evidente tentativo di intrufolarsi nella stanza della volpe. Indossava una vestaglia rosa sotto la quale si intravedeva un négligée di pizzo nero.</p><p>Donnie sospirò e scosse la testa, con un gesto fermò la sua controparte nebulosa che stava già spalancando le fauci affilate.</p><p>“Immagino di aver appena rovinato la sorpresa che speravi di farmi.” Sentenziò Donnie al ragno con un tono piatto, senza nemmeno guardarlo.</p><p>“Eheh, oh Rosso, vedo che hai un buon udito.” Ribatté Angel il quale non si era scomposto troppo, evidentemente a suo agio con poco o nulla addosso, mentre si aggiustava il lungo ciuffo sulla testa.</p><p>“E anche un ottimo fiuto, sembra che invece di mettere qualche goccia di profumo tu abbia usato un intero secchio. Entra per favore, vorrei evitare questa conversazione in mezzo al corridoio.” Donnie si spostò per lasciare libero il passaggio, dentro di sé si sentiva ribollire per quel tentativo maldestro di accedere al suo alloggio, ma stava cercando di mantenere un atteggiamento composto per evitare di lanciarsi al collo dell'altro con gli artigli sguainati.</p><p>“Come <em>desideri,</em> Rosso!” Il ragno già pregustava la serata, aveva tantissime idee per divertirsi insieme al nuovo arrivato. Alla fine della nottata il poverino non sarebbe nemmeno riuscito a camminare dritto! Ma fece pochi passi prima che venisse fermato da Donnie, il quale, nel frattempo, aveva richiuso la porta alle sue spalle. Il tono della volpe ora era diverso da quello che si sarebbe aspettato.</p><p>“Prima di tutto: non provare mai più ad entrare nella mia stanza senza invito. Che sia per uno scherzo o per farmi una sorpresa. Stavi per finire male, se fossi riuscito ad aprire la porta nel bel mezzo della notte e non mi fossi accorto di chi si trattava, saresti finito senza testa ed intendo... <em><b>letteralmente</b></em>!” E con questo, costrinse il ragno a voltarsi verso l'ombra che dall'angolo troneggiava su di loro con le fauci aperte. Pareva che della bava stesse colando dalla mascella. A quella visione, Angel cadde a terra, tentando di strisciare via dalla creatura con tutti gli arti a disposizione. Puro terrore era dipinto sul suo volto.</p><p>“Ma c-che diavolo è quello!?” Balbettò spaventato.</p><p>“<em>Lei</em> è Shade, e hai rischiato di diventare il suo nuovo giocattolo da masticare! Sai, Angel, forse dovrei lasciarla fare, perché ora mi sto chiedendo se tu sia qui per sedurmi... o per spiarmi!” Accusò all'improvviso la volpe, puntando un artiglio grigio contro il ragno.</p><p>“Ma che diavolo blateri!? Volevo solo passare una serata divertente! Perché dici una cosa simile?” Lo stupore di Angel appariva genuino, ma Donnie non aveva dimenticato i legami dell'altro.</p><p>“Sappiamo entrambi per quale Signore Infernale lavori. Valentino ha sotto di sé molti contratti e se volesse, potrebbe facilmente costringerti a fare qualsiasi cosa per lui. In fondo… hai venduto la tua anima a lui.”</p><p>A quelle affermazioni, il ragno s’incupì visibilmente e per un attimo Donnie si chiese se non fosse stato troppo duro nell'attaccarlo a quel modo. Ma doveva essere sicuro: Valentino apparteneva a quel gruppo di Signori Infernali che non rendeva conto a nessuno, che si riteneva superiore al sistema, o per meglio dire, si considerava abbastanza furbo da fotterlo. Per quanto non osasse sfidarlo apertamente, era già incredibile che avesse mantenuto un'alleanza duratura con Vox e quell'altra... com'era? Velvet. L'attenzione della volpe tornò ad Angel, il quale, nel frattempo, si era alzato, ora chiaramente a disagio, e che stava stringendo il nodo della vestaglia in un vano tentativo di nascondere il poco che aveva indosso.</p><p>“Beh, se può farti stare meglio, è da un po' che me ne sono andato dallo studio... era stanco di dover sempre restare lì dentro come una fottuta Raperonzolo! E per il momento non ho voglia di avere nulla a che fare con quello stronzo bastardo!” Ringhiò a Donnie, non riuscendo a nascondere il tremore nella voce e nel corpo, consapevole, nel profondo, che il suo allontanamento dalle grinfie di Valentino era solo una questione di tempo e che la volpe aveva ragione: un contratto non si poteva ignorare o rompere semplicemente camminando fuori da un edificio.</p><p>“Capirai però la mia cautela nel permetterti di avvicinarti, per quanto tu agisca e parli con leggerezza, ritengo che tu non sia affatto un cretino. In questo mondo non ci si può permettere di lasciare niente al caso.”</p><p>“Continuo a non capire perché tu sia tanto arrabbiato.” Insistette Angel, ancora convinto che la sua fosse stata una brillante idea: che c'era mai di male nel voler dare una fellatio come si deve ad una persona giù di morale?</p><p>“A parte l'averti sorpreso nel cercare di entrare in camera mia come un ladro? Trovo sciocco dare via qualcosa di tanto prezioso come la tua libertà, dovresti avere più cura di te stesso, invece di buttarti via come se non contassi niente.” Si fermò scuotendo la testa “Tuttavia è ipocrita da parte mia dire una cosa del genere, quando io stesso ho passato tanto tempo ad isolarmi... immagino tu abbia cercato un posto sicuro dopo essere finito qui e quella falena ne ha approfittato...” A quel punto si lasciò cadere sul letto, e subito la bestia scura che era rimasta ad osservare lo scambio tra i due, scese dall'angolo per accucciarsi davanti alla volpe. Poggiò la grande testa in grembo a Donnie percependo la sua agitazione, la volpe prese ad accarezzarle il capo come avrebbe fatto con un dolce animaletto di casa.</p><p>Donnie indicò al ragno il divanetto vicino ed Angel andò a sedersi. Il suo sguardo si fissò sul pavimento, poi Donnie riprese a parlare: “Perdonami, non avrei dovuto arrabbiarmi, né giudicarti per quello che hai scelto, ma ugualmente non avresti dovuto provare ad entrare senza chiedere! La mia amica qui ha un modo di fare tutto suo e per quanto le possa dare ordini, non sempre li segue, se si tratta di proteggermi.” Spiegò, pensando a cosa sarebbe potuto accadere nella peggiore situazione. Sarebbe stato quantomeno imbarazzante spiegare a Charlie che la sua ombra aveva '<em>assaggiato</em>' un presunto intruso che alla fine si era rivelata essere la loro mascotte.</p><p>“Okay! Okay! Hai ragione... mi hanno requisito tutta la droga che avevo preso, ero annoiato a morte ed ho pensato di venire qui per divertirmi! Ti ho visto entrare nella stanza con una faccia che sembrava quella di qualcuno che ha appena ingoiato una tanica di acido e forse ti avrebbe fatto piacere passare una serata in compagnia... insomma per inzuppare un po' il biscotto.” Spiegò il ragno gesticolando con tutte e quattro le braccia. Il tutto rendeva la cosa alquanto confusa.</p><p>“Capisco... ma per ora non sono alla ricerca di sesso occasionale...” Notò il modo in cui Angel aveva iniziato a roteare gli occhi bicromatici e riprese “Tuttavia apprezzerei davvero un po' di compagnia questa sera... ma prima dovrai promettere che non proverai mai più ad introdurti qui senza il mio permesso!” A quell'affermazione l'espressione del ragno cambiò radicalmente, il suo sorriso si spalancò, con un leggero accenno malizioso.</p><p>“Va bene Rosso, facciamo come vuoi tu: prometto che non cercherò di scassinare mai più la porta della tua camera, né cercherò di entrare senza permesso! Sono certo che sarai tu a pregarmi in ginocchio di venire per farti <em>venire</em>!” Alla battuta, la volpe ridacchiò voltandosi verso l'ombra. La tensione era finalmente svanita dalla stanza.</p><p>“E tu che ne pensi, Shade? Ti va se Angel resta qui con noi?” L'ombra parve pensarci su, poi si alzò e si avvicinò ad Angel emettendo un leggero gorgoglio dal profondo della gola. Quando si fermò d'innanzi al ragno, si lasciò cadere sulla schiena come ad invitare il nuovo arrivato a mettere in azione le quattro braccia per grattarle la pancia, cosa a cui Angel non poté dire di no.</p><p>“Le piaci, considerati fortunato, non lo fa con tutti. Credo sia possibile contare su di una zampa sola le volte in cui è capitato!” Commentò Donnie mostrando le zampe aperte, prendendo poi la coda rossiccia e stenderla sulle gambe come una coperta.</p><p>“È curioso, sai? Anche Alastor ha un'ombra che si muove da sola, anche se la sua ha solo le corna più grandi. Oh, e non dimentichiamo quello sguardo da macellaio!” Raccontò il ragno mentre grattava la pancia di Shade, facendola scodinzolare felice. Donnie invece, aveva drizzato le orecchie nel sentire quella particolare informazione sul cervo.</p><p>“Lui possiede un'ombra senziente? Come la mia?” Chiese con finto fare disinvolto.</p><p>“Non so se sia in grado di pensare per conto suo, ma di sicuro non mi piace il modo in cui l'ho sorpresa a fissarmi... mette i brividi! Mentre tu sei la cosetta più dolciotta che abbia mai visto qua giù!” Aggiunse grattando con più vigore Shade “Sì, sei un'ombra furbetta che vuole tante coccole. Eh? Eh?” La volpe osservò come il ragno, ormai tranquillo, si comportava con la creatura ai suoi piedi. Donnie aveva sempre apprezzato chi amava gli animali, e pensò che forse era il caso di offrire ad Angel la possibilità di svagarsi un po’, dopo il brutto quarto d'ora che gli aveva fatto passare. Inoltre una parte più oscura di lui suggerì che sarebbe stato utile studiare il ragno al di fuori dell'hotel, per verificare se davvero poteva meritare fiducia.</p><p>“Senti, mi chiedevo se potresti accompagnarmi in città stasera. Dovrei fare un salto al club di un'amica per informarla che sono in zona. Bada di non leggere proposte sessuali di qualsiasi tipo o natura, quello che ti ho chiesto è esattamente quello che intendo.” La domanda venne accolta con un'alzata di spalle da parte di Angel.</p><p>“In teoria sarei in '<em>castigo</em>' dopo aver partecipato ad una piccola guerra tra bande... una cosuccia da niente, con un serpente che si credeva un pallone gonfiato, sai, quella che ha trasformato l'intervista di Charlie in un'esibizione patetica...” Spiegò mentre accavallava le lunghe gambe fasciate dagli stivali con aria sensuale. Un gesto fatto più per abitudine, che per amor del suo interlocutore.</p><p>“Lascia che le parli io. Se ti farò da accompagnatore, forse ti permetterà di uscire a prendere una boccata d'aria. Sia ben inteso che mi aspetto un comportamento esemplare da parte tua, non vorrai certo causare altri problemi alla principessa?” Propose per poi ammonire Angel.</p><p>“E va bene! Qualsiasi cosa pur di non dover passare un altro giorno chiuso qui dentro! Non riesco a sopportare il pensiero di dovermi sottoporre ad un'altra seduta di '<em>correzione del linguaggio</em>' con Charlie!”</p><p>“Solo indossa qualcosa di più... appropriato, per favore. Non è quel tipo di club a cui sei abituato. È un locale vecchio stile, non ti permetteranno nemmeno di entrare senza un abbigliamento idoneo.” Spiegò la volpe indicando la vestaglia rosa.</p><p>“Non preoccuparti, ho esattamente quello che serve per questo tipo di occasioni!” Sotto lo sguardo incerto della volpe, Angel si alzò in piedi e Shade reagì scivolando rapida verso Donnie</p><p>“Ehi, so vestirmi bene, se serve! Ci vediamo nella hall!” Così dicendo, si voltò correndo fuori dalla camera, lasciando all'altro l'arduo compito di convincere la padrona dell'Hazbin a lasciarli andare per la città.</p><p> </p><p>La cosa richiese parecchi minuti, e Vaggie era rimasta assolutamente contraria, memore degli eventi recenti, ma alla fine Donnie aveva prevalso, strappando a Charlie l'agognato via libera; ed Angel aveva mantenuto la parola, facendosi trovare nella hall vestito con un'elegante abito italiano a righe, immancabilmente nei toni del rosa: giacca coordinata bordata di pelliccia bianca e fedora a completare il tutto. L'abito gli dava un aspetto molto raffinato, complimentando l'alta figura. La volpe non si rese conto di essere rimasta imbambolata ad osservare l'altro, dettaglio che non sfuggì al ragno.</p><p>“Ehi, Rosso... guarda che stai fissando, sei ancora in tempo per riportarmi di sopra.”</p><p>Solo allora la volpe scosse la testa aggiustandosi la tracolla della borsa nera, per poi dirigersi verso l'uscita, trascinando Angel con sé.</p><p>“Uh, sì... andiamo!”</p><p> </p><p>Si avviarono verso il centro della città, dove si concentravano alcuni dei locali più vecchi; Pentagram City tendeva a raccogliere i demoni nelle aree che rappresentavano il periodo in cui erano '<em>mancati</em>', era quindi normale trovare zone con stile moderno ricche di grattacieli, mentre altre rispecchiavano uno look più datato.</p><p>I due peccatori entrarono proprio in una di queste aree. Donnie impiegò un po’ di tempo per orientarsi. Non mentiva quando diceva che passava davvero poco tempo da quelle parti, e ad ogni Sterminio o guerra tra bande, il posto cambiava radicalmente, rendendo ancora più difficile ricordare il percorso. Angel, nel frattempo, non aveva mai smesso di parlare, raccontando alla volpe quanto si sentiva familiare con quel tipo di architettura o musica del periodo da cui proveniva; Donnie ascoltava commentando di tanto in tanto, assimilando ogni informazione utile, ma alla fine i due riuscirono a raggiungere la loro destinazione.</p><p>Il Cotton Club sembrava dall'esterno un normalissimo complesso di appartamenti, tipico dell'era del proibizionismo: facciate in mattoni a vista, scalette di metallo nero e finestre anonime; il locale, come ogni Speakeasy che si rispettasse, aveva mantenuto un basso profilo, per quanto riguardava le insegne e le indicazioni per raggiungere il posto. L'unico indizio, era un piccolo campanello alla sinistra dell'edificio, ed una porticina rossa a malapena illuminata da un lampione vicino.</p><p>Donnie suonò e attese, dopo qualche minuto uno spioncino venne aperto, e dal lato opposto delle sbarre che coprivano l'apertura, un paio di occhi tondi e di un giallo brillante osservarono i due con sospetto.</p><p>“Parola d'ordine.” Chiese con voce monotona.</p><p>“Black Dhalia.” Fu la risposta sicura della volpe.</p><p>“Quella la usavamo una decina di anni fa, sparite.” E con questo richiuse con un colpo secco lo spioncino. A quella reazione, Donnie rimase interdetto. Si schiarì la voce e dopo una rapida occhiata ad Angel suonò nuovamente al campanello. Gli occhi gialli tornarono a fissarlo, stavolta con un'aria decisamente seccata “Levatevi di torno oppure...” Donnie non lo lasciò finire, avvicinandosi all'apertura, Angel lo vide alzarsi sulle punte delle zampe nere, per essere alla stessa altezza degli occhi dell'altro. Trattenne a stento una risata.</p><p>“Dì al tuo capo che Don la sta aspettando alla porta.” Sibilò estraendo dalla borsa un involucro spesso per poi farlo passare dallo stretto spiraglio. Aveva tutta l'aria di essere una mazzetta consistente in pezzi da cento. Alle sue spalle, sentì Angel gemere alla vista di tutto quel denaro, mentre lo spioncino si richiudeva ancora, con più delicatezza. Quantomeno il demone li aveva invitati ad aspettare.</p><p>“Ma che Diavolo di lavoro fai per avere tutti quei soldi!?” Chiese Angel sconvolto.</p><p>“Se te lo dicessi, dovrei ucciderti.” Ridacchiò la volpe.</p><p>“In ogni caso, devi essere bravo se ti pagano in quel modo.”</p><p>In risposta Donnie si mise a sorridere ed annuì, senza aggiungere altro.</p><p>Dopo non molto tempo, sentirono un rumore di catenacci sbloccarsi e la porta si spalancò, rivelando un robusto demone gufo dalle piume grigie. Erano suoi gli occhi che poco prima li avevano squadrati malamente.</p><p>“La signorina vi sta aspettando di sotto nel suo ufficio, Mr. Don.” Disse in modo alquanto più rispettoso, in netto contrasto con quello usato precedentemente.</p><p>Donnie ed Angel scesero la stretta scalinata che conduceva ad un ambiente ampio, carico di fumo e musica jazz. Le pareti scure e le luci basse, davano un'aria privata al posto.</p><p>Un grande palco sul fondo della sala ospitava una topolina bianca e vestita in azzurro che cantava; tra il pubblico alcuni prestavano attenzione all'esibizione, altri giocavano a poker o a bigliardo, mentre altri ancora erano intenti a bere al bancone del bar, che si trovava alla sinistra dei due nuovi avventori. Donnie accompagnò Angel al bancone e dopo aver richiamato l'attenzione del demone barista, gli porse una banconota da cento.</p><p>“Tratta bene il mio amico Giles, metti sul mio conto quello che chiede. E tu...” Disse poi rivolgendosi verso il ragno “Ricorda la promessa: comportati bene e goditi la serata. Io ho qualche affare di cui occuparmi prima. Ti raggiungerò appena avrò finito. NON. FARE. CASINO.” Ringhiò l'ultima parte ed Angel rispose schioccando le dita con tutte e quattro le mani, sollevando pollici in alto e puntando gli indici contro la volpe; il messaggio era stato ricevuto forte e chiaro.</p><p>La volpe si avviò in un corridoio laterale: c'erano diverse porte e si diresse verso l'ultima sul fondo. Bussò, prima farsi avanti. All'interno della stanza, una piccola donna bionda dalle iridi rosa e la sclera nera, era vestita con abiti stile anni 20', stava seduta ad una scrivania con una lunga sigaretta stretta tra le labbra. Appena vide la volpe, il suo sorriso si allargò.</p><p>“Donnieeeeee!!! Sei davvero tu!!!” Lo accolse con una voce acuta, scattando giù dalla sedia e correndo ad abbracciare la volpe “Vedo che continui ad avere il solito problema della parola d'ordine, ma non sai quanto mi faccia piacere averti finalmente qui con noi! Quanto tempo è passato dall'ultima volta? Undici anni?” Chiese dopo aver sciolto la presa dal peccatore ed essersi seduta al lato opposto della scrivania. Prese un paio di bicchieri e una bottiglia dall'aria costosa, per poi versare una dose generosa di alcol ad entrambi.</p><p>“Tredici mia cara, e ti chiedo scusa <em>Mimzy</em> per aver fatto passare così tanto tempo, ma mi conosci, non sono un tipo che ama la compagnia. Sono in città per lavoro e mi sembrava giusto dedicarti qualche serata. Vuoi ancora che mi esibisca per te?” Donnie accettò il bicchiere dal colore ambrato, prendendo un sorso di quello che si rivelò essere whiskey. Assaporò la sensazione di bruciore che gli passò nella gola.</p><p>“Se lo voglio!? Io ho <em>bisogno</em> di te! Negli ultimi tempi gli affari si sono fatti fiacchi, il jazz non è più di moda come qualche anno fa... tu sei proprio la ventata d’aria fresca di cui ho disperatamente bisogno per il locale!” Spiegò Mimzy mestamente, illuminandosi alla prospettiva degli affari che avrebbe portato la presenza della sua misteriosa star. Aveva costruito un'immagine proprio sulla particolarità di Don di apparire e sparire senza lasciare tracce dietro di sé. In questo modo, i demoni volevano a tutti i costi partecipare a quelle serate, per avere la possibilità di posare lo sguardo su quella creatura tanto sfuggevole come un'ombra.</p><p>“Allora comincia a stampare i volantini, perché la tua star è tornata!” Annunciò entusiasta la volpe, alzando le braccia con aria teatrale.</p><p>“Fantastico! Solo... ti ricordo che non appena la notizia del tuo spettacolo inizierà a girare... beh... temo si rifarà vivo anche quello lì. Sai che non posso impedire ad un Signore Infernale di entrare qui dentro...” A quelle parole, la volpe reagì con un'espressione a dir poco comica, lasciandosi cadere contro lo schienale della sedia, puntando lo sguardo verso il soffitto. Tentò di bloccare il gemito di fastidio che era sorto al ricordo di quel demone che per decadi lo aveva inseguito ad ogni sua esibizione, facendogli regali costosi tra vestiti e gioielli o riempiendo il suo camerino di rose blu. In diverse occasioni aveva provato un approccio più fisico, invitando la volpe ad appuntamenti o cene, ma Don aveva rifiutato ogni singola offerta.</p><p>“Sì, me lo ricordo bene, era troppo chiedere che inciampasse in qualche lancia angelica!? Speravo almeno che lui si fosse stancato di corrermi dietro... non gli ho mai dato ragioni per insistere, evidentemente per gli uomini 'No' è 'Sì' e 'Sparisci' diventa 'Prendimi sono tua!' Ma per te, Mimzy, sono disposto a sopportare questo scocciatore. Spero solo che dopo tutti questi anni, abbia trovato altro su cui concentrarsi...”</p><p>“Non ci contare, ricevo ancora le sue chiamate per avere notizie di te.” Disse la donna spegnendo subito quella piccola fiamma, poi il suo tono divenne più serio “E per quanto riguarda il pagamento...”</p><p>“Mia cara Mimzy, tu sai cosa voglio... scommetto che in questi anni, avrai avuto modo di trovare il peggio del peggio della gente che finisce qua giù. Non smettono mai di arrivare...”</p><p>La piccola donna annuì e prese una chiave dalla scrivania, per poi dirigersi verso un baule che aprì, rivelando un’infinità di cartellette gialle. Gli occhi della volpe si caricarono di aspettativa, mentre Mimzy gliene porgeva alcune.</p><p>“Il peggio del peggio, controlla tu stesso se questi demoni sono di tuo... gradimento...” La voce le si mozzò in gola quando vide che gli occhi dell'altro erano diventati pozzi neri. “Se mi permetti, ti consiglio di iniziare da questo qui. Persino per gli standard dell'Inferno è troppo.”</p><p>La volpe prese tra le zampe la cartelletta indicata e diede un'occhiata alle informazioni che conteneva sul obbiettivo: la pelliccia si accapponò nel leggere il motivo della sua presenza là giù. Mimzy aveva ragione, persino tra i peccatori c'era una categoria in particolare che meritava solo di essere cancellata.</p><p>“Sono perfetti. Disgustosamente perfetti. Hai fatto un lavoro eccellente, mia cara, accetto il pagamento! In cambio mi esibirò per te nel tuo locale.” E con questo, fece comparire tra le zampe una moneta d'argento. La fece danzare abilmente sulle nocche, per poi farla saltare e riacchiapparla tra gli artigli, tenendola ferma tra le punte dell'indice e il medio. Ora era possibile vedere le immagini impresse sulle due facce: un cavaliere da un lato e un drago dall'altra. La porse a Mimzy, la quale la infilò nel corsetto del vestito.</p><p>“Bene, se avrai bisogno di me, potrai trovarmi all'Hazbin Hotel. Immagino che tu ne abbia sentito parlare...” Prima di poter aggiungere altro, vide la bionda alzare il capo di scatto.</p><p>“Tu stai lì? Anche Alastor alloggia in quel posto! È venuto a dirmelo qualche sera fa, sono certa che andrete d'accordo. Avete molto in comune!” Disse ridacchiando. La volpe nutriva qualche dubbio a riguardo, ma preferì tenere lo sguardo smeraldino fisso sul suo bicchiere, mentre ripensava al cervo rosso e al regno di pacifico terrore che era divenuto il territorio in cui si era stabilito, dove l'alta torre radio trasmetteva h24 i suoi programmi di musica e morte.</p><p>I due passarono ancora un po' di tempo a discutere sui dettagli dello spettacolo che avrebbe portato da lì a qualche sera, quale canzone usare e come decorare il locale per ottenere il massimo effetto scenico.</p><p>Quando Donnie, accompagnato da Mimzy, tornò nella sala principale del Cotton Club emise un sospiro di sollievo: Angel era ancora al bancone e stava un po' chiacchierando, in parte flirtando con Giles, ma era rimasto buono e composto sorseggiando il suo drink. La volpe si avvicinò silenziosamente al ragno, per poi parlare all'improvviso facendolo trasalire: “Allora ti sai comportare bene, se lo desideri! Non esagerare però, riesco già a sentire le trombe d'argento che suonano per te per portarti su!” In risposta, ottenne quello che sulle quattro dita della mano poteva essere considerato il dito medio e un secco: “Idiota.” da parte di Angel.</p><p>“Al tuo servizio, mio caro.” Disse la volpe mimando un inchino sornione “Vieni, è ancora presto e come tuo chaperon dico che è il momento di giocare. Ma bada, è impossibile mettere una volpe nel sacco! Ora lascia che ti presenti Mimzy, ogni tanto lavoro per questa adorabile donna. Questo locale è suo e mi sentirei terribilmente offeso se dovessi fare qualcosa che le creasse problemi.” Minacciò in modo velato Don.</p><p><a id="_GoBack" name="_GoBack"></a>“Ho capito l'antifona, farò in modo di non meritarmi attizzatoi su per il culo, Rosso.” Rise Angel, mentre la piccola bionda fissava i due alquanto confusa “Dolcezza, è un piacere conoscerti! Allora… giochiamo o no?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Hunting shadows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come sempre voglio per prima cosa ringraziare Arianna per il power up al capitolo! Lo sfortunato "Ombre cacciatrici" era nato più come filler che come vero e proprio elemento di trama, ma ora devo dire che sono molto soddisfatta del risultato!</p><p>AVVERTENZA: nel capitolo ci sono riferimenti a temi sensibili, e descrizioni grafiche di violenza e sangue.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Alla fine Angel era riuscito a bere più quanto il suo corpo riuscisse a tollerare. Dopo alcune partite a poker, aveva iniziato a biascicare e a perdere la concentrazione, perciò Donnie aveva decretato di chiudere lì la serata.</p><p>Mimzy aveva chiamato per loro un taxi, in modo da farli rientrare all'hotel senza troppe difficoltà. A quella gentilezza, il ragno aveva abbracciato la piccola donna, chiamandola: '<em>dolce tortina morbidosa</em>'. In tutta risposta, la padrona del Cotton Club gli aveva promesso che il successivo giro di alcolici sarebbe stato offerto dalla casa, nonostante Angel fosse uno degli uomini di Valentino.</p><p>Durante la corsa, Angel aveva iniziato a pisolare contro il finestrino: aveva un'espressione contenta e rilassata. Questo lasciò a Don il tempo per osservare la città, con le sue strade e i demoni che le percorrevano, ognuno con la sua forma unica e al contempo mostruosa.</p><p>Sorrise nel pensare a quali tra loro avrebbe presto dato la caccia, un'idea che tornava a farsi viva come un tarlo nel legno fresco. Era ciò che ogni peccatore era costretto a fare all'Inferno: convivere ogni giorno col lato peggiore di sé e lì non c'era alcun tipo di aiuto, solo una lenta discesa nell'oblio. Come Angel e la sua dipendenza dal PCP, Husk e il suo bisogno di alcool e gioco d’azzardo, le ossessioni di Niffty e via così.</p><p>L'Inferno era un buffet infinito per anime maledette.</p><p> </p><p>Quando la macchina accostò davanti all'entrata dell’Hazbin Hotel, la volpe notò una luce fioca che ancora baluginava dall'interno. Le possibilità erano solo due, ragionò Don: o Husk era al bancone a scolarsi l’impossibile facendo finta di pulire il piano bar, oppure Vaggie e Charlie erano rimaste in attesa del loro rientro.</p><p>Svegliò Angel aiutandolo poi a scendere dal taxi e a ritrovare un po' di equilibrio sulle lunghe gambe ondeggianti. Lasciò galantemente che il ragno si appoggiasse alle sue spalle, senza però calcolare che a causa della differenza d’altezza, il petto morbido del ragno si presentasse proprio davanti al muso del povero Don. In quel momento, il capo albino di Angel si chinò in avanti sulla testa della volpe, per posare un dolce bacio tra le orecchie nere, forse uno dei gesti più casti che aveva fatto da lì ad una cinquantina d'anni.</p><p>“Rossho, mi sono davvero divertito e non hai nemmeno dovuto pagarmi alla fineh! Rifahcciamolo tutte le volte che vuoi!” Biascicò concentrandosi per far uscire le parole nell'ordine corretto. Intanto la volpe lo aveva gentilmente guidato verso l’interno dell’edificio, trattenendo una risatina che però si spense subito alla vista delle due padrone dell'hotel che li fissavano: una preoccupata e l'altra decisamente irritata.</p><p>“Siamo tornati! Ragazze, non dovevate aspettarci alzate!” Esclamò Don con entusiasmo. L'espressione di Vaggie rimase dubbiosa, nel mentre scoccava occhiatacce in direzione del ragno barcollante, il quale si era messo a giocherellare con le orecchie di Don. Queste si muovevano istintivamente, scattando di lato ogni volta che il ragno le sfiorava con le dita.</p><p>“Cos'ha combinato?” Chiese la falena, seccamente.</p><p>“Nulla! Assolutamente niente. Il nostro amico qui ha solo alzato un po' il gomito, non immaginavo che il suo metabolismo facesse così fatica a reggere gli alcolici, ma sono rimasto sobrio proprio per controllare che non ci fossero problemi. Ha tenuto fede alla parola data.” Spiegò la volpe mentre Charlie si avvicinava alla coppia per accertarsi che davvero i due non avessero addosso segni riconducibili a scontri o aggressioni.</p><p>“Donnie, ci avete fatto stare in pensiero, iniziavamo a temere che vi fosse accaduto qualcosa...” Disse la bionda.</p><p>“Ti chiedo scusa Charlie, il tempo è davvero volato, come possiamo rimediare?”</p><p>“Io e Vaggie ne abbiamo parlato e abbiamo deciso che domani mattina tu ed Angel pulirete il salone... potrebbe andare bene?” Dal suo tono era chiaro che se fosse dipeso solo dalla principessa, i due se la sarebbero cavata solo con una pacca sulla spalla e una lavata di capo, ma probabilmente la falena aveva insistito per una punizione più decisa.</p><p>“Ma certamente, mia cara! Lo faremo risplendere! Vieni, Angel, ti accompagno a letto... <b>NON</b> in quel senso!” Aggiunse in risposta all'occhiata maliziosa che ricevette mentre lo trascinava verso l'ascensore. Con quelle gambe lunghe sarebbe stato impossibile fare anche solo un gradino senza ribaltare entrambi.</p><p>A fatica raggiunsero la porta della camera del ragno, la differenza di altezza non aiutava per niente, e dopo essersi fatto dare la chiave, aprì e venne travolto da un turbine di sfumature rosa. Ogni cosa in quella stanza sembrava sfoggiare quel colore: il letto, le tende, la toeletta rosa antico, ricoperta di ogni sorta di trucco, in un caos di rossetti, eyeliner ed ombretti; su alcuni oggetti il colore era talmente intenso, che parevano riuscire a provocare danni permanenti alla retina. Persino un piccolo maialino che corse incontro ai due arrivati, sfoggiava quel colore, strappando ad Angel un saluto in falsetto.</p><p>“Ciao, Fat Nuggets!”</p><p>Il maialino si strusciò amorevolmente contro gli stivali di Angel emettendo grugniti felici, per poi passare ad annusare le zampe scoperte della volpe, la quale, nel frattempo, stava cercando invano di tenere le molteplici appendici prensili del ragno, lontano dal proprio sedere, fallendo miseramente.</p><p>Dopo qualche tentativo, riuscì a far cadere Angel, ancora vestito, sul grande letto a forma di cuore. Subito il ragno si accoccolò sotto le coperte morbide proprio, come avrebbe fatto un aracnide nel suo bozzolo di seta per ripararsi.</p><p>Era curioso il modo in cui i peccatori che possedevano corpi di animali e di insetti, venissero influenzati dall'istinto che li caratterizzava. Ad esempio: Donnie si ritrovava spesso ad annusare il luogo in cui si trovava, per identificare possibili pericoli, e per attaccare prediligeva una piccola imboscata, esattamente come avrebbe fatto una vera e propria volpe. Aveva anche notato che Vaggie preferiva stare accanto a fonti luminose e probabilmente il continuo dormire di Husk non era legato solo ad un problema di alcol, ma alla sua natura felina.</p><p>Inoltre Donnie poteva giurare che i segni che aveva visto su alcuni stipiti, fossero causati da delle corna appuntite che marcavano il territorio... a quanto pareva nemmeno un Signore Infernale riusciva a resistere al richiamo dell'istinto.</p><p>La volpe si accertò che Angel fosse tranquillo e addormentato con il suo maialino con sé sul letto, prima di uscire dalla stanza per tornare alla propria. Una volta dentro, sentì Shade sollevarsi da sotto le sue zampe. La vide mentre, tutta felice, saltava agilmente da un muro all'altro, osservando il suo padrone che estraeva i faldoni che Mimzy gli aveva procurato. Ne dispose alcuni sul letto, altri sul divanetto e la scrivania, in modo da permettere alla grande creatura al suo fianco di guardare attentamente i loro prossimi obbiettivi.</p><p>“Shade, piccola, ora desidero che tu osservi bene questi demoni: trovali e scopri i loro movimenti. Domani notte, andremo a caccia. Conto su di te, ma so che non mi deluderai.” Ordinò la volpe. Dopo poco, vide la sua controparte sgusciare silenziosa in direzione della città. Sapeva che Shade avrebbe scovato quei peccatori nel giro di poco.</p><p>Rimase ancora un po’ ad osservare il cielo scuro quando dalla sua borsa si udirono un paio di piccole vibrazioni. Le orecchie si piegarono all'indietro, consapevole che erano ben pochi coloro che possedevano il suo contatto, ancora meno coloro che avevano il coraggio di disturbarlo. Si avvicinò alla borsa e tirò fuori il cellulare che segnalava un messaggio in casella. Sospirò aprendo subito la schermata.</p><p>
  <em> <b>Sam</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Allora? Il Demone della Radio ha già provato a mangiarti?</em>
</p><p>La volpe alzò gli occhi verso il soffitto della camera, seccato. A quanto pareva il suo datore di lavoro non aveva altro da fare se non infastidirlo.</p><p>
  <em> <b>Don</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il cervo al momento non si trova all'Hazbin, pare che abbia degli 'affari da sbrigare altrove'. E tu? Non hai qualche povero sventurato da sbudellare?</em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Sam</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Che impertinente! E io che mi ero tanto preoccupato per la tua salute! Potrei considerare l'idea di venire lì per disciplinarti, ma verrebbe reputato abuso sugli animali. Piuttosto...c'è qualcosa da riportare?</em>
</p><p>A quell'ultimo messaggio, Don inclinò la testa incuriosito. Era decisamente troppo presto per riportare informazioni utili o eventi inusuali, e di norma era la volpe che per prima si metteva in contatto, o per richiedere ulteriore supporto o addirittura per annunciare la conclusione del lavoro. Questa era la prima volta che accadeva il contrario. Con una scrollata di spalle, decise infine di lasciar perdere. Quei messaggi servivano solo a trastullare l'ego del suo capo, e controllando l'ora decretò che non aveva assolutamente voglia di continuare quello scambio '<em>amorevole</em>'. Voleva riposare. Così rispose con un breve:</p><p>
  <em> <b>Don</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nulla, notte.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>E per fortuna, quella fu una notte di riposo tranquillo e senza sogni. Al suo risveglio, Shade era di nuovo al suo fianco, tutta tronfia dopo la sua ricerca per la città. Era riuscita a scovare tutti i demoni, come ordinato. Un gorgoglio felice uscì dalla sua gola, mentre gli occhi rossi brillavano di una luce ferina: era il momento di reclamare le dovute coccole per il buon lavoro svolto, cosa che Don non le poté negare.</p><p>Alla fine prese gentilmente il muso della grande volpe nera tra le zampe, i loro occhi si riflettevano l'uno in quelli dell'altra, verde inghiottito dal rosso rubino.</p><p>“Sei stata molto brava, Shade, stanotte ti lascerò giocare per prima.” In riposta la sua controparte fece schioccare le zanne eccitata.</p><p> </p><p>Quando Donnie scese per fare colazione, riuscì a malapena a sedersi al tavolo che venne tempestato dalle domande di Vaggie sulla serata precedente. La falena voleva essere certa che le versioni della volpe e del ragno collimassero e rimase sorpresa nel sentire che effettivamente Angel aveva saputo controllarsi, beh fatta eccezione per il bere.</p><p>La volpe poi informò il resto dei presenti che aveva fatto riservare un tavolo accanto al palcoscenico del Cotton Club e che tutti erano invitati alla sua esibizione. Decise di non dare troppi dettagli sullo spettacolo, sarebbe stato interessante vedere le loro reazioni dal vivo. Charlie era assolutamente estasiata all'idea di poter assistere ad uno spettacolo, Vaggie naturalmente avrebbe accompagnato la sua ragazza ovunque, ed Angel era curioso di vedere all'opera la volpe, Husk e Niffty invece declinarono l'offerta, il gatto non aveva voglia di lasciare l'Hazbin, mentre la piccola cameriera disse che aveva moltissimo da pulire e che preferiva passare la serata a rassettare.</p><p>Dopo aver mangiato, Niffty diede ad Angel e Donnie il materiale per pulire, lasciando ai due l'enorme sala da sistemare. Oramai la volpe aveva perso il conto degli sbuffi di fastidio emessi dal ragno nel momento in cui aveva scoperto che la punizione per aver trasgredito al coprifuoco era di fare le pulizie, ma si misero comunque all'opera. Spolverarono, spazzarono e lucidarono le decorazioni che dividevano le colonne, dalla forma di cervi rampanti, ma in un paio di momenti Don aveva disertato le pulizie per suonare qualche nota al piano, per lui era davvero qualcosa di irresistibile.</p><p>Dopo un po' di tempo, mentre si stavano occupando del pavimento, il ragno richiamò l'attenzione di Donnie. Erano impegnati a cercare di rimuovere delle macchie particolarmente ostinate e nessuno dei due voleva conoscerne la natura.</p><p>“Senti Rosso... volevo ringraziarti per la serata, ma sopratutto perché stamattina quando mi sono svegliato... beh... avevo ancora i vestiti addosso...” Il tono di Angel era calmo e basso, diverso dal solito con cui sarcasticamente si rivolgeva agli altri.</p><p>“Ti ho messo a letto e basta ieri sera, ma è stato più complicato del previsto, dato che non la smettevi di cercare di palparmi il fondo schiena!” Ridacchiò la volpe mentre continuava a strofinare con forza la spugna sul pavimento.</p><p>“Beh, Rosso... altri non avrebbero avuto il tuo riguardo con me ubriaco...” A quella frase, la volpe sollevò immediatamente la testa cercando gli occhi di Angel il quale però stava facendo di tutto per non incontrarlo. Una delle mani passò sul ciuffo chiaro per aggiustarlo. Don tremava al pensiero che quanto detto, derivasse non da un timore, ma dall'esperienza.</p><p>“Vuoi che mi occupi di qualcuno di questi demoni?” Offrì Don.</p><p>“Ti ringrazio, Rosso, ma hanno avuto già quello che si meritavano. Sono un ottimo tiratore.” Rispose Angel facendogli l'occhiolino. Il suo sorriso lasciava trasparire la gioia diabolica che aveva provato nel restituire a quei demoni quello che si meritavano. Don annuì e tornò a sfregare, prima di venir colpito a tradimento dalla spugna completamente zuppa di acqua saponata di Angel. La volpe emise un verso acuto, seguito da altri più corti mentre sfregava il muso per ripulirsi dall'acqua, mettendosi poi sulle quattro zampe si voltò per fronteggiare il suo '<em>aggressore</em>' “Visto? Mira infallibile!”</p><p>“Questa è guerra!” Urlò afferrando la sua spugna e lanciandola verso il ragno che ancora stava ridendo sguaiatamente. La loro piccola battaglia continuò per diversi minuti, finché Vaggie non entrò a passo di carica per fermare l'imbrattamento del salone, per poi costringere i due colpevoli a riprendere le pulizie.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Il resto della giornata trascorse tranquilla. Nel tardo pomeriggio Don aveva deciso di dare ancora una lezione di scherma a Charlie. L'aveva sorpresa a preparare dei volantini per portare altri clienti all'hotel: erano pieni di colori ed arcobaleni... un'approccio che Don dubitava avrebbe ispirato i demoni a seguire la strada per la redenzione. Perciò l'aveva portata sul tetto per allenarsi ed era sorprendente quanto rapidamente la ragazza riuscisse ad imparare. Charlie era nata per tenere tra le mani delicate una spada: era elegante nei movimenti, armoniosa, anche se ancora molto prevedibile, ma in futuro si sarebbe rivelata un'avversaria formidabile.</p><p>Con l'arrivo della cena, il suo buon umore non fece che aumentare. L'attesa della caccia era essa stessa pregna di piacere. Mangiò velocemente, per poi scusarsi col resto dei presenti, prima di salire nella sua stanza. Non fece in tempo a chiudere la porta che Shade si manifestò subito e s'insinuò dietro la testiera del letto, iniziando a spingere col muso la custodia di legno che si trovava nascosta, ma venne subito fermata dalla volpe.</p><p>“No, Shade, quella è solo per le emergenze, inoltre non intendo risparmiare a nessuno dei nostri ospiti nemmeno un secondo della piacevole nottata che ho programmato per loro. Basterà il pugnale che il visitatore dell'altra sera ha cortesemente lasciato per noi.” Infatti estrasse dalla borsa nera il pugnale argentato, per riporlo al sicuro nel suo cappotto verde. Si diresse verso la finestra per spalancarla, la sua stanza si trovava all'incirca a metà dell'hotel con un balzo saltò giù dalla balconata e come un equilibrista sfruttò ogni appiglio per scendere agilmente di sotto. Una volta a terra, si assicurò di non essere stato notato e iniziò a correre sulle quattro zampe in direzione della città. Sapeva dove doveva cercare, sarebbe stato un gioco da ragazzi attirare quei demoni nella sua trappola.</p><p>Ed eccolo il primo della lista: un rospo che tranquillo stava seguendo dalla strada il notiziario 666; aveva una pelle butterata di un verde marcio, gli abiti vecchi e lisi.</p><p>Da un vicolo opposto al suo bersaglio, la volpe osservava immersa nelle ombre. Shade, al suo fianco, strepitava per mettersi in azione. Era passato troppo tempo dall'ultima volta che le era stato dato il permesso di giocare con qualche peccatore. Vide Don estrarre dalla borsa nera quello che sembrava essere un piccolo cappottino rosa confetto, lo porse alla grossa creatura “Shade, sai cosa fare.” e l'ombra si rimodellò per entrare nell'abito e mettere così in scena la sua parte.</p><p>Il rospo era parecchio annoiato quella notte, aveva deciso di uscire a fare due passi. Da quando era caduto lì, era più difficile trovare il modo per indulgere nel suo vecchio passatempo, nemmeno il notiziario pareva aiutare: le solite guerre tra bande perdevano presto il gusto della novità. Alla fine erano sempre i solito quattro stronzi a cercare di farsi le scarpe e a lui non interessavano i territori o la politica.</p><p>Stava per andarsene, quando con la coda dell'occhio notò un movimento alla sua sinistra: c'era una piccola figura accanto a lui, sembra una lupacchiotta o comunque un tipo di cane, il cappuccio del vestito rosa copriva il muso, ma era possibile vedere le orecchie e la coda fuoriuscirne, la punta di un nasino nero, muoveva le braccia avanti e indietro.</p><p>Il demone non poteva credere alla sua fortuna, per Satana, non si sarebbe fatto sfuggire quell'occasione! Ma la piccola si era già mossa e aveva iniziato ad allontanarsi saltellando con fare giocoso, ignorando il demone che la stava pedinando, così come quest'ultimo ignorava la figura della volpe che lo seguiva dai tetti.</p><p>Dopo una breve camminata, il demone vide la piccola figura scavalcare il muro crollato di un magazzino dall'aspetto fatiscente, abbandonato da chissà quanto tempo; sorrise pensando a quanto facile si stesse rivelando seguire la volpina. A causa del buio, gli fu impossibile notare le numerose macchie nere che costellavano il pavimento del magazzino. Cieco e sordo ai campanelli di allarme che quella situazione sollevava ad ogni passo, vide che la creaturina si era fermata al centro della struttura vuota e lentamente le si avvicinò, allungando una mano viscida. Ma come le sue dita sfiorarono il cappuccio bordato di pelliccia, questo cadde a terra... vuoto. Il demone, stupito, si guardò intorno cercando di capire dove diavolo fosse finita la sua preda.</p><p>“Siete sempre così... prevedibili...”</p><p>La voce proveniva da sopra di lui. Tra le vecchie travi della costruzione fatiscente, stava accucciato Don, la testa inclinata, gli occhi verdi erano stati già da tempo inghiottiti dal vuoto di ossidiana che erano le sue ombre.</p><p>“Quelli come te proprio non sanno resistere, non ce n'è stato uno e dico uno solo che non abbia tirato dritto dopo aver visto la mia piccola Shade trottare allegra in questo magazzino. No... voi avete quest'irrefrenabile desiderio di predare, ma siete peggio degli animali... per questa notte ti mostrerò cosa vuol dire invertire i ruoli.” Sussurrò minaccioso, snudando le zanne bianche e chinandosi per prepararsi a balzare sul demone sotto di lui. In preda al panico, il rospo aveva estratto una pistola e, mentre tremava come una foglia, puntò l'arma contro la volpe sopra di sé... ma non ci fu alcuno sparo.</p><p><a id="_GoBack" name="_GoBack"></a>Il demone udì un ringhio basso e cupo, e in quel momento vide con orrore che il braccio che reggeva l'arma, era ora tra le fauci di una grossa bestia fatta d'ombra, la quale stava masticando lentamente l’arto, producendo un rumore molle e scricchiolante delle carni che venivano perforate e delle ossa che si spezzavano. Solo allora il peccatore iniziò ad urlare di dolore, fissando il sangue colare a fiotti dalla ferita fresca, l'osso esposto dell'omero sfrangiato dove i denti di Shade avevano colpito. Silenziosa ed efficiente.</p><p>“Che stai aspettando? Non è divertente se non ti metti a correre!” Il peccatore si voltò di scatto nel sentire la voce alle sue spalle. Don era sceso dalla trave e ora stava a pochi passi dal demone con le braccia incrociate dietro di sé “Su, forza! Ti darò anche... facciamo dieci secondi di vantaggio!” Lo invitò la volpe con entusiasmo. A quel punto il demone partì in direzione dell'uscita, ma venne subito atterrato dagli artigli di Shade, che si fecero strada senza sforzo nella schiena della sua vittima. Le sue urla risuonarono in cerca di aiuto, tutti i presenti sapevano bene che nessuno sarebbe arrivato.</p><p>“Avevi detto che mi lasciavi dieci secondi! Bastardo!” Piagnucolò il rospo guardando con astio Don, il quale in risposta aveva sollevato le zampe al petto fintamente sconvolto dall'accusa ricevuta.</p><p>“<em>Io</em>, sono rimasto fermo al mio posto! Non ho mai menzionato la mia dolce piccolina!” A quel punto non riuscì più a trattenere le risate e si piegò in avanti, reggendosi la pancia: “Oh! Insomma è esilarante... tu davvero pensavi che avrei giocato con te secondo le regole? Tu, disgustoso e viscido parassita, ti lamenti perché non sono stato sportivo?” La volpe spostò la sua attenzione su Shade, ferma in attesa di altri ordini. Don si limitò a far ondeggiare l'indice, ma la creatura capì e afferrando con un morso il moncone del demone, scosse la testa violentemente, sbattendo il peccatore a destra e a sinistra come fosse un giocattolo per cani. Le urla della sua vittima rimbombavano contro le pareti di metallo corrose. Alla fine, l'ombra lasciò andare la presa, lanciando il rospo diversi metri più in la. Il demone cadde rovinosamente a terra, ma l'incubo non gli lasciò fiato e lo afferrò, dipingendo il pavimento con altro sangue. Lo lanciò senza sforzo da un lato all'altro della struttura e all'ennesima caduta, si udì un rumore secco.</p><p>“Uuuuuuuh, qualcosa si è decisamente rotto, mio caro! Brava la mia Shade!” Richiamò l'ombra prendendo il muso tra le zampe, grattandole le guance affettuosamente. Poi, con un tono minaccioso, tornò a parlare al peccatore, intento a sgattaiolare via “Non ho detto che potevi lasciare la nostra festa.”</p><p>Alzò la zampa con il palmo aperto, un alone rosso la ricopriva interamente e si poteva udire un rumore elettrico, come se tra i suoi artigli stessero passando centinaia di volt. Il rospo si trovò bloccato, come se una forza ineludibile lo stesse tenendo per la collottola. La volpe chiuse il pugno e tirò verso di sé e il corpo del demone seguì il movimento, ritrovandosi nuovamente vicino a Don.</p><p>“Ora direi che è il mio turno di giocare con te!” E dai suoi piedi, le ombre presero vita, agitandosi e muovendosi simili ad onde che si gonfiavano e si arrotolavano intorno a lui come una danza, seguendo i gesti fluidi della volpe, il quale si muoveva come una geisha sul palcoscenico. E più crescevano, più era chiaro il suono che lo scorrere delle ombre causava: come se centinaia di cavallette stessero sbattendo le ali al contempo, provocando un ronzio continuo, inquietante tanto da perforare l’anima.</p><p>Ad un singolo gesto, fluirono contro il demone, sommergendolo in quel mare nero sconfinato, e come centinaia di lame, iniziarono a ferirlo, graffiarlo e lacerarlo senza sosta. Un turbine nero e soffocante che annegava senza acqua. E continuò a tormentare il demone a lungo, lasciando libero sfogo al suo istinto, facendo piovere sangue, per poi lasciare a Shade il tempo per mordere e assalire.</p><p>Alla fine la volpe infilò una zampa nella taschina del gilet e afferrò il piccolo oggetto collegato alla catena argentata. Lo strinse forte tra gli artigli e percepì il calore invadere il suo essere. Una sensazione così intensa e prorompente da lasciare Don con le fauci aperte, un gemito di piacere morì sulle labbra nere.</p><p>Intanto il rospo stava cercando con le sue ultime forze di trascinarsi via, lasciando sotto di sé una striscia di sangue fresco. Nonostante fosse conscio che non ci fosse più speranza, l'istinto di sopravvivenza aveva ormai preso il sopravvento sulla logica e gli stava urlando di provare a scappare via comunque. Sentì che qualcosa era cambiato nel peccatore che si trovava d'innanzi a lui.</p><p>Don si chinò di fronte al demone, dal fondo della sua bocca era possibile scorgere un bagliore arancio, simile a quello di un drago pronto a sputare fuoco, nella zampa destra reggeva il pugnale angelico, un ghigno crudele dipinto sul muso.</p><p>“È stata una serata davvero intensa, non trovi? Abbiamo giocato e devo dire che mi sono divertito come non mi capitava da qualche secolo! Sei stato gentile a prestarti per il mio piacere! Ma sfortunatamente ho ancora altri ospiti da intrattenere.” Poi posò la punta del pugnale angelico sulla guancia butterata del rospo tracciando l'ennesima ferita.</p><p>“Ora, mio caro... è tempo di bruciare.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Broadcast sonata</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come prima cosa: volevo dire un grazie infinito ad Arianna per la revisione! Come seconda cosa: avrei un suggerimento per voi lettori: nel momento in cui Don inizia a suonare vi consiglio caldamente di ascoltare in sottofondo questo pezzo intitolato "Twinkle Twinkle Eternal Darkness" di Musical Basics. L'ho trovato per caso ma è diventato subito la base perfetta per scrivere questo capitolo!</p><p>eccovi qui il link --&gt; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9DDtgvmWQP4</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Il suo ritorno all'Hazbin era stato a dir poco patetico, si sentiva completamente svuotato e privo di forze. Dopo aver infilato nella gola del peccatore il pugnale angelico fino all'elsa, era partito estatico alla ricerca degli altri demoni sulla sua lista. Uno dopo l'altro erano finiti sotto la sua lama e per tutta la notte aveva goduto delle loro grida di dolore, sordo alle suppliche, facendo danzare le sue ombre in una macabra ballata, dando libero sfogo ai suoi poteri.</p><p>La volpe incespicava e in più di un'occasione si era visto costretto a fermarsi per riprendere fiato. Ad un certo punto era salito in groppa a Shade, lasciandosi cadere in avanti sul collo della bestia d'ombra che ora, tranquilla e docile, trottava evitando le strade della città nelle prime ore del mattino.</p><p>Arrivati a destinazione, la fiera nera balzò agile sulla balconata in pietra della stanza della volpe. Una volta dentro, Shade si acquattò di fianco al letto per permettere al suo cavaliere di scivolare sul materasso; con le fauci che fino a poche ore prima erano servite per martoriare i corpi dei demoni che avevano attirato nel magazzino, ora le usò per coprire delicatamente l'esausto Donnie, che l’accarezzò amorevolmente prima d’indicare la borsa sulla scrivania. Shade si mosse subito e rimase poi in attesa ad osservare Donnie che apriva con gli artigli stanchi il fondo della borsa, per estrarre quella che si rivelò essere una boccetta di vetro... vuota.</p><p>La volpe emise un brontolio infastidito, appoggiando il contenitore vuoto ne evocò un altro dalla borsa, ma anche questo non aveva più nulla al suo interno. Ora Donnie stava iniziando davvero a spazientirsi, era distrutto e aveva bisogno di bere giusto un sorso del prezioso liquido che quei piccoli oggetti contenevano per ricaricarsi, quanto bastava per funzionare in modo normale il giorno successivo, ma nel giro di qualche minuto si ritrovò a fissare sette boccette allineate sul comodino: non era rimasta nemmeno una goccia...</p><p>Ora era davvero nei guai e si sentiva un completo imbecille per essersi dimenticato di controllare la sua scorta prima di far ricorso ai suoi poteri in modo così incauto.</p><p>Adesso sarebbe stato costretto a riprendere le forze alla vecchia maniera: un lunga ed ininterrotta dormita, e in quella condizione sicuramente non sarebbe stato in grado di eseguire il semplice compito che gli era stato affidato lì all'hotel.<br/>Sospirando si decise a prendere il telefono della camera e dopo aver emesso qualche colpetto di tosse, compose il numero della camera di Charlie. La ragazza rispose dopo qualche squillo, la voce palesemente assonnata. “Pronto? Chi parla?”</p><p>“Charlie sono Don, temo di aver preso un po' di freddo nell'uscita con Angel, non vorrei attaccare il raffreddore a qualcuno qui dentro, è un problema se rimango nella mia stanza per domani?” A quel punto prese a tossire per condire la sua uggiolante telefonata, voleva essere certo di non essere disturbato nelle successive venti ore. “Te ne sarei davvero grato.”</p><p>“Non preoccuparti, riposa pure, ti farò portare qualcosa da mangiare direttamente in camera. Se hai bisogno di altro non esitare a chiamare!” Rassicurò la principessa, dall'altro lato della cornetta la volpe ringraziò nuovamente e mise giù per poi voltarsi verso Shade.</p><p>“Domani porteranno da mangiare in camera, io non sarò in grado di alzarmi, quindi dovrai prendere le mie sembianze, copriti con una coperta e prendi quello che ti verrà passato, puoi mangiare tutto quello che desideri mia cara... io ora dormo un poco... fai la guardia da brava mentre riposo...” Emise un lungo sbadiglio mentre si liberava dei vestiti e si accoccolava meglio sotto le coperte. Si girò sul fianco, le zampe vicine al corpo e la coda tenuta stretta a scaldarlo di più, aveva sempre tanto freddo... appena chiuse gli occhi smeraldini, venne accolto tra le braccia di Morfeo, la sua ombra nel frattempo era salita sul letto mettendosi comoda, poggiando con fare protettivo il muso sul fianco di Don.</p><p> </p><p>All'inizio il suo sonno era stato così pesante da lasciare la sua mente cullata in un piacevole oblio, il respiro leggero mentre il suo corpo si ristorava; ma poi i suoi vecchi incubi e ricordi si erano insinuati come serpenti nella sua mente, trasformando il suo riposo in un rigirarsi continuo tra le lenzuola. Solo dopo parecchie ore era riuscito ad uscire da quel labirinto e si era finalmente svegliato, ancora stanco, ma in condizioni migliori rispetto a quando era rientrato all'Hazbin.</p><p>Controllò sul cellulare che gli era stato fornito per quel lavoro quanto tempo era effettivamente passato da quando si era addormentato e il dispositivo non mentiva: aveva dormito per quasi ventiquattro ore di fila, erano le quattro di notte e aveva una fame terribile; recuperò i suoi abiti lasciati ai piedi del letto e si diresse verso la cucina al piano inferiore, tallonato da Shade.</p><p>Infilò la testa curioso prima di entrare nella stanza, e comicamente la scena somigliava a quella di una volpe che ispeziona il pollaio prima per decidere quale gallina prendere. Si avvicinò poi al grande frigorifero: dentro era ben fornito, ma c'erano alcune scatole di presunto cibo che emanavo un odore di sangue che gridava “qualcuno” invece di “qualcosa”. Le evitò per assemblare un semplice sandwich che mangiò rapidamente.</p><p>Mentre tornava sui suoi passi, notò il salone con il pianoforte, non riuscendo a resistere al richiamo della sirena si diresse verso lo strumento e si sedette sullo sgabello suonando un paio di note, mentre Shade si accucciava al di sotto.</p><p>La volpe stava ripensando agli incubi che erano tornati a visitarlo e, come in un film proiettato nella sua testa, si ritrovò rivedere il giorno in cui era finito all'Inferno. Le sue zampe iniziarono a toccare le note familiari, le sole che sapevano esprimere il dolore di quei momenti, iniziò a suonare con trasporto mentre ricordava.</p><p> </p><p>E ricordava il colore del cielo, con le nuvole scure e furiose che tuonavano in lampi brillanti senza però versare una singola goccia di pioggia; di come prima dello scontro aveva guardato verso il suo comandante in cerca di sicurezza e ad un suo sorriso si era sentito inarrestabile, non aveva più paura al suo fianco.</p><p>Poi era stata suonata la carica e arma in pugno non aveva esitato un solo momento a lanciarsi nella battaglia, poteva ancora sentire le grida e i lamenti che si levavano intorno a lui, ogni suo colpo preciso e determinato, i suoi avversari sembravano non terminare mai... poi era avvenuto il disastro.</p><p>Quando ormai era impossibile trovare una linea definita tra i colori dei due schieramenti, aveva visto con la coda dell'occhio il capo nemico avvicinarsi di soppiatto alle spalle del suo comandante.</p><p><em>Maledetto codardo</em>.</p><p>Lo aveva pensato in un momento di rabbia rendendosi conto con orrore che nessuno tra i loro aveva visto quel movimento, provò a chiamare invano, la sua voce venne sommersa dalle altre; sapeva che non avrebbe fatto in tempo, ma nonostante tutto si precipitò verso di loro.</p><p><em>Più veloce. Più veloce. </em> <em> <b>Devo essere più veloce!</b> </em></p><p>Diede fondo ad ogni briciolo di energia che gli era rimasta in corpo per accorciare la distanza e capì di non avere scelta, non sarebbe riuscito a parare il colpo con la sua lama... allora spinse con ancora con più forza guadagnando slancio, gli era rimasta solo una possibilità.</p><p>Un attimo prima che l'arma del nemico avesse l'opportunità di calare sul suo comandante lui era piombato nel mezzo come un lampo, colpendo il compagno con una spallata e mandandolo lontano dalla traiettoria della spada, ebbe un momento per vedere che era riuscito nel suo intendo di salvarlo, ma subito dopo il colpo vibrato scese violento su di lui.</p><p>Urlò quando il dolore si irradiò per il suo corpo e stringendo la sua spada si voltò all'improvviso menando un colpo alla cieca con le sue ultime forze, sperò che fosse andato a segno, perché ormai non riusciva più a mettere a fuoco nulla della battaglia che ruggiva intorno a lui, sentiva solo una voce che disperata chiamava il suo nome, ma anche quel richiamo divenne sempre più distante, mentre le ombre offuscavano i suoi sensi... non riusciva a muoversi...</p><p> </p><p>La volpe toccò un'ultima volta la tastiera, le note risuonarono nel salone vuoto, trasportando armonia. Usare il piano lo portava in un mondo tutto suo dove era padrone di sé in ogni sua sfumatura, ma ora con l'affievolirsi del riverbero, i suoi sensi tornarono a fondersi col mondo reale, il silenzio in cui si aspettava di trovarsi era però sopraffatto da un lieve e statico rumore bianco.</p><p>Il suo naso colse il profumo di muschio, una nota flebile di sangue e l'acre della polvere da sparo, le grandi orecchie potevano percepire il suono innaturale provenire da breve distanza, più precisamente alle sue spalle.</p><p>“Spero che la mia esibizione sia stata gradita...” Disse senza nemmeno voltarsi, non aveva davvero bisogno degli occhi per sapere chi, all'interno dell'hotel, aveva la capacità di arrivargli alle spalle senza farsi notare, o di emettere quel particolare rumore; sentì in risposta la calda risata di Alastor, il Demone della Radio.</p><p>“Ahahahah! Assolutamente splendida! Charlie mi aveva detto che un nuovo cliente aveva avuto la malaugurata idea di registrarsi, ma mi aveva tenuto all'oscuro di un simile talento!” Solo allora Donnie si girò sullo sgabello per osservare il Signore Infernale che si stava avvicinando, si potevano udire delle brevi interferenze mentre dagli stivali provenivano suoni simili a degli zoccoli.</p><p>Sicuramente colpiva quanto rosso ci fosse addosso alla magra figura, sembrava che avesse fatto un vero e proprio bagno nel sangue, persino i suoi occhi penetranti avevano una tinta sanguigna che contrastava con il colorito grigiastro della pelle, il tutto era condito da quel sorriso perenne, le zanne gialle tradivano il sentimento in cui erano tenute serrate, per quanto si potesse trattare di un demone dalle sembianze di una creatura predata, in questo mondo era lui il cacciatore.</p><p>Donnie era conscio della pericolosità del demone che aveva di fronte, sopratutto nella condizione in cui si trovava in quel momento, ma una parte di lui ammirava la freddezza con cui veniva messo in esame, allo stesso modo in cui lui stava confrontando Alastor. Questo era un gioco che si poteva fare in due.</p><p>“Non credo di aver avuto il piacere di presentarmi: mi chiamo Don, Donnie se preferisci. Spero non sia un problema se mi sono messo ad usare il tuo pianoforte...” Non ebbe il tempo di continuare perché Alastor lo aveva afferrato per un polso e, invadendo in larga misura il suo spazio personale, lo aveva attirato vicino a sé fissandolo intensamente, lasciando impietrita la volpe. Non immaginava un approccio così... diretto e fisico.</p><p>“È un piacere anche per me, mio astuto amico!” Con un artiglio rosso diede un leggero colpetto alla punta del naso di Don “E non preoccuparti per il piano, l'ho messo qui per il mio intrattenimento personale, ma mai mi sarei aspettato di sentire qualcuno qui all'hotel usarlo con tale maestria!” Spostò poi gli artigli sotto il muso della volpe per sollevarlo e tenerlo fermo “Sai, è davvero curioso: giro spesso per la città, ma non credo di averti mai notato in queste decadi, sei per caso un acquisto recente? E dimmi mio caro... cosa spinge una volpe a scendere nelle prime ore del mattino per suonare come se stesse cercando di esorcizzare vecchie memorie?”</p><p>Alastor col suo accento meta-atlantico aveva davvero la capacità di parlare con la velocità di un levriero. La volpe invece, infastidita dalla mano dell'altro che non accennava minimamente a lasciare la presa, iniziò ad emettere un leggero rimbrotto dal profondo della gola e nell'udire il ringhio, il demone vestito di rosso si affrettò a lasciare il muso del suo interlocutore, come se si aspettasse un morso a tradimento.</p><p>“Sono un tipo solitario, non amo i luoghi affollati, quindi è difficile notarmi quando sono in città, ma sono qui da abbastanza tempo per conoscere te: '<em>Demone della Radio</em>'” Ribatté la volpe con un tono piuttosto seccato “Per quanto riguarda il perché suonavo... non credo di dover dare alcuna spiegazione a riguardo. Volevo suonare e basta.”</p><p>“Doveva essere qualcosa di molto doloroso per suonare a quel modo! Quanto trasporto! Ahahahahah!” Disse ridendo, come se stesse parlando di quisquilie. A quella reazione, la volpe rimase immobile. Era a conoscenza del lato sadico del demone, ma essere il bersaglio di tale atteggiamento incurante, metteva le cose su tutto un altro piano. Il suo sguardo si indurì, le orecchie piatte sulla nuca, l'altro sapeva di aver infilato l'artiglio nella piaga, ma non intendeva dargli la soddisfazione che cercava.</p><p>“Oh sì, è stato davvero doloroso, ma mai quanto immagino lo sia l'essere sorpassati dalla nuova tecnologia.” Disse con tono freddo; questa volta fu il turno di Alastor di accusare e rimanere fermo mentre le parole di Donnie si facevano strada. Quest'ultimo notò con piacere gli occhi del cervo diventare per un istante quadranti radio, attorno a loro l'aria si fece pensate e crepitò sotto l'effetto delle interferenze del demone.</p><p>Alastor si avvicinò ulteriormente alla volpe, gli artigli rossi premevano con forza sul suo braccio, poi come se nulla fosse accaduto, il cervo buttò indietro la testa scoppiando in un'incontenibile risata, lasciando andare l'altro. Quando finalmente terminò fingendo di asciugarsi le lacrime, tornò a prestare attenzione alla volpe.</p><p>“Mmmmmh... è davvero interessante.” Disse Alastor con un tono basso e accattivante, mettendo il braccio libero dal microfono dietro la schiena, si poteva udire un leggero rumore mentre il cervo cambiava le stazioni radio.</p><p>“Cosa sarebbe interessante?” La coda di Don si muoveva con fare irritato alle sue spalle.</p><p>“Il fatto che tu non sia minimamente intimorito da me! Ero stato ammonito dalla nostra adorabile Charlie sul non farti scappare via, ma non credo ci saranno problemi! Si tratta magari di spavalderia? O forse sei semplicemente uno stolto! Ahahahah! Sarà alquanto divertente scoprire questo mistero, spero solo che non si riveli banale, mi sentirei davvero offeso viste le aspettative che stai creando!” Donnie si ripromise un giorno di togliergli quel sorrisetto, possibilmente girandogli la testa di centottanta gradi dal basso verso l'alto.</p><p>Lo sguardo della volpe continuava a rimanere saldo, impedendo alla velata minaccia di mettere radici nella sua reazione. Si chiedeva quanto il demone lo avrebbe spinto per ottenere una qualche forma di soddisfazione, o se gli sarebbe bastato il solo punzecchiarlo di tanto in tanto.</p><p>Donnie stava provando ad immaginare i possibili scenari che quella conversazione poteva portare: andavano da una silenziosa guerra di nervi ad un netto taglio all'altezza del collo del cervo, quando sentì una stranissima sensazione farsi strada prepotente nel suo essere. Un'euforia decisamente incoerente con il resto delle emozioni che stava provando in quel momento... con la coda dell'occhio notò un movimento alle spalle di Alastor poi di colpo urlò:</p><p>“<strong>SHADE</strong>! Vieni immediatamente via da lì!”</p><p>Allora anche l'altro demone si voltò verso il muro e si udì in modo chiaro e distinto il suono di un disco che si interrompeva di colpo, infatti entrambe le loro ombre stavano per così dire interagendo tra loro, ma non nel modo in cui i due si sarebbero aspettati: Shade, che aveva ignorato bellamente l'ordine di Donnie, stava annusando l'ombra di Alastor e sembrava particolarmente contenta di aver trovato un'altra creatura simile a lei. Le due parevano ridacchiare tra loro mettendo in mostra le grandi corna e gli artigli a vicenda, lasciando a bocca aperta i due spettatori.</p><p>“Anche questo è... molto interessante ed inaspettato. Non credevo che esistesse qualcun'altro con una simile capacità.” Con un colpo del microfono a terra, l'ombra di Alastor tornò ubbidiente al suo fianco. Questo fece alzare il sopracciglio di Donnie che si rivolse a Shade scuotendo la testa per poi indicare con l'artiglio lo spazio vuoto al suo fianco. Sospirò quando alla fine anche la sua ombra si mosse verso di lui, ma sospettava che fosse solo per tornare accanto all'altra creatura fosca, le due continuavano a lanciarsi occhiatine d'intesa: rosse braci contro ghiaccio blu.</p><p>“Comunque... non mi hai detto quale motivo spinge un Signore Infernale a scendere nelle prime ore del mattino per ascoltare una volpe melanconica che suona il piano.” Disse Donnie incrociando le braccia dietro di sé.</p><p>“Ma che domanda sciocca! Non sono sceso solo per ascoltare... io ho trasmesso la tua musica! Un simile talento merita di essere sentito da tutta Pentagram City!” Spiegò Alastor con un'alzata di spalle mentre indicava il suo fidato microfono, solo ora Donnie notò che l'oggetto aveva un occhio e che quest'ultimo si stava muovendo.</p><p>“Tu... hai trasmesso...”</p><p>“Esattamente! Non serve che mi ringrazi.” Alastor aveva afferrato la spalla della volpe e, attirandola nuovamente contro di sé in una presa ferrea, allo stesso modo l'ombra aveva passato un braccio intorno al collo di Shade, anche se queste ultime sembravano molto meno artificiose nei movimenti dei rispettivi padroni. “Prova ad immaginare... nel bel mezzo della notte a coprire le urla di quei miserabili peccatori si sente una melodia, la tua musica! Sarebbe una piacevole diversione rispetto al solito, che ne pensi?” Donnie registrò a malapena il suono di un pubblico invisibile che gioiva alla proposta, stava ancora elaborando quanto detto dal cervo in merito alla possibilità che l'intera città lo avesse appena sentito suonare; non era la prima volta che si esibiva per un pubblico, ma l'idea che un momento così personale fosse stato dato a chicchessia lo metteva a disagio.</p><p>“La mia musica?” Mormorò non capendo dove Alastor voleva andare a parare.</p><p>“Mio caro, ti sto offrendo la possibilità di ritagliarti un piccolo angolo nella mia trasmissione! Immagina il successo! I soldi! La fama! Dimmi cosa desideri e te lo farò avere! Che ne dici, potrebbe essere un accordo equo per te?” Disse il Demone della Radio mettendosi di fronte alla volpe e allungando la mano nera che ora riluceva di verde. Per lui questa era la perfetta occasione per stipulare l'ennesimo contratto con un povero e triste peccatore in cerca di una soluzione facile ai suoi problemi.</p><p>E per un momento, in quelle foreste verdi, aveva visto il desiderio: la volpe voleva qualcosa così intensamente da lasciare che la sua immaginazione riempisse il vuoto, ma la nota di tristezza e amarezza che vide dopo negli occhi dell'altro lo lasciò stupito, anche se tale emozione non filtrò mai dalle zanne giallastre del cervo.</p><p>“Ciò che io desidero, tu non puoi darmelo.” La voce della volpe vacillò per un attimo “Inoltre offro già i miei servigi ad un'amica, perciò mi trovo costretto a declinare la tua gentile offerta.” Aggiunse poi con tono educato. In tutta risposta, gli occhi di Alastor divennero due fessure, il sorriso ora appariva davvero molto tirato.</p><p>“Molto bene.” Disse Alastor ritraendo la mano destra. “Se mai dovessi cambiare idea, sai dove puoi trovarmi. Ti auguro di passare una notte... tranquilla.” E con questo prese la strada che portava ai piani superiori, la sua ombra si voltò un'ultima volta salutando Shade e facendole l'occhiolino, la grossa volpe nera reagì con un verso gorgogliante e felice, prese a saltellare intorno a Donnie come avrebbe fatto un cucciolo eccitato.</p><p>“Fai davvero sul serio? Fai sul serio. Piccola, sai che è un tipo pericoloso, non puoi lasciarti abbindolare dalla prima ombra che ti fa gli occhi dolci!” Abbracciò la grossa figura “Avanti, torniamo a letto, dobbiamo prepararci per domani, abbiamo uno spettacolo a cui non possiamo assolutamente mancare!” Disse spingendo l'ombra verso l'ascensore.</p><p> </p><p>Nel frattempo, qualche piano più su, Alastor entrava nella sua camera. Il demone fin da subito vi aveva apportato qualche miglioria grazie alla magia, il lato destro della stanza assomigliava ad uno studio: elegante e con un camino sovrastato da numerosi teschi di cervo appesi al muro, davanti una poltrona dallo schienale alto, mentre sul fondo si trovava la scrivania. Vicino ad essa il letto era ancora intatto, Alastor raramente indulgeva nel sonno, lo trovava una debolezza e quindi lo evitava come la peste, si concedeva al massimo brevi riposi... in piedi... nell'angolo della camera che dava sulla porta per essere certo di tenere d'occhio ogni possibile intrusione... in effetti doveva dare i brividi la visione di Alastor fermo immobile, gli occhi rossi la sola cosa che illuminano fiocamente ciò che lo circonda, mentre il solo suono che risuona è il riverbero del rumore bianco.</p><p>L'altro lato della stanza era da togliere il fiato, un esempio degli incredibili poteri di cui era dotato: il pavimento in legno si interrompeva all'improvviso per lasciare spazio ad un tappeto d'erba soffice che lasciava di tanto in tanto spazio a chiare pozze d'acqua, gli alberi si innalzavano e si contorcevano, lunghe chiome di muschio cadevano dai rami, le lucciole svolazzavano illuminando il bosco come stelle in quel mondo avvolto nella notte estiva della bayou della Lousiana.</p><p>Nei pressi del lato dello studio si trovava un piccolo tavolino e una sedia, entrambi in metallo laccato di bianco, il suo posto preferito dove amava cenare, naturalmente era la cacciagione la portata preferita del demone.</p><p>Il demone della Radio andò a sedersi alla scrivania, sopra vi erano i documenti che Charlie gli aveva lasciato da rivedere per l'hotel, al momento erano in parte nascosti da materiale da cucito: c'erano un paio di forbici, aghi, bottoni e stoffa ruvida.</p><p>Alastor incrociò gli artigli rossi pensoso mentre ripercorreva gli eventi di quella notte: era intento a preparare nuove bambole da aggiungere al suo piccolo esercito di pezza, in vista di una possibile espansione del suo territorio, mentre la sua ombra si crogiolava nella poltrona di fronte al camino, quando le sue orecchie sensibili avevano colto quella splendida musica provenire dal salone. Aveva scambiato un'occhiata con Shadow che si era alzato con'espressione confusa dipinta sui suoi lineamenti, curiosità spiccava nella cavità azzurrine dove si trovavano gli occhi.</p><p>
  <em> <b>Musica. Musica. Musica. Musica. Bella Musica. Andare a vedere?</b> </em>
</p><p>Il modo di esprimersi di Shadow era molto semplice, ma sapeva farsi capire dal suo padrone, così Alastor aveva posato l'ago che teneva tra gli artigli della mano sinistra, si era alzato e dopo aver evocato il suo microfono era sceso per investigare sulla provenienza di quella melodia.</p><p>Era stato facile trovare la volpe, aveva gli occhi chiusi ed era talmente presa dal suonare che non aveva notato la presenza del cervo, muoveva la testa come in risposta alle note che i suoi artigli stavano creando armoniose; la musica era intensa, ma carica di rabbia, e al contempo chiedeva una qualche forma di conforto; notò poi che qualcosa si era mosso rapidamente da sotto il pianoforte, e aveva la sensazione che qualsiasi cosa fosse lo stesse fissando con astio.</p><p>Alastor diede un paio di colpetti al microfono che aprì l'occhio rosso-arancio e lo puntò in direzione della volpe, ora chiunque avesse posseduto una radio all'inferno avrebbe sentito quella magnifica composizione, certo non erano le solite urla strazianti che i suoi ammiratori adoravano, ma per una volta poteva fare un'eccezione... forse per più di una volta, pensò mentre un'idea si faceva strada per un possibile contratto.</p><p>Aveva atteso la fine dell'esibizione e solo allora la volpe si era accorta della presenza di Alastor, notò che i suoi occhi erano verdi come le foreste di New Orleans in primavera, e che lo squadravano con fare inquisitorio; il loro scambio era stato dilettevole, aveva adorato il modo in cui la volpe rossa aveva reagito al suo commento sulla sua musica, ma era stato meno piacevole sentire la sua risposta.</p><p>Per un attimo aveva considerato di invitarlo nel suo scantinato sotto la torre radio per un tete-à-tete privato, in cui sarebbero stati invitati anche i suoi coltelli... ma poi Don aveva richiamato prontamente la sua ombra. Tuttavia Alastor stava ascoltando come Shadow non la smettesse di adulare la creatura sua simile e altrettanto mostruosa che aveva di fronte, evidentemente anche lei possedeva una certa individualità.</p><p>
  <em> <b>Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Volpe bellissima. Profuma di sangue. Sangue. Sangue. Sangue fresco. Bella volpe andata a caccia. Occhi come brace. Bella. Bella. Bella.</b> </em>
</p><p>Dopo quello scambio aveva informato l'ignara volpe della sua brillante idea di trasmettere a tutto l'Inferno la sua talentuosa esibizione e si era visto, per ben la seconda volta da quando era entrato nell'hotel, rifiutare la proposta di un contratto. Che sfacciato! Aveva osato insinuare che non fosse in grado di esaudire la sua richiesta... chissà a cosa si riferiva... quali desideri si nascondevano in quegli splendidi occhi di smeraldo?</p><p>Tornò al presente e si voltò verso Shadow, poteva percepire la sensazione di piacere ed interesse che la creatura aveva sviluppato verso la sua simile.</p><p>“Hai detto che hai sentito odore di sangue provenire dalla bestia?” Gli chiese, un dettaglio che non gli era sfuggito, un altro elemento che aveva punzecchiato la sua curiosità.</p><p>
  <em> <b>Sì. Sì. Sì. Sì. Profumo di sangue. Sangue. Sangue. Sangue. Da bella volpe. Anche da piccola volpe. Ucciso. Ucciso di recente.</b> </em>
</p><p><a id="_GoBack" name="_GoBack"></a>“Aaaaah... allora sotto quel bel musetto si nasconde di più di un animale sempliciotto. È curioso davvero, non era minimamente intimorito dalla mia presenza... mi domando perché...” A quel fatto il rumore statico era aumentato di volume, la paura era ciò che teneva a freno i demoni intorno a lui, adorava vederli tremare e scappare in sua presenza... eppure la volpe ne sembrava immune, che mistero!</p><p>
  <em> <b>Forse come ragno lascivo? Forse. Forse. Forse. Non conosce il padrone?</b> </em>
</p><p>“Forse mi sottovaluta, Shadow, ma penso che sapesse perfettamente con chi stava parlando e questo rende il gioco ancora più divertente. Non vedo l'ora di scoprire cosa nasconde. Scommetto che sarà una magnifica fonte di intrattenimento! Mentre tu potresti avvicinarti alla sua bestia, mi è parso che la trovassi... amabilmente mostruosa.” All'idea gli occhi di Shadow brillarono, già riusciva a vedersi in compagnia di quella grottesca cacciatrice, magari circondati da cadaveri e sangue, era perfetta.</p><p>
  <em> <b>Posso. Posso. Posso. Posso andare da volpe bella?</b> </em>
</p><p>“Fai pure Shadow, ma lascia il nostro astuto amico a me. Sono stato chiaro?”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Carved trees</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Amici scusate la lunga attesa, ma finalmente sono riuscita procedere con la storia! (inserire rumore pre-registrato di folla in delirio).<br/>Come sempre un enorme grazie ad Arianna per la revisione e attenzione ad Alastor che fa l'Alastor e alle dad jokes veramente pessime del capitolo... se sopravvivete a quelle potete sopravvivere a tutto.</p><p>Come ride una volpe? così--&gt;  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wTS0A-ZN3os</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Il suo letto era così caldo e morbido, non riusciva smettere di crogiolarsi in quel tepore mentre si tirava la coperta sopra le orecchie e si rannicchiava in quel nido soffice. Dalla sua gola si potevano udire fusa di contentezza e sapeva per certo di poter continuare a stare così per il resto dell'eternità.</p><p>Ma Shade, che lo stava osservando intensamente dal lato del letto, aveva altri piani in proposito; aveva atteso paziente il primo movimento del suo padrone, per entrare in azione.</p><p>Don aprì gli occhi di scatto nel percepire le intenzioni della sua ombra, la quale, come un gatto pronto a lanciarsi sul topo, era determinata a dare alla volpe un risveglio deciso. Così Shade si era issata sulle zampe posteriori per spingere con insistenza con quelle anteriori sul petto del suo padrone, uggiolando e gemendo. Non ottenendo subito il risultato sperato, prese le coperte e le lanciò giù dal letto, per poi riprendere inesorabile il suo assalto, ignorando le lamentele di Donnie.</p><p>“Va bene Shade! Sono sveglio, sono sveglio... smettila... SONO SVEGLIO!!!” Urlò alla fine Donnie spingendo via l'ombra che rimase accanto al letto per assicurarsi che la sua controparte non si girasse per tornare a dormire.</p><p>“Mi vuoi spiegare che ti prende?” Chiese la volpe sedendosi ed incrociando le braccia. La risposta arrivò con un'ondata di sensazioni ed emozioni: Shade era eccitatissima all'idea di rivedere l'ombra di Alastor e premeva per scendere il più velocemente possibile. La cosa lasciò interdetto Donnie, non immaginava che Shade potesse sviluppare un tale interesse verso l'altra ombra dopo un solo incontro, ma a quel punto non aveva senso ignorare la creatura che aveva davanti. Sapeva che se non l'avesse accontentata gli avrebbe dato il tormento.</p><p>“Hai vinto, Shade, andiamo dal tuo spasimante.” Disse mentre si stiracchiava e sbadigliava sonoramente, mettendo in mostra le zanne bianche e lasciandosi sfuggire un piccolo verso allegro. Quando però richiuse la bocca, il suo muso mostrava un'espressione più seria... portare Shade dal servitore di Alastor significava confrontarsi nuovamente col cervo e il pensiero non lo entusiasmava per niente. Nella notte precedente, il loro incontro aveva portato a degli scambi tutt'altro che amichevoli.</p><p>E quella proposta per un contratto... tutto ciò che desiderava in cambio di una cosuccia insignificante come la sua musica. Come si poteva dire di no? Oh, che sciocco che era! La musica <em><b>e</b></em> la sua <em><b>anima</b></em>. Legata indissolubilmente in un eterno servizio agli ordini del Demone della Radio, costretto ad esaudire ogni suo piccolo ordine e capriccio. Che affare.</p><p>Non poteva negare che per un attimo si era lasciato andare, immaginando cosa sarebbe accaduto se Alastor avesse esaudito il suo desiderio... non avrebbe più sentito il bisogno di nascondersi.. non avrebbe più sentito dolore... era una tentazione a cui era quasi impossibile resistere, ma sfortunatamente certe cose non posso essere sistemate con un semplice schiocco di dita. Questo pensiero lo aveva fatto sprofondare nello sconforto, un sentimento con cui era costretto a convivere, ma di cui avrebbe fatto volentieri a meno. Specialmente quando si tramutava in qualcosa di peggiore, qualcosa di difficile da tenere sotto controllo, pensò mentre il suo sguardo si spostava su Shade la quale giocava ad acchiappare la sua stessa coda.</p><p>Comunque non aveva scelta, non poteva certo evitare i residenti dell'hotel ad oltranza. Era il momento di indossare la sua maschera e tornare a giocare al bravo e buon peccatore in cerca di redenzione. Così si alzò sospirando dal letto ed iniziò la solita routine che prevedeva una lunga spazzolata alla sua pelliccia. Era un vero incubo, sulla sua coda trovava sempre dei nodi fastidiosi, se non spendeva almeno mezz'ora a pettinarla con attenzione, come se non avesse già abbastanza problemi di cui preoccuparsi lì all'Inferno!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Una volta raggiunta la sala da pranzo, vide che solo il Demone della Radio era all'interno. Stava finendo di preparare il tavolo per la colazione e indossava un grembiule nero e decorato con tante piccole asce rosse ed insanguinate, con su scritto '<em><span class="u">Do not kiss the cook</span></em>'. Stava canticchiando tra sé e sé, la sua voce lasciava trasparire il suono statico che lo accompagnava ad ogni movimento. Al suo fianco si trovava la sua ombra, intenta a posare le ultime tazze per i commensali che sarebbero arrivati da lì a poco.</p><p>Alla vista dell'ombra di Alastor, la volpe sentì Shade scivolare veloce verso il cervo rosso. La vide alzarsi dal pavimento ed avvicinarsi al demone con la testa inclinata, mentre emetteva leggeri gorgoglii per palesare la sua presenza al demone. Alastor si era voltato di scatto e si era come bloccato per un istante. Ricordò a Donnie un cervo colto di sorpresa dai fari di una vettura e che rimaneva di conseguenza paralizzato per qualche secondo dai fasci di luce. La cosa strappò un sorriso alla volpe, mentre osservava come la sua piccola si fosse accucciata davanti al demone, in attesa.</p><p>“Oh! Ecco qui il nostro nuovo ospite con la sua amabile guardiana!” Alastor salutò Donnie con un ampio sorriso, per poi spostare la sua attenzione su Shade che era rimasta calma e composta ai suoi piedi. “Sei una signorina davvero molto educata, cosa rara di questi tempi!” Allungò gli artigli rossi per dare un paio di colpetti delicati sulla testa di Shade, come avrebbe fatto con un cucciolo, per poi ritirare subito la mano ad un cenno della grossa creatura davanti a lui, come se si fosse aspettato una reazione aggressiva, ma si ricompose subito, lasciando persino il dubbio che il suo movimento fosse stato genuino. “Molto bene, Shadow? Credo che questa adorabile fanciulla ti stia cercando.” E subito, da dietro le spalle del cervo, si staccò Shadow. Il suo ghigno era largo e affilato quanto quello della volpe nera, la quale, nel frattempo, si era alzata e scodinzolava felice, incapace di trattenere quelle emozioni nuove.</p><p>Shadow prese la grande zampa di Shade e con fare galante le diede un bacio sul dorso, dalla gola della volpe d'ombra provenì quella che poteva essere definita come una risatina, gli occhi parvero farsi infuocati. Nel frattempo anche Donnie si era avvicinato al trio.</p><p>“Piccola, vorrei evitare durante la colazione discussioni a tema '<em>estensioni d'ombra</em>', quindi perché tu e il tuo amico non andate a visitare la biblioteca?” Le due creature nebulose annuirono e si avviarono verso la sala al piano superiore. Non appena si furono dileguate, la volpe si voltò verso Alastor: “Immagino sia superfluo il solito discorso 's<em>e la tua ombra fa qualcosa alla mia, ti riduco in tanti piccoli pezzettini</em>', vero? Permetto questo perché da tempo la mia piccola Shade non aveva un passatempo, perciò la lascerò libera di fare ciò che più le aggrada, ma se pensi di usarla per i tuoi scopi...” La volpe lasciò la minaccia incompleta, ma alzò gli artigli grigi per poi stringerli di fronte al demone in rosso con fare evocativo.</p><p>“Come vuoi tu, piccola volpe.” Scrollò le spalle Alastor per poi dare anche a lui una paio di colpetti sul naso con aria fintamente gentile. Sordo a quanto detto da Don, ma soprattutto ignorando lo sguardo penetrante che gli aveva rivolto per l'epiteto, mise poi una mano sulla sua spalla destra e, spingendolo con una certa forza verso il tavolo, lo fece sedere, per poi sparire dietro la porta che dava sulla cucina.</p><p>Donnie lasciò cadere la testa contro il tavolo e dalla sua bocca sgorgò un verso lamentoso nel rendersi conto che il cervo non possedeva il benché minimo rispetto dello spazio privato altrui. Anzi, probabilmente si divertiva ad invadere quella bolla di sicurezza che normalmente veniva rispettata per un senso di cortesia universale.</p><p>
  <em>Semplicemente splendido... un altro Sam.</em>
</p><p>Il filone di pensieri venne interrotto da una voce acuta che lo aveva chiamato dalla porta della sala da pranzo.</p><p>“Ehi, sembra che tu stia meglio, Rosso!” Salutò Angel Dust, mentre lo raggiungeva e si sedeva al suo fianco. Era vestito con un maglione morbido, e non perse tempo nel riempire la sua tazza di caffè, addolcendolo con diverse cucchiaiate di zucchero.</p><p>“Meglio?” L'affermazione aveva colto la volpe di sorpresa, lasciandolo a brancolare nel buio per qualche istante. Poi una lampadina si accese, le orecchie nere si alzarono in risposta. “Oh, sì! Quel raffreddore mi ha proprio messo k.o.!” Ridacchiò nervosamente la volpe. “Devo fare più attenzione, temo. Anche con la pelliccia rischio di prendere freddo!” Stava per continuare la sua splendida arrampicata sugli specchi, ma fortunatamente venne salvato dal ritorno del cervo che emerse dalla cucina con il piatto pronto per la volpe tra le mani.</p><p>“Ecco a te, mio astuto amico!” Alastor posò con fare teatrale il piatto fumante di carne: era ricoperta da una generosa dose di sugo, posata su un letto di porridge di mais: aveva un aspetto davvero invitante.</p><p>“Charlie mi ha detto che questa sera ti esibirai al Cotton Club, quindi avrai bisogno di energia! Questo viene da una vecchia ricetta di famiglia! Non fare complimenti, mangia!” Insistette mettendo la forchetta tra le zampe della volpe.</p><p>“Uh... grazie.” Don inforcò un boccone, ma un attimo prima di metterlo tra le fauci, si bloccò. Spostò lo sguardo su Alastor che stava aspettando trepidante la reazione al suo piatto, non che si immaginasse qualcosa di diverso da un complimento. “Questo... non è simil maiale, vero?” La volpe ricordava quello che aveva fiutato la notte precedente all'interno del frigorifero. A quelle parole, Angel aveva alzato un sopracciglio confuso. Una parte di lui era leggermente in ansia, consapevole che in più di un'occasione aveva notato il modo in cui Alastor guardava Fat Nuggets... come un piatto di pancetta. Ignorava che il termine usato da Donnie era riferito ad un tipo di carne completamente diverso.</p><p>“Ohohoh! Non dissacrerei mai una ricetta di famiglia in questo modo! Inoltre, certe mie preparazioni <em>non </em>sono per gli ospiti dell'hotel.” L'ultima parte era stata sussurrata in modo che al tavolo solo la volpe potesse carpire il senso della frase, l’equalizzazione della radio aumentò di qualche tono.</p><p>Don annuì e addentò la carne, e come quando aveva assaggiato i beignets, non riuscì a trattenere un verso acuto di contentezza, mentre il gusto ricco delle spezie amoreggiava con le sue papille gustative. La coda si arricciò come quella di un gatto. Accidenti, il cervo ci sapeva davvero fare coi fornelli!</p><p>“Ehi, Alastor... lo sai che quando Rosso ha provato i tuoi beignets si è messo a fare le fusa? Come un tenero micetto.” Angel aveva scelto il momento in cui la bocca della volpe era piena, per esporlo di fronte al cervo, godendo nel sentirlo tossicchiare per l'imbarazzato. Donnie aveva dipinta sul muso un'espressione molto divertente per il ragno.</p><p>“Mmmmh!” Mugugnò prima di deglutire rumorosamente. “Angel! Come hai potuto? Mi fidavo di te!” Si girò poi verso l'altro, incontrando a pochi centimetri dal suo muso gli occhi vermigli del Demone della Radio. Riflettevano un buon livello di divertimento a spese della volpe. “La... la carne è davvero molto buona...” Bofonchiò Donnie.</p><p>“È stato un piacere poterti servire, mio astuto amico.” Disse Alastor con un tono di voce molto basso e fissando intensamente Don. Stranamente l’equalizzazione che solitamente accompagnava la sua voce, era calata rendendola quasi naturale, ma non per questo suonava meno minacciosa, come una bacca che appariva perfetta, ma che alla fine si rivelava ricca di veleno.</p><p>Comunque, la volpe non poté fare a meno che osservare di rimando quegli occhi. Deglutì ancora incapace di fermare un pensiero traditore... erano davvero di un bel colore... rosso scuro, come sangue che cola da una ferita, con quel bagliore... intanto annusava l'aria che, a causa della vicinanza del cervo, ora sapeva di muschio e polvere da sparo. Il suo naso si muoveva leggermente mentre catturava quegli odori, sentì la traccia di sangue e per quanto potesse suonare strano, quel miscuglio era gradevole per lui.</p><p>“Wow... le tensione sessuale è così spessa che si potrebbe usare al posto del lubrificante... perché non vi prendete una camera voi due?” Commentò Angel sempre sorseggiando il suo caffè. I due astanti si voltarono di colpo verso di lui, in sottofondo un rumore acuto di un disco che si interrompeva, mentre la bocca di Don si spalancava, la sua coda si muoveva come un serpente in agonia.</p><p>A salvare Angel da una probabile morte violenta, arrivarono dal piano inferiore Charlie e Vaggie. Le loro espressioni sembravano ansiose e preoccupate, o almeno. la falena era preoccupata. Stavano discutendo animatamente e continuavano ad indicare il giornale che Vaggie stringeva nella mano guantata.</p><p>“Andiamo Vaggie! Non possiamo rinchiuderci qui dentro solo perché qualcuno pensa che il Cacciatore sia tornato! Pensa a quanti demoni potrebbero aver bisogno del nostro aiuto... e stasera abbiamo promesso a Donnie di andare a vederlo al suo spettacolo! Non posso deluderlo così! Sarebbe disastroso per il programma di riabilitazione... e poi sai quanto mi piacciono queste cose! Oh, e poi verrà Alastor con noi, non abbiamo nulla da temere!” Charlie appariva così entusiasta all'idea, con molta probabilità sarebbe uscita anche nel bel mezzo di uno Sterminio pur di andare a vedere lo spettacolo.</p><p>“Non è solo del Cacciatore che mi preoccupo...” La falena lanciò un'occhiataccia in direzione di Alastor che rispose prontamente allargando il suo sorriso e socchiudendo gli occhi in un gesto di sfida. Le due intanto avevano raggiunto il tavolo salutando i presenti, beh... Vaggie salutò <em>quasi</em> tutti i presenti.</p><p>“Husk e Niffty non si uniscono a noi?” Chiese Donnie guardandosi intorno, sperava di poter creare per la piccola ciclope un'altra Silhouette in modo da poterla aiutare nelle pulizie.</p><p>“Oh, Niffty ha detto che si è svegliata presto per poter pulire... mentre Husk... lui stava facendo colazione con le noccioline del bar e... una birra.” Disse Charlie sollevando le spalle e alzando le mani a mo di spiegazione.</p><p>“Capisco... di cosa stavate parlando voi due? É successo qualcosa di grave? Beh... più grave del solito.” La volpe appariva incuriosita dalla scambio tra le due donne.</p><p>“Parlavamo del fatto che sarà meglio fare attenzione in questo periodo... pare che il Cacciatore si sia di nuovo messo all'opera.” E dicendo questo Vaggie mise giù il giornale, in prima pagina il titolo riportava audace: '<em><b>Notte di fuoco a Pentagram City!</b></em>' e al di sotto vi erano diverse fotografie, i corpi dei demoni apparivano nelle immagini come bruciati, interamente o in parte, e tutti avevo sulla gola il segno chiaro del colpo di grazia che gli era stato inflitto con il pugnale angelico.</p><p>A quella vista, Don abbassò le orecchie e strinse gli occhi, le pupille strette. Per il resto dei commensali poteva benissimo essere un segno di apprensione, ma in realtà il suo era stupore nel vedere il suo lavoro riportato così clamorosamente sulla carta grigiastra. Era così in bella mostra, senza alcuna censura per i corpi martoriati. All'inizio le sue uccisioni passavano quasi inosservate. In quel luogo simili '<em>incidenti</em>' erano all'ordine del giorno, ma col passare degli anni i giornali avevano sviluppato un interesse quasi morboso per il sensazionalismo dato da quelle morti violente. Con la diffusione e l'evoluzione della tecnologia, le cose erano solo peggiorate e non era arduo riconoscere l'opera dei suoi artigli su quei demoni.</p><p>Nel tempo gli era stato dato quel soprannome: il Cacciatore.</p><p>“Nah, quel tipo sta facendo un favore alla città! Fa sempre fuori gentaglia schifosa come pedofili, stupratori e simili. Lo pagherei per vedere un paio di persone bruciate a quel modo...” Disse Angel, mentre la sua voce si riempiva di astio. “Sfortunatamente pare si lavori solo i pesci piccoli... un vero peccato.” Commentò alzando le spalle e tornando poi a mangiare i suoi cereali.</p><p><em>Non è del tutto esatto... </em>pensò la volpe, dando un rapido sguardo al ragno in rosa, ma la sua attenzione venne catturata subito da un sussurro. L'orecchio ruotò in direzione della fonte.</p><p>“Mmmmh... ecco che fine avevano fatto questi signori... e io che avevo preparato per loro degli inviti a cena speciali...” Quella frase era stata pronunciata con un tono leggerissimo, ma l'udito di Donnie era molto fino e non gli era sfuggito il crepitio che aveva accompagnato quelle parole. Si voltò stupito verso Alastor, il quale stava ancora fissando con interesse le fotografie sul giornale, come se quei corpi anneriti potessero dargli un qualche indizio sul misterioso Cacciatore.</p><p>Per fortuna nessuno parve fare caso al commento del cervo e passarono a chiacchierare del più e del meno, mentre Charlie faceva le presentazioni e ricordava ancora ad Alastor di non far scappare la volpe, ignara dell'incontro avvenuto nella notte, ma che nessuno dei due fece presente, anzi. Alastor aveva messo in mostra le sue doti di oratore, intrattenendo gli altri come per rassicurare la principessa sulle sue intenzioni. Probabilmente sapeva che lei non avrebbe apprezzato il tentativo del cervo di strappare un accordo con Donnie.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Subito dopo colazione, Alastor si affiancò a Donnie e, prendendolo a braccetto, iniziò a condurlo verso le scale: “Oh, mio lesto amico, Charlie ti avrà sicuramente mostrato l'albergo, che ne dici di fare un salto nella sala lettura? Ci sono moltissimi tomi che scommetto troverai davvero interessanti, e stimolanti per la mente di una creatura notoriamente scaltra come te!” Disse facendo a Don l'occhiolino, probabilmente il messaggio nascosto all'interno della frase poteva suonare come un: 'Dovremmo andare a recuperare le nostre ombre, non credi?'</p><p>La volpe annuì lasciandosi guidare dal cervo e dando un'occhiata rassicurante a Charlie. Intanto poteva sentire gli artigli rossi del cervo premere con forza nel suo braccio. “Alastor, questa giacca mi è stata regalata di recente, e ci tengo molto, perciò gradirei che tu non la rovinassi.” Disse Donnie lanciando ad Alastor uno sguardo torvo, al quale rispose colmando il silenzio con una risata cupa, ma subito la sua presa si allentò un poco.</p><p>Ed era effettivamente la prima volta in cui la volpe entrava nella sala adibita a biblioteca. L'aveva solo intravista nel suo primo tour dell'hotel, ma decise subito che quella sarebbe stata la stanza dove avrebbe sicuramente passato la maggior parte del suo tempo. La sala era molto grande e rettangolare, le pareti erano state riempite da scaffali stracolmi di libri. Era illuminata da una grande vetrata che si trovava sul fondo, le cui decorazioni, che ricordavano un meleto, riscaldavano i mobili di legno scuro all'interno, donando una tinta rossa, gialla e verde tutt'intorno. La biblioteca era in divisa su due piani: si poteva accedere alla balconata superiore tramite una scala a chiocciola in ferro battuto decorata con rami e foglie. Questi non erano i soli elementi naturali, le colonne che portavano al soffitto a V e le varie travi, erano scolpite a richiamare intricati intagli di rami e frutti, come se il legno fosse stato trasformato nella chioma e nei rami di un melo. La vista lasciò la volpe senza fiato.</p><p>Sotto la vetrata si trovava una lunga panca ricca di cuscini, seduto sopra di essa si trovava Shadow, tra gli artigli della mano sinistra teneva una copia dall'aspetto piuttosto vecchio di 'Romeo e Giulietta' mentre con la destra accarezzava la testa di Shade che si trovava ai suoi piedi stesa su di un fianco.</p><p>Sembrava che il servitore di Alastor stesse leggendo per la controparte di Donnie, ma nessun suono proveniva dalla sua gola, solo un sibilo basso, e strisciante. Forse solo il cervo era in grado di ascoltare quello che diceva, così come solo Don poteva percepire le sensazioni di Shade.</p><p>“Oh, oh, pare che siamo arrivati in un momento poco opportuno, ma non ti preoccupare, richiamo subito quel Casanova.” La zampa della volpe si chiuse gentilmente su quella di Alastor, per un attimo il suono proveniente dal suo corpo si trasformò in un rumore gracchiante e secco, seguendo la reazione istintiva del cervo che si era bloccato nel momento in cui era stato toccato.</p><p>“No, lasciali.” Disse la volpe “Non fanno niente di male, non c'è nulla di sbagliato...” Don non stava guardando Alastor, aveva tenuto gli occhi sulle due ombre, sopraffatto per un attimo dalla sensazione di pace e contentezza che Shade stava provando in quel momento. Poi, come se si fosse scosso da un sogno, si girò e vide la sua zampa nera sopra gli artigli rossi del cervo e subito la ritrasse come se fosse stato scottato. “Scusa! Io... mi sono distratto... avevi parlato di libri! Sì! Leggere è un'ottima idea!” Si allontanò, cercando disperatamente rifugio tra le numerose coste, cercando tra i vari titoli mentre si malediceva per il modo in cui si era lasciato andare, mentre percepiva lo sguardo scarlatto del cervo sulla schiena. Alla fine anche Alastor aveva raggiunto uno degli scaffali, prendendo tra le mani una copia de 'Il grande Gatsby', per poi accomodarsi sopra uno dei divanetti che riempivano il piano terra, mentre il rumore bianco tornava ad un volume normale.</p><p>Don nel frattempo aveva preso a caso uno dei libri, gli occhi si erano lasciati influenzare dal dorso verde scuro del tomo e ora tra le zampe reggeva 'Orgoglio e pregiudizio'. <em>Romanzo d'amore sia</em>, pensò mentre saliva la scaletta metallica. Sentiva ancora che quelli occhi vermigli non avevano abbandonato i suoi movimenti. Mise il libro all'interno della giacca, poi si issò facilmente sul bordo della ringhiera, restando in equilibrio e studiò la distanza che lo separava dalla trave sopra di sé, inclinando la testa da un lato e dall'altro. Poi saltò, raggiungendo il ramo che fungeva da trave centrale, il più grande, ed atterrò con grazia sulle quattro zampe con la stessa agilità di un gatto. Si stese comodamente sul grosso tronco, una delle zampe posteriori ciondolava verso il basso assieme alla coda vaporosa, solo la punta bianca si muoveva pigramente. Era deciso ad ignorare il demone sotto di se.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>E ci volle un'ora intera prima che Alastor si decidesse che era il momento perfetto per andare ad infastidire la volpe. Chiuse il suo libro per lasciarlo sul divanetto e si avviò col suo passo ticchettante sulla scala a chiocciola, mentre teneva gli occhi fissi sulla sua preda. Era rimasto stupito dal gesto che l'altro aveva fatto per impedirgli di separare le due ombre: non solo Don aveva osato toccarlo, ma l'aveva fatto senza l'intento di aggredirlo o minacciarlo. Insomma, un evento più unico che raro, e questo non aveva fatto altro che aumentare la sua curiosità.</p><p>Il cervo rosso si appoggiò alla balaustra, la testa sorretta dalla mano, gli occhi scarlatti socchiusi. Sapeva che la volpe lo aveva sentito avvicinarsi, le orecchie nere si erano subito mosse in direzione del rumore, nonostante Donnie non avesse interrotto la sua lettura.</p><p>“Nel nostro primo interessantissimo incontro non ho avuto modo di farvi menzione, ma credo sia d'obbligo un piccolo ringraziamento per il tuo servizio offerto all'hotel nel proteggere la nostra amata principessa. Mi ha detto che hai affrontato il pericolo senza timore alcuno!” Disse Alastor accompagnando il finale della sua frase da una platea esultante di sottofondo. Vide l'altro scrollare le spalle.</p><p>“Ti ringrazio, ma come ho detto a Charlie è stata solo fortuna. Qualche gioco di fumo è bastato per mettere in fuga il ladro. Questi approfittatori si spaventano facilmente.” Ed era vero, bastava poco per impressionare certi demoni, ma Donnie non aveva alcuna intenzione di approfondire l'argomento. Era un peccato che Alastor fosse di tutt'altro avviso. Il cervo si raddrizzò, ora dava la schiena alla volpe facendo finta di ispezionare gli artigli rossi.</p><p>“Si è trattato davvero di fortuna?” Disse in modo mellifluo, lanciando un'occhiata da sopra la spalla a Donnie “Perché il buon vecchio Husker mi ha detto che sembravi pronto a scatenare una carneficina, con la stessa furia di un alligatore che si avventa su un povero animale avventuratosi troppo vicino alle sponde dello stagno.” Il sorriso di Alastor si allargò in un ghigno freddo, mostrando le zanne giallastre e le gengive nere.</p><p>Oh, accidenti, Donnie aveva dimenticato che il gatto lo aveva già visto combattere e conosceva i suoi poteri... Alastor doveva averlo interrogato dopo il suo rientro, eppure da quanto detto dal cervo, sembrava che Husk non avesse rivelato nulla sul loro incontro. Una scelta rischiosa, dato che non appariva saggio nascondere qualcosa al Demone della Radio... notò poi che il cervo lo stava ancora osservando, in attesa di una risposta, il bagliore dei suoi occhi pareva aumentare di intensità col passare del tempo.</p><p>“Sì, non ho per niente gradito il modo in cui sono stato lanciato via... posso capire che la mia pelliccia possa confondere con questo colore così arancio, ma non mi piace essere scaraventato in giro come un sacco di carote!” Disse Donnie mimando con le zampe il modo in cui era stato colpito e di come era caduto usando il libro. La reazione di Alastor fu immediata ed iniziò a ridere di gusto, accompagnato dalle risate di un pubblico invisibile.</p><p>“Ahahaha! Che spasso! Un sacco... di carote!” Poi si fermò come se avesse ricordato qualcosa: “Oh! Oh! A riguardo ho una piccola barzelletta per te mio astuto amico! Come chiami una volpe con una carota in ciascun orecchio?”</p><p>Forse la battuta della volpe aveva sortito l'effetto desiderato, perché Alastor ora sembrava come un bambino in un negozio di caramelle. La sua espressione e i suoi occhi sembravano mostrare un sorriso più spontaneo di quelli che utilizzava normalmente, nutriva una grandissima aspettativa per la sua battuta.</p><p>“Uhm, non saprei come la chiami?” Chiese incuriosito Donnie.</p><p>“In qualsiasi modo tu voglia! Tanto non ti può sentire! Ahahahah!” Dopo aver dato la sua risposta, Alastor alzò lo sguardo sul peccatore, ma invece del solito roteare di pupille o della risata di circostanza del demone terrorizzato di turno, rimase stupito nel sentire dalla volpe un serie di versi acuti simili a delle risate. In effetti non aveva mai sentito una volpe ridere a quel modo, la sua battuta era stata apprezzata per davvero! Donnie intanto cercava di fermare i versi tenendo una zampa nera sulla bocca, ma invano, questo era come versare benzina sul fuoco per il cervo che sfornò subito un'altra freddura.</p><p>“Oh! Oh! Ne ho un'altra! Come chiami un elefante che non conta nulla?”</p><p>“Ahahah... come?” Chiese ancora la volpe cercando di nascondere il muso tra gli artigli grigi.</p><p>“Un'irrilefante!” A quella la volpe iniziò a ridere più forte, ma questo non fermò di certo Alastor. “Ancora una! Dove vanno i gatti quando muoiono?”</p><p>“Uh, dove?”</p><p>“Nel purgattorio! Ahahahah!” Di nuovo la volpe emise un lungo verso mentre si teneva la pancia dal ridere, in compagnia del pubblico invisibile di Alastor, che, dal canto suo, sembrava pronto a sfoderare tutte le sue armi migliori. “Se lo desideri, mio astuto amico, ne ho ancora molte altre da farti sentire!” Propose.</p><p>“Basta! Basta... finirò per scivolare!” Disse Donnie mentre cercava di asciugarsi gli occhi. Aveva riso fino alle lacrime! Adorava quel tipo di battute, non poteva fare a meno di scompisciarsi nonostante la maggior parte delle persone le considerasse orripilanti a dir poco. “E mi hai interrotto in un punto interessante della storia! Voglio scoprire chi è questo Darcy...” Si ricompose lisciando la pelliccia della coda. “Seriamente... non capisco tutta questa curiosità nei miei confronti, scommetto che avrai incontrato sulla tua strada centinaia di demoni e non avrai rivolto loro nemmeno un'occhiata di traverso! Io sono solo una volpe qualunque, un Signor Nessuno che non desidera nulla se non provare a lasciare questo buco infernale, perciò se non ti dispiace...” E con questo tornò ad appoggiarsi al tronco con il libro aperto tra le zampe.</p><p>“Un Signor Nessuno... mmmmh.” Alastor si passò un dito sotto il mento, mentre ponderava su quanto detto dalla volpe. “Che a quanto riferito dalla nostra Charlie, è un vero maestro con la spada, abile e dotato, e che affronta il pericolo per difendere donzelle in difficoltà... come un cavaliere in armatura scintillante! Ma con l'aspetto di una volpe truffaldina! Ahahahah!” Prese a ridere di gusto, guidato dalla sua stessa immaginazione che aveva dipinto il peccatore sopra di lui come rivestito di un'armatura di carta dipinta di grigio. “Per questo è spassoso... chi si fiderebbe mai di una meschina piccola volpe? Nessuno!”</p><p>Tuttavia la volpe non ribatté a quella frase, né tanto meno si voltò verso il cervo, ma si poteva notare come il suo sguardo ora fosse diventato freddo, le labbra nere strette. Si limitò a chiudere il libro con un movimento secco per poi balzare giù dal tronco ed atterrare al piano terra come se la distanza fosse stata semplicemente risibile. Ripose il libro al suo posto mentre si rassettava la giacca verde. Infine si diresse verso la coppia di ombre sotto la vetrata, ancora intente a leggere, troppo occupati l'uno dall'altra per prestare attenzione al mondo circostante, Shade non si era nemmeno accorta dell'improvviso cambio d'umore di Don.</p><p>“Shade! È ora di andare. Avanti, comincio a sentire odore di carne morta.” La volpe accompagnò il termine ad un ringhio di disgusto e, a quelle parole sentì provenire da Alastor un rumore più acuto, come di unghie sulla lavagna.</p><p>Immediatamente la volpe nebulosa si alzò, dando un veloce uggiolio di saluto a Shadow per poi mettersi al fianco del suo padrone. Don teneva le braccia strette dietro la schiena, la coda si muoveva stizzita.</p><p>Alastor guardò il peccatore in verde uscire dalla sala. Solo in quel momento le sue orecchie si piegarono all'indietro e la sua espressione divenne più cupa, ma al contempo sembrava che un brivido di euforia gli fosse passato attraverso il corpo, come quando riesci ad avere scala reale a poker: qualcosa che aveva detto aveva fatto breccia, doveva solo capire cosa e l'anima della volpe sarebbe stata a sua disposizione. All'idea, il cervo non riusciva a smettere di sorridere, come una ragazzetta al ballo delle debuttanti.</p><p>“Shadow, hai scoperto qualcosa dalla tua amabile bestia?” Chiese Alastor nel sentire la sua ombra connettersi ai suoi piedi.</p><p>
  <em> <b>Shade. Shade. Shade. Shade detto che piace molto. Molto. Molto compagnia. Lei sempre sola. Sola. Sola. Sola con piccola volpe. Di rado visitano città.</b> </em>
</p><p>“Oh, quindi mi stai dicendo che il motivo per cui il volto del nostro astuto amico non mi era familiare, era legato al fatto che non risiede da queste parti? Forse mi sbagliavo nel pensare che questo '<em>Signor Nessuno</em>' potesse essere uno dei Signori Infernali che ho detronizzato al mio arrivo qui giù...” Forse il cervo aveva lasciato le sue supposizioni correre più del dovuto, ma era un'ipotesi che ancora non si sentiva di scartare, la volpe aveva con lui un atteggiamento fin troppo disinvolto.</p><p>
  <em> <b>Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella volpe detto grande foresta. E rovine. Rovine. Rovine rosse. Non. Non. Non detto altro. Lei chiesto di leggere. Leggere. Leggere. Leggere per lei.</b> </em>
</p><p>“Mmmmh... questo è alquanto generico, ma curioso. Solitamente nessuno sano di mente si avventurerebbe al di fuori delle mura del pentagramma. Insomma... posso concordare sul fatto che ci sono posti orribili qui, bettole terribilmente sporche e torri con parabole orripilanti, ma per scegliere comunque il fuori... bisogna essere matti come cavalli!” Disse Alastor piuttosto disorientato da quanto riferito da Shadow. “Che dilettevole mistero! Sarà davvero un piacevole passatempo questa volpe! Un cavaliere munito di un'armatura di carta... prima o poi troverò un fessura...”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Absinthe night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come sempre un grandissimo grazie ad Arianna per la revisione!!! La notte dello spettacolo è arrivata!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nel primo pomeriggio, Donnie avvisò Charlie della sua uscita al Cotton Club. Le lasciò il biglietto per entrare ed il suo numero dicendole di chiamare nel caso il buttafuori le avesse creato problemi.</p><p>Scese nella hall e notò che era vuota, fatta eccezione per il barman che stava riordinando le bottiglie sulla parete alle sue spalle. Per una volta, sembrava effettivamente concentrato sul suo lavoro, o perlomeno, meno ubriaco del solito. Quello era il momento perfetto per andare a scambiare due chiacchiere con Husk. Il gatto, fin dal suo arrivo all'Hazbin, non aveva fatto altro che lanciargli occhiate di sottecchi... cosa del tutto comprensibile, visto com'era andato il loro primo incontro.</p><p>Si avvicinò silenziosamente al bancone: quella di sapersi muovere come un fantasma era una sua specialità e un talento, perfezionato dai morbidi gommini sotto le zampe nere che attutivano ogni suo passo. Si sedette sull'alto sgabello e poggiò le zampe incrociate sul bancone, in attesa. Quando Husk si voltò, lo vide lanciare un soffio felino, le sue pupille si strinsero di colpo lasciando posto alle iridi dorate, le ali si aprirono mettendo in mostra i simboli delle carte da gioco impressi su di esse, il tutto rischiando di far cadere le bottiglie di alcolici che teneva tra le grosse zampe e i lunghi artigli bianchi. Donnie lo aveva senza dubbio colto di sorpresa.</p><p>“Brutto figlio di...!” Prima che il gatto avesse il tempo di terminare l'insulto, Donnie si era lanciato al suo posto in una sfilza di definizioni non proprio lusinghiere.</p><p>“Un pusillanime, mascalzone, vile, meschino, farabutto, spregevole, vigliacco, miserabile, turpe, abietto, indegno, schifoso, perfido, infimo, ripugnante ed esecrabile stronzo?” La voce della volpe si fece più cupa ad ogni aggettivo che ne fuoriusciva, i suoi occhi diventarono neri e le ombre nella stanza presero a vibrare leggermente come se potessero riflettere le emozioni di Don. Lasciò Husk a fissarlo sconvolto per quell'uscita inaspettata, mentre stringeva al petto le bottiglie di birra quasi fossero state un salvagente. Quando si fermò, la volpe vide l'espressione del gatto e, lasciando andare un sospiro seccato, si raddrizzò. Le orecchie per un attimo rimasero piatte sul capo rosso, ma gli occhi erano di nuovo di un bel verde profondo. Inclinò la nuca di lato come se nulla fosse accaduto ed aggiunse ridacchiando: “Beh, sì lo sapevo già. Ora posso avere una soda per favore? La gradirei senza ghiaccio, grazie.”</p><p>Il barman si riprese e poggiò piano le bottiglie sul bancone. “Hai finito di dire puttanate?” Poi gli scoccò uno sguardo irritato. “Sai che puoi prendere anche roba alcolica, vero?” Disse poi il gatto mentre alzava il lungo sopracciglio rosso.</p><p>“Il mio metabolismo è molto veloce, ed è molto difficile per me riuscire ad ubriacarmi, quindi non bevo per alterarmi, mi piace solo il sapore dei liquori, ma comunque ho un debole per le bevande zuccherate... perciò... posso avere una soda, per favore? Niente ghiaccio, grazie.” Spiegò la volpe guadagnandosi uno sbuffo da parte di Husk.</p><p>“Come cazzo ti pare, Don.” E con questo gli servì una cola. La volpe ringraziò ed iniziò a sorseggiare la sua bevanda.</p><p>Passò qualche minuto prima che Donnie si rivolgesse nuovamente al gatto in cravattino: “Husk, sai che se continuerai a fissarmi in quel modo ogni volta che mi vedi camminare per l'hotel, finirai col perforarmi il cranio.” Disse la volpe mentre seguiva con la punta dell'artiglio le goccioline di condensa che si erano formate lungo il bicchiere.</p><p>“Forse lo faccio perché l'ultima volta che ti ho visto entrare in un edificio, ti sei messo a smembrare e a torturare chi c'era all'interno?” Commentò il barman senza smettere di fissare intensamente il suo interlocutore.</p><p>“Beh, non proprio tutti. Ed è stata una nottata davvero molto produttiva quella. Io ho portato a termine un lavoro che si stava trascinando da mesi e tu sei uscito incolume da una situazione davvero spinosa, perché, se non ricordo male, la tua testa stava per essere separata permanentemente dal resto del tuo corpo... e invece hai finito col guadagnare un intero casinò da condurre!” La volpe prese un altro sorso della sua soda, poi alzò il capo, le orecchie si drizzarono come in risposta ad un pensiero che si era presentato di colpo sulla soglia della sua mente.</p><p>“A proposito... hai ancora il mio pegno?”</p><p>“Intendi questa?” Il gatto tirò fuori da sotto il papillon una moneta d'argento, la stessa che aveva incisi il cavaliere e il drago sui due lati, che rimise subito al sicuro. Vide Donnie sorridere ed annuire.</p><p>“Molto bene! Ti confesso che temevo l'avessi già puntata in qualche scommessa, ma mi fa piacere vedere che non hai dimenticato quello che ti dissi allora.”</p><p>“Come ho detto prima: ho visto quello che sai fare, non mi sembrava il caso di farti arrabbiare... Ah, cazzo... non so davvero come faccio a farmi sempre coinvolgere in queste stronzate!” Commentò Husk, mentre scrollava le ali rosse e riprendeva a pulire con lo straccio umido il bancone, questo dopo aver scolato tutto d'un fiato una bottiglia di birra, ovviamente.</p><p>“Anche io credevo avessi imparato la lezione e invece ti ritrovo dopo tutti questi anni a sfoggiare un nuovo collare. Anche la piccola Niffty ne ha uno uguale.” Donnie si concentrò ancora sul bicchiere, ignorando il modo in cui le pupille dell'altro si erano caricate di astio. “Ma comunque la cosa non è affar mio, giusto? Invece mi interessa moltissimo sapere la ragione che ha spinto il tuo '<em>capo</em>' ad aiutare la nostra giovane principessa... insomma non mi sembra il tipo di demone che fa carità per bontà d'animo.”</p><p>“Più per stronzate e risatine direi... per quel figlio di puttana questo posto è un teatrino comico e paga per avere il posto in prima fila... bah, può andare a farsi fottere da uno dei suoi tentacoli disgustosi, per quel che me ne importa.” Prese un'altra bottiglia sul bancone e bevve diversi lunghi sorsi, poi il suo sguardo si spostò ancora su Donnie, la volpe aveva inclinato la testa di lato e aveva sul muso un'espressione confusa.</p><p>“Dici sul serio?” Chiese nonostante avesse la certezza che il gatto non gli stesse mentendo.</p><p>“Ho la faccia di uno che ha voglia di prenderti per il culo!? E quello stronzo ha pure pensato di trascinarmi in questo circo!” Husk ribatté lasciandosi andare contro il bancone. “Comunque non mi hai mai detto perché hai deciso di aiutarmi quella notte...” Domandò il gatto bianco e nero, il suo tono ora era più basso e calmo.</p><p>“Oh, è semplice... l'ho fatto perché avevi i miei stessi occhi...” Disse sinceramente la volpe, ignorando la reazione stupita di Husk, poi riprese: “Ah, ti devo ringraziare per non aver dato ad Alastor i dettagli del nostro incontro e mi farebbe comodo se le cose restassero in questo modo.” Aggiunse alla fine facendogli l'occhiolino.</p><p>“Se non me lo ordina, non ho motivo per parlarne.” Alzò le spalle il gatto.</p><p>“A parte questo... sei sicuro di non voler venire al Cotton Club? C'è posto anche per te, sai?” Husk scosse la testa per ribadire il suo 'No'. “Come preferisci.” Gli occhi di Donnie caddero sul grande orologio a pendolo nella sala e si mise le zampe tra le orecchie: “Oh, Accidenti! È tardissimo! Mim mi ucciderà se non arrivo subito al locale per le prove!” E dicendo questo, la volpe corse spedita verso l'uscita, lasciando solo Husk con le sue bottiglie di alcolici scadenti e i suoi ricordi.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Era sera ora, e davanti al Cotton Club si era formata una fila assurdamente lunga per un posto che cercava di mantenere un basso profilo: numerosi demoni si erano radunati al richiamo dei volantini che erano stati appesi ai muri di tutta Pentagram City. Molti di loro stavano cercando modi assai creativi per entrare nel locale, ma per loro sfortuna, un paio di grossi demoni incaricati come buttafuori e posizionati davanti alla porta rossa del locale, stavano svolgendo un lavoro eccellente nel tenerli alla larga. Solo chi era in possesso del biglietto poteva accedere; questo comunque non fermava i più spavaldi ed i più stupidi peccatori dal lanciarsi contro di loro.</p><p>Alcuni dei volantini si trovavano proprio vicino all'entrata e raffiguravano la silhouette di una volpe rossa circondata da dell'edera. Ricordavano un quadro in stile Art Nouveau di Alfons Mucha, e pubblicizzavano il ritorno della star misteriosa; uno dei demoni in fila stava letteralmente leccando il pezzo di carta emettendo gemiti lascivi.</p><p>La limousine della principessa accostò poco distante l'entrata, in un punto più tranquillo rispetto alla ressa di peccatori eccitati, lasciando al gruppetto la possibilità di scendere senza essere travolti. Charlie guardava con una certa apprensione in direzione del Cotton Club, Vaggie teneva un pugnale sul fianco, pronto in caso di necessità.</p><p>“Ci sono così tanti demoni... come faremo ad entrare in tempo per l'esibizione di Donnie?” Chiese la bionda mordicchiandosi un'unghia nera. Aveva promesso alla volpe che sarebbero stati presenti e non poteva mancare alla parola data! La mano del cervo si posò gentilmente sulla sua spalla con fare rassicurante.</p><p>“Oh! Mia cara, sono certo che questi gentili signori ci lasceranno passare senza difficoltà!” E così dicendo, Alastor si avviò verso la porta rossa con la sua camminata che ticchettava sull'asfalto. Canticchiò un motivo allegro mentre lasciava che l'aura statica che lo circondava costantemente, aumentasse di volume. Non appena i peccatori presenti notarono il Demone della Radio, si aprirono come le acque del Mar Rosso per lasciargli spazio, o per meglio dire, si precipitarono in ogni direzione nel tentativo di allontanarsi dalla sua figura, finendo in certi casi col calpestarsi a vicenda. E come una freccia cremisi, volò dritto al bersaglio seguito a ruota dagli altri.</p><p>“Ricordami di portarmelo dietro quando esco per andare a bere.” Disse Angel a Vaggie, la quale reagì con uno sbuffo infastidito. Per lei contava solo che quei demoni tenessero le distanze dalla sua compagna.</p><p>Raggiunsero i due buttafuori e Charlie estrasse subito il biglietto che Donnie le aveva consegnato: era un semplice cartoncino verde con su scritta in argento la parola 'Absinthe'.</p><p>“Salve, abbiamo un tavolo prenotato per questa sera.” Sorrise nervosamente nel mostrare il pezzo di carta al grosso demone che aveva di fronte. Una parte di lei non riusciva a smettere di sentirsi a disagio ripensando a quanto accaduto la notte in cui la volpe era arrivata all'Hazbin. Quel treno di pensieri venne interrotto dal movimento del grosso individuo che si girava per aprire la porta rossa, provocando le lamentele di chi era rimasto bloccato fuori, ma ad un'occhiata obliqua di Alastor la strada era piombata nel silenzio, permettendo al gruppo di accedere al locale.</p><p>Una volta di sotto, vennero accolti dal forte vociare degli avventori presenti per lo spettacolo. Il locale era pieno di demoni e i camerieri facevano avanti e indietro senza sosta per soddisfare gli ordini che arrivano a pioggia.</p><p>Angel notò che rispetto alla visita precedente in compagnia di Donnie, lo speakeasy aveva cambiato pelle: le tende del palco, chiuse in attesa del protagonista della serata, ora erano di un ricco velluto color verde bottiglia, le luci soffuse del locale avevano un tocco più freddo, mentre ai tavoli coperti di nero i camerieri stavano servendo dell'assenzio, seguendo il classico rituale della zolletta di zucchero bagnata nel forte liquore e poi data alle fiamme, dando così un altro effetto scenico con quelle piccole fiammelle che illuminavano la sala con brevi bagliori giallo blu, simili a fuochi fatui.</p><p>“Alastor! Sei arrivato finalmente!” Chiamò una voce squillante alla loro sinistra. Dal bancone del bar, Mimzy accorse per salutare l'amico in rosso e il resto della compagnia dell'Hazbin. “Don mi aveva detto del vostro arrivo, vi accompagno subito al vostro tavolo!” Il loro tavolo si trovava poco distante da un'altro ancora privo di spettatori, entrambi erano posizionati in fondo ad una passerella aggiunta per allungare il palcoscenico. Questa serviva non solo per l'esibizione, ma anche per permettere ad un numero maggiore di spettatori di guardare da vicino la volpe all'opera.</p><p>“Mia cara, vedo che hai fatto un lavoro incredibile per questa serata! Scommetto che sarà un successo!” Disse Alastor mentre prendevano posto, arruffando dolcemente i capelli della piccola donna dagli occhi rosa, scatenando una risata argentina.</p><p>“Oh, Alastor piantala di fare l'adulatore! Inoltre è Donnie la mente dietro a questo restyling. Adora da morire questa tonalità di verde! Allora... manca ancora poco prima del numero di apertura, vi faccio portare qualcosa per rinfrescarvi.” Attirò l'attenzione di uno dei camerieri con uno schiocco di dita e subito quest'ultimo servì ai quattro l'assenzio.</p><p>Vaggie però rifiutò l'alcol, spingendo il bicchiere verso Angel a cui non servirono altri inviti per allungare la mano guantata verso il liquore. Ma prima che potesse afferrarlo, venne preso ed ingollato da una figura incappucciata che si chinò un'istante dopo di fianco ad Angel, causando una piccola morte per infarto al ragno in rosa. Tutti si voltarono verso il nuovo arrivato, dal cappuccio si poteva notare il tartufo nero di un muso appuntito dietro al naso le tipiche macchie nere di una volpe.</p><p>“Ce l'avete fatta finalmente!” Disse Donnie mentre ridacchiava e dava una rapida occhiata alla sala. “Sembra che abbiamo fatto il pienone stasera, eh? Che ne dici Mim?”</p><p>“Oh! Era da un po' che non sentivo tutto questo baccano qui dentro!” Esclamò contenta la bionda, era la quinta essenza della felicità in quel momento e la volpe non poté fare a meno di sorridere a sua volta. La sua attenzione, tuttavia, venne catturata dalla voce filtrata di Alastor.</p><p>“Quindi la famosa amica per cui offrivi i tuoi servigi è la qui presente Mimzy! Ed eri tu la famosa star sfuggevole come la nebbie delle paludi di cui la mia piccola adorabile amica mi aveva parlato anni fa! Com'è piccolo il mondo! Ahahah!” Poi si girò verso Mimzy, il suo sorriso suadente. “Oh, mi è appena venuta in mente la più brillante delle idee! Io le la tua volpe potremmo esibirci sul palco insieme!” Propose socchiudendo gli occhi, le labbra si incurvarono in un modo che ricordavano quelle di un gatto.</p><p>“Io non credo che...” Iniziò Donnie, ma venne interrotto da Mimzy.</p><p>“Che idea splendida! Potreste fare un duetto! Oppure Alastor potrebbe accompagnarti al piano o viceversa! Dobbiamo assolutamente preparare una serata del genere!” Urlò la donna lasciandosi trascinare dall'idea del cervo con la velocità di un lampo.</p><p>A quella prospettiva, la volpe sospirò. Difficilmente sarebbe riuscito a far cambiare idea ai due e se Mim aveva bisogno di clientela, l'avrebbe aiutata volentieri... poteva sopportare per qualche serata Alastor? Non era certo, ma per la formosa padrona del Cotton Club poteva provare. Spostò la sua attenzione verso Charlie: “E tu principessa? Sei pronta per lo spettacolo?” Chiese conoscendo già in anticipo la reazione della giovane.</p><p>“Non sto più nella pelle! Canterai vero? Cosa canterai? Oh, ma sarà sicuramente una sorpresa... scommetto che sarà fantastico!” La bionda era davvero su di giri per quello spettacolo, non che ci fossero dubbi a riguardo, i Magne amavano la musica e cantare.</p><p>“Ma che ci fai qui Rosso? Non dovresti essere in camerino a prepararti?” Domandò incuriosito Angel. Aveva già finito il suo bicchiere di assenzio e ora stava leccando quello che era rimasto dello zucchero che non si era sciolto.</p><p>“Eheheh, ogni bravo personaggio dello spettacolo ha il suo gesto scaramantico. Io adoro fare un giro per i tavoli, prima di iniziare!” Fece l'occhiolino al ragno. Poi il suo sguardo si indurì, la sua attenzione catturata da una figura che aveva appena disceso le scale del locale. Il movimento era appena percettibile visto esternamente, ma le orecchie della volpe erano andate subito all'indietro. “Mim... tempo scaduto, credo che me ne tornerò in camerino, ti avviso appena sono pronto...” Si voltò per poi allontanarsi senza dare ulteriori spiegazioni al gruppo. Solo la padrona del Cotton Club aveva annuito, lasciando andare un sospiro. Sul suo volto era comparso un sorriso molto artificiale e anche lei a quel punto si era girata per andare ad incontrare il motivo di tale fuga strategica.</p><p>Il Signore Infernale che aveva fatto il suo ingresso era nientemeno che Vox, il Demone della Tv, ed era anche uno dei più potenti che si erano elevati nelle ultime decadi sugli altri peccatori, instaurando un dominio sulle telecomunicazioni che avevano preso piede nei tempi moderni. Notoriamente partner di Valentino e alleato di Velvet... così come era risaputa la sua rivalità con Alastor che ora aveva scolpita sul viso grigiastro un'espressione di sorridente fastidio, come quando cerchi di far finta di nulla, ma accidenti quella piastrella storta è un vero tormento per il sistema nervoso!</p><p>Il gruppo vide Vox accomodarsi al tavolo mentre tempestava Mimzy di domande sulla volpe: dov'era stata tutto questo tempo? Le aveva dato i suoi regali? Era ancora splendida come l'ultima volta che l'aveva vista? E lei aveva chiesto di lui? La sequela di domande si fermò quando la faccia a forma di schermo colse con la coda dell'occhio Alastor e il resto della compagnia seduta al tavolo di fianco al suo. Non nascose un'espressione d'irritazione prima che questa si tramutasse in un sorriso di scherno.</p><p>“Guarda, guarda cosa mi riserva il destino... un posto di fianco al tavolo dei perdenti!” A quell'insulto, Charlie divenne completamente rossa. Quel tipo di offesa era il modo migliore per mandarle il sangue in ebollizione, infatti i suoi occhi divennero rossi, le zanne affilate, persino le corna color rosso scuro iniziarono a protrudere dalla sua fronte, ma prima che potesse alzarsi dal tavolo, Alastor si era chinato in avanti tagliando la visuale della bionda per impedirle di focalizzarsi sul Signore Infernale.</p><p>“Ohohoh, Vox quanto tempo hai impiegato per produrre una simile uscita? Dal colore del tuo schermo sembra che ti sia costato davvero molto impegno! Ma non ti sforzare troppo, non vorrei che andassi in corto circuito! Ahahahah!” Rise con gusto seguito a ruota da Angel che aveva colto l'idea del cervo di allearsi per sminuire l'altro demone.</p><p>Vox parve arrossire di un tono azzurrino sulle guance dello schermo, poi la sua espressione si fece irosa, sembrava che della bava rossa colasse dai pixel a lato della bocca, ma si ricompose immediatamente, aggiustandosi il farfallino. “Sei fortunato che non ho con me il mio fucile da caccia questa sera, la mia attenzione è rivolta ad una preda molto più allentante di te, ma non credere che sia finita qui, robi vecchi dei miei stivali...” Disse sorridendo mentre pensava alla magnifica creatura di cui si era invaghito e alle cose che avrebbe voluto farle. Si aggiustò i pantaloni diventati improvvisamente molto stretti.</p><p>“Come al solito, tutto fumo e niente arrosto.” Commentò Alastor che lasciò cadere l'argomento. Nel profondo desiderava dare una lezione vecchio stile a quello sbarbatello, ma quello non era né il momento né il luogo per dare vita ad uno scontro tra Signori Infernali. Non poteva fare questo a Mimzy. Quindi si risolse a navigare tra le onde radio nell'attesa, o almeno questa era l'impressione che voleva dare agli altri mentre lanciava occhiate al tavolo dove era seduto il rivale. Quest'ultimo era ora intento a sistemarsi le antenne e a controllare che il suo completo fosse in perfetto ordine. Anche Angel aveva notato i movimenti frenetici del demone della Tv e si chinò verso la padrona del Cotton Club.</p><p>“Ehi dolcezza, che gli prende?” Chiese mentre il demone era passato a spruzzarsi tanto profumo da poter coprire l'olezzo di una porcilaia.</p><p>“Vox non si perde mai una serata quando Don si esibisce, inoltre quando il nostro amico non è in città, non la smette di chiamare per avere notizie o sapere se gli può recapitare un regalo. Don non lo ha mai sopportato.” A quell'informazione, le orecchie di Alastor si drizzarono. In un certo senso, gli era molto gradito sapere che la volpe aveva il suo stesso filone di pensieri riguardo al Demone della Tv.</p><p>“Beh, di sicuro non conosce bene la nostra volpe... lui detesta gli odori troppo forti come i profumi, se la sua intenzione è quella di fare colpo, direi che marca molto male.” Ribatté Angel ridendo.</p><p>“Non gli interessa conoscerlo, per lui si tratta solo di un bell'accessorio da esporre, niente di più. Immagina che notizia sarebbe, a Pentagram City, la voce che vedrebbe Vox in compagnia di Don il cantante misterioso del Cotton Club! Ma sono altrettanto sicura che lo getterebbe via appena passata la novità. Il problema è che non è ancora riuscito ad ottenere ciò che vuole e per un tipo come lui è inaccettabile... per fortuna la nostra volpe è furba e sa che deve tenersi alla larga.” Un cameriere arrivò per informarla che Donnie era pronto dietro le quinte. “Bene, è il momento di spegnere le luci... godetevi lo spettacolo!” Disse la biondina allontanandosi verso il palcoscenico.</p><p>Le luci si abbassarono per un attimo, per poi puntare tre faretti sulla pista. Al centro stava Mimzy, dal pubblico iniziarono a levarsi cori di giubilo mentre la tensione e l'aspettativa crescevano in modo esponenziale.</p><p>“Signori e signore di Pentagram City! Sono lieta di annunciarvi dopo tanti anni il ritorno della nostra amatissima star! Abbiamo sognato la sua voce, l'abbiamo agognata! Ed ora canterà questa sera un pezzo speciale che sono sicura adorerete!” Seguirono parecchi urli e fischi da parte dei demoni che chiamavano a gran voce l'arrivo della volpe. La padrona del locale si voltò verso le tende verdi con fare enfatico.</p><p>“Ed ecco qui per voi la splendida, la magnifica... Donna!!!”</p><p>Le urla e gli ululati si fecero più forti, molti peccatori si alzarono dai loro posti per precipitarsi verso la passerella, spingendosi a vicenda per prendere i posti migliori. Le luci puntarono sul centro delle cortine, e nella sala calò il silenzio.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You had plenty money in 1922</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Parecchi demoni presero a fischiare eccitati alla vista della zampa nera fare capilo da dietro i tendaggi verdi del palco e in quel momento il gruppetto composto dai membri dell'Hazbin si bloccò, la magnifica voce proveniente da dietro le tende era sicuramente quella di una donna!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You let other women make a fool of you</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Da dietro le cortine si fece strada una splendida volpe, indossava un abito con scollo a cuore, simile a quelli utilizzati da Mimzy, il fondo verde scuro faceva da letto ad una serie di ricami e perline nere che esaltavano le forme morbide, ma senza essere volgare. Tali ricami coprivano le spalle e la schiena in un gioco di vedo e non vedo. Non indossava guanti perché la pelliccia nera sulle braccia brillava come seta preziosa in contrasto col rossiccio e il bianco del resto del corpo. La lunga chioma rossa era tenuta ferma da una fascia verde e a lato della testa, vicino alle orecchie, c'era una spilla argentata a forma di stiletto, che brillava alla luce dei riflettori puntati su di lei, solo un ciuffo ribelle cadeva libero sul muso.</p><p>Non c'erano dubbi, quello della volpe non era un elaborato travestimento da Drag Queen, le sue forme soffici, quella voce ricca indicavano chiaramente che il nuovo residente dell'Hazbin nascondeva una speciale carta nella manica…e che voce! Donna aveva rapito l'intera sala, tessendo su di loro un'incantesimo fatto di note e melodia.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Why don't you do right, like some other men do?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>La volpe avanzò lentamente, ondeggiando i fianchi e muovendo la coda a ritmo della musica che la accompagnava. Si fermò vicino al bordo del palco.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Get out of here and get me some money too</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Un demone si protese sul palco cercando di afferrare le zampe della rossa, salvo essere calciato dalla stessa con un colpo secco che lo spedì gambe all'aria. Molti peccatori urlarono in approvazione, soprattutto in risposta alla vista delle zampe di Donna, che non si era minimamente scomposta.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You're sittin' down and wonderin' what it's all about</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If you ain't got no money, they will put you out</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why don't you do right, like some other men do?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Get out of here and get me some money too</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Arrivata a metà strada, si voltò verso uno dei demoni che stava a fianco del défilé. Aveva gli occhi spalancati ed era imbambolato come un devoto seguace che ammira la sua divinità, sembrava che stesse cercando di alzarsi più che potesse per raggiungere l'oggetto della sua venerazione. La volpe si chinò su di lui, premendo con fare gentile, ma con fermezza il palmo della zampa sulla sua testa, spingendolo sulla sua sedia e guadagnandosi un sospiro di incanto da parte del demone, che ora si considerava eletto per essere stato toccato da Donna.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Now if you had prepared twenty years ago</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You wouldn't be a-wanderin' now from door to door</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why don't you do right, like some other men do?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Arrivata sul fondo del palco, la volpe fece l'occhiolino agli occupanti del tavolo dell'Hazbin, un paio di camerieri arrivarono dalle ombre della sala per aiutarla scendere.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Get out of here and get me some money too</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Si voltò verso Vox, il Demone della Tv aveva sullo schermo un'espressione compiaciuta, prese il tovagliolo verde a lato del bicchiere di assenzio e lo aprì con fare teatrale, per poi piegarsi verso il Signore Infernale e passare il tessuto sul volto elettronico del demone. Per un attimo la volpe arricciò il naso a causa di tutto il profumo che l'altro si era spruzzato, tanto forte da nauseare la peccatrice, ma riuscì ad evitare di mostrarlo apertamente, continuando la sua esibizione come se nulla fosse.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Get out of here and get me some money too</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Donna lasciò cadere il tovagliolo e diede le spalle al Signore Infernale facendo danzare la sua coda vaporosa. A quel punto Vox allungò gli artigli azzurrini per afferrare la punta bianca e provò a tirare nella sua direzione, pronto ad prendere tra le sue braccia la peccatrice. Quello che non si aspettava, era di vedere la volpe girarsi, puntargli un artiglio grigio sul petto e spingere fino a farlo letteralmente ribaltare dalla sedia.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Why don't you do right...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>La splendida volpe si spostò di fronte al tavolo occupato dagli ospiti dell'Hazbin, lo sguardo smeraldino fisso in quello rosso e luminescente di Alastor. Non riuscì a nascondere un sorrisetto subdolo nel momento in cui un'idea le passò per la testa e con un gesto fluido Donna si lasciò cadere leggera sulle gambe del cervo, le zampe nere posate sul suo petto. Nella sala parecchi demoni trattennero il respiro alla vista di quella audace rossa che senza timore aveva avvicinato e toccato il Signore Infernale, il rumore statico aumentò parecchio di volume.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>like some other men...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Donna afferrò con decisione i bordi della giacca di Alastor e attirandolo verso di sé portò i loro volti ad un soffio l'uno dall'altra. La volpe poteva sentire come il corpo del cervo si fosse di colpo irrigidito, gli occhi socchiusi e il sorriso teso, ma onnipresente.</p><p>Nella sala era calato il silenzio, tanto forte da sommergere il rumore bianco. Tutti erano in attesa e quando la distanza tra i due stava per annullarsi la volpe cantò mescolando il suo respiro a quello di Alastor.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Do?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>La volpe lasciò andare piano l'abito rosso cremisi, facendo scorrere gli artigli grigi sul petto del Demone della Radio con fare sensuale, muovendo leggermente i fianchi, per poi alzarsi ignorando Vox che ancora dal pavimento fissava interdetto la rossa. Donna, senza smettere di tenere la nota, salì nuovamente sul palco e solo alla fine si voltò alzando le braccia mentre le tende verdi la nascondevano al suo pubblico.</p><p><a id="_GoBack" name="_GoBack"></a>Come un incantesimo che si spezza la sala scoppiò in un fragoroso applauso, l'esibizione era stata breve, ma carica di tensione. I demoni presenti avevano visto a qualcosa di unico, mai nei loro sogni più sfrenati avrebbero immaginato di assistere ad una scena del genere: una volpe aveva tenuto in scacco un'intera sala di peccatori e ben due Signori Infernali senza l'uso della paura o fare ricorso a fenomenali poteri cosmici, le era bastato cantare con quella splendida voce melodiosa, come una sirena circondata da marinai pronta a portarli con sé in fondo all'oceano.</p><p>“Wow. Che Rossa.” Commentò Angel ancora sconvolto.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lo spettacolo era in progetto fin dall'inizio di questa fic, quando cercavo di far passare il tempo a casa durante la quarantena e distrarmi dal lavoro. Ascoltavo Jessica Rabbit cantare e immaginavo Donna al suo posto e cosa sarebbe potuto accadere... nelle primissime versioni Donna cantava proprio per Alastor, c'era già una certa complicità tra i due, ma con le ultime modifiche che ho fatto alla trama ho completamente stravolto l'esito a sfavore del nostro povero Deer Daddy!<br/>Ma se volete qualcosa di più romantico vi suggerisco di fare un salto a leggere Carnal Cravings di AlastorIsMyDaddy, sono letteralmente saltata sul letto di felicità quando ho visto che avevamo usato la stessa canzone! </p><p>Stay tuned folks!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Tally Ho</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>La frase Tally-ho è un'espressione britannica usata nella caccia alla volpe, urlata quando un cavaliere avvista la volpe. per quanto trovi detestabile questa pratica mi ha dato un buono spunto per il titolo del capitolo.<br/>Un grazie enorme ad Arianna per aver revisionato a tempo di record questo capitolo!</p><p>AVVERTENZE!!! ci sono alcuni elementi che reputo cadano nel non-con, per cui ho deciso di inserire il tag per quanto non si parli ancora di vere proprie scene che rientrano nella sfera dell'esplicito. Ancora una volta (ma non ci stupisce) abbiamo Alastor che agisce secondo il suo modo di vedere il mondo: a lui piace il simil maiale.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dopo l'incredibile numero di apertura del Cotton Club, che aveva visto il ritorno di Donna sulla scena, il locale pareva essersi trasformato in un alveare zeppo di api in fermento: un'ondata di eccitazione aveva travolto il posto, i clienti non riuscivano a smettere di parlare di quanto appena accaduto. Le pagine di Voxtagram sembravano come in crash visto il numero di aggiornamenti e speculazioni che stavano piovendo da ogni account disponibile.</p><p>Vox si era subito rialzato dal pavimento dopo che le tende verdi erano calate sulla volpe, senza dire una parola e sotto gli occhi di tutti i presenti aveva lasciato il locale, non prima di aver scoccato al Demone della Radio uno sguardo penetrante ed iracondo dettato da una gelosia che si stava facendo strada nei suoi circuiti bollente come lava.</p><p>Anche Alastor era rimasto in silenzio, fermo al suo posto e con la bocca serrata, ma i cui angoli erano sempre rivolti all'insù, continuando ad ignorare gli altri membri della compagnia da quando la volpe aveva deciso di usarlo come sgabello. Appariva imperturbato, tuttavia le sue stazioni sembravano non trovare un momento di pace e continuavano a cambiare in modo frenetico come in risposta al suo reale stato di agitazione. Tra le varie parole sconnesse, la musica jazz ed i sommessi lamenti dei cervi un paio di parole tendevano a ripresentarsi con una certa insistenza: '<em>caccia</em>' e '<em>volpe</em>', come se i suoi pensieri potessero filtrare dai rumori radio che produceva.</p><p>Alastor sentiva gli scatti dei telefonini intorno a lui che cercavano di inquadrarlo nell'immagine perfetta. <em>Poco male</em>, pensò. Una volta controllata la galleria quegli stolti si sarebbero resi conto che nemmeno una delle fotografie che lo ritraevano si era salvata.</p><p>Il cervo si chinò con le mani incrociate davanti al viso per non farsi sentire da chi gli stava accanto: “Shadow, sono sicuro che la tua amabile bestia sarà sicuramente felice di vederti... perché non rimani un po' con lei mentre vado a complimentarmi con la nostra <em>adorabile </em>ed <em>astuta</em> amica?” Sussurrò Alastor alla sua ombra con voce bassa e carezzevole. Solo alla fine il suo tono venne invaso da un improvviso crepito, incapace di nascondere una punta di rabbia verso la volpe.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Bella volpe. Bella. Bella. Bella. Vado. Sì. Sì. Sì.</strong> </em>
</p><p>Vide Shadow staccarsi dai suoi piedi e scivolare per la stanza raccogliendo rose qui e là dai tavoli intorno senza farsi notare dal resto dei clienti che erano rimasti nel locale dopo lo spettacolo. Il suo sorriso si allargò, ora aveva solo bisogno di una scusa per allontanarsi.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Donna nel frattempo si stava spogliando dall'abito verde che aveva usato per la sua esibizione, abbassando la zip che correva lungo il fianco e facendo scivolare a terra il tessuto ricamato, ora la sua figura era coperta solo dalla morbida pelliccia rossa.</p><p>Sospirò mentre riponeva con cura l'abito su di una stampella, poi si sfilò anche la banda che fermava la chioma rossiccia e staccò lo stiletto argentato che la decorava. L'oggetto sembrava proprio la copia di una piccola spada: lungo circa sette centimetri, mentre la larghezza della guardia ne misurava giusto un paio, al centro dell'intersezione era incastonata una gemma verde, dello stesso colore degli occhi della volpe. Un gingillo di mirabile fattura, dall'aria assai preziosa.</p><p>La volpe si avvicinò allo specchio, per amore di Mimzy non lo aveva distrutto, ma continuava a fare fatica a sostenere lo sguardo verde che vi era riflesso, non aveva problemi col fatto che l'incantesimo mutasse il suo corpo: con quei fianchi soffici, i seni pieni e le ciglia folte... anzi aveva scoperto di trovarsi perfettamente a suo agio anche in quella forma... il problema era quell'aspetto da volpe, come se davvero fosse stato necessario ricordargli che anche in quel mondo nessuno si sarebbe mai davvero fidato di lui... nessuno eccetto suo fratello.</p><p>Scosse il capo per scacciare quei pensieri, mentre ispezionava la pelliccia sopra la spalla sinistra per assicurarsi che fosse tutto al suo posto. All'apparenza non c'era un singolo elemento che potesse indicare qualcosa d'inusuale, e questo era esattamente ciò che Donna desiderava. Soddisfatta, lisciò il punto con delicatezza, ignorando il formicolio che si era irradiato al semplice tocco.</p><p>A quel punto la volpe alzò la zampa sinistra e usando la punta dello stiletto provocò un piccolo taglio sul palmo, col sangue tracciò alcuni glifi sulla superficie fredda dello specchio, infine poggiò la zampa ferita al centro del dei simboli, mentre con l'altra stringeva l'oggetto argentato e ne sentiva il potere che alimentava il calore dentro di lei. Era buffo, quell'incantesimo non lo aveva creato per sé, ma alla fine era tornato utile. Quando la volpe recitò la formula la sua voce era bassa e roca, dal fondo della gola era comparso un bagliore rossastro.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Immediatamente sentì una scossa piacevole di energia risalire dalla zampa fino a passare attraverso il suo corpo. Qando questa si affievolì, Don vide nel riflesso il suo solito aspetto... beh, quello più spigoloso.</p><p>Ebbe appena il tempo per cancellare i glifi sullo specchio, perché qualcuno aveva iniziato a bussare alla porta del suo camerino con una certa insistenza. Con un cenno la volpe mandò Shade a nascondersi dietro la porta, non sarebbe stata la prima volta in cui un ammiratore cercava di entrare a forza nel suo camerino per un '<em>dopo spettacolo</em>', con spiacevoli conseguenze per il demone.</p><p>Il rosso recuperò una vestaglia e andò ad aprire ad una Mimzy dall'aria molto arrabbiata. Don sapeva già il perché di quello sguardo irato, infatti prima di avere il tempo di dire qualsiasi cosa, la piccola peccatrice lo spinse dentro per poi richiudere la porta con un forte tonfo.</p><p>“Don, ma sei impazzito!? Come ti è venuto in mente di stuzzicare Vox ed Alastor a quel modo! Lo posso capire per quel rompiscatole con la faccia piatta... ma come hai potuto pensare di coinvolgere anche Al!?” Abbaiò la bionda alla volpe puntandogli contro un dito con fare accusatorio, gli occhi rosa lampeggiavano di rabbia.</p><p>“Stuzzicare? Mai! E come potrei mai mettere in difficoltà dei Signori Infernali di così alto calibro? Sono solo una piccola volpe indifesa!” Provò a scagionarsi Donnie, senza però nascondere una risatina.</p><p>“E di solito la gente ti crede quando fai queste uscite?” Mimzy aveva alzato un sopracciglio per sottolineare il fatto che trovasse l'affermazione del rosso davvero poco plausibile.</p><p>“Mmmh... di solito no, ma non sono certo che il problema sia legato al mio affidabilissimo aspetto o al fatto che qui nessuno è davvero indifeso, nemmeno le piccole adorabili demoni come te Miss Hannigan.” Disse Donnie facendo l'occhiolino alla bionda, la quale arrossì, poi si scosse e tornò a gesticolare contro la volpe rossa.</p><p>“Non credere che adularmi ti aiuterà a distrarmi Don!”</p><p>“Valeva un tentativo. Comunque non ti devi preoccupare, come residente dell'hotel dovrei godere di una certa protezione. Non credo che Alastor infrangerà la parola data a Lotte dopo appena una settimana... beh, almeno lo spero...” Disse Donnie, esprimendo ad alta voce un pensiero più che una convinzione.</p><p>“Stai comunque rischiando grosso, Al non è tipo da dimenticare una cosa del genere...” Avvertì Mimzy.</p><p>“Doveva pensarci prima di usarmi come forma di svago per il suo divertimento personale.” Ribatté la volpe, ma il suo tono prima canzonatorio ora aveva un timbro più duro e freddo.</p><p>Mimzy invece aveva lasciato andare un sospiro di sconfitta, sperava solo che i due non continuassero a punzecchiarsi a vicenda. “Appena sei decente vieni nel mio ufficio, ho preparato per te una piccola gratifica. Le entrate sono state ben oltre le nostre aspettative e volevo farti un regalo.” A quella notizia vide gli occhi dell'altro assottigliarsi in modo malizioso, mentre le labbra nere si allungavano in un sorriso.</p><p>“Oh, Mim, tu mi vizi.”</p><p>La donna rispose solo con uno sbuffo, per poi lasciare da solo il peccatore che non perse tempo a rivestirsi, eccitato all'idea di poter mettere gli artigli su qualche altra anima da cacciare. Anche Shade stava facendo schioccare le zanne contenta per l'inaspettata possibilità. Di nuovo qualcuno si mise a bussare alla porta del camerino, stavolta i colpi erano ritmati.</p><p>“Arrivo! Arrivo! Mim abbi un attimo di... oh.” Sulla soglia del suo camerino c'era Shadow, reggeva tra gli artigli scuri un bouquet di rose rosso sangue. Il suo ghigno azzurrino appariva più morbido del solito, anche le cavità degli occhi rimandavano un sentimento meno crudele. L'ombra guardava con insistenza la volpe, cercando di muovere le labbra, emettendo solo leggeri sibili, ma per Donnie era stato più che chiaro. “Shade? C'è un ammiratore per te!” Chiamò.</p><p>Immediatamente Shade fece un balzo in avanti, scivolando vicino a Donnie, ed emettendo gorgoglii felici. La volpe d'ombra diede alla sua controparte un'occhiata di supplica, dolce quanto quella di un cucciolo e quando Don annuì prese a saltellare sul posto per poi avvicinarsi a Shadow e dargli una breve leccatina sulla sua guancia per poi trottare via come una ragazzina alla prima cotta lungo il corridoio. Shadow stava per seguirla, ma venne fermato da un colpo di tosse di Donnie.</p><p>“Mi aspetto di trovare Shade al mio fianco domani mattina. E che tu la tratti come una regina, mi renderebbe estremamente infastidito scoprire altrimenti. Sono stato chiaro?” Ringhiò velatamente la volpe, mentre vedeva l'ombra annuire freneticamente. “Bene, vai pure, non farla attendere.” Disse mentre anche lui lasciava il camerino per dirigersi verso l'ufficio di Mimzy.</p><p>Dentro, la biondina si trovava accanto ad una grossa cassaforte degli anni venti. Stava contando diverse mazzette di denaro, ogni tanto si fermava per annotare su di un taccuino la cifra. Donnie non perse tempo e si diresse verso la scrivania che ospitava un'alta pila di cartelle gialle. Ne prese una e cominciò a sfogliare i dati relativi al demone, ma venne fermato quasi subito da Mimzy: “No, Donnie, quelle non sono per te.” Gli disse con calma, mentre osservava la reazione interrogativa della volpe ed indicava un numero minore di cartelle su di una sedia vicina. “Non sei il solo che si rivolge a me per questo tipo di... ricerche...” Spiegò, mentre appoggiava tra le labbra piene una sigaretta lunga e la accendeva. “Zuccherino potresti mandarmi Alastor? Ho bisogno di scambiare due parole con lui, puoi farmi questo favore?”</p><p>La volpe annuì mentre riponeva i plichi dentro la borsa a tracolla nera dirigendosi verso la porta, ma prima di richiuderla si voltò per infilare il capo rosso nello spiraglio: “Buona notte Mim! Chiama se avrai ancora bisogno di Donna!” E dicendo questo richiuse delicatamente la porta, ma prima che avesse il tempo di voltarsi percepì un brivido correre lungo la sua spina dorsale, sentì un respiro caldo sul suo collo e poi un sussurro...</p><p>“Tally... Ho...”</p><p>L'esitazione di Don era esattamente quello di cui Alastor aveva bisogno per afferrare saldamente i polsi della volpe e spingerlo con forza contro il muro vicino. L'altro emise un gemito quando colpì la superficie dura con la schiena, le orecchie erano andate subito ad appiattirsi sulla nuca, le pupille strette e le zanne snudate.</p><p>“Lasciami. Andare. Subito.” Ringhiò la volpe, mentre osservava il viso del Demone della Radio che mostrava il suo vero io: le iridi trasformate in lancette sembravano muoversi indipendentemente l'una dall'altra, come alla ricerca della giusta frequenza, i denti incastonati in un sorriso sadico e spietato da cui si poteva vedere bava nera colare dagli angoli, le corna si erano allungate sopra la testa rossa come rami scuri. Don cercò di sfilarsi dalla presa del cervo, ma l'apparenza ingannava: era molto più forte di quello che dava ad intendere.</p><p>Alastor appariva persino più magro di quanto già non fosse in quel completo sgualcito... come un animale affamato alla ricerca di sangue fresco.</p><p>“Non ne vedo il motivo. Anzi, credo che sia arrivato il momento di ringraziarti per le attenzioni che mi hai riservato questa sera, mio astuto amico...” Non aveva aperto bocca, eppure i suoi denti si erano illuminati di un bagliore giallo, come una radio vecchio stile, in sincronia con quello che il cervo emetteva; allo stesso tempo l'aria attorno ai due parve crepitare di energia statica, strani simboli fluttuavano attorno alla testa del cervo.</p><p>“Charlie aveva detto che avevi promesso di non aggredire i residenti dell'hotel... ” La volpe voleva continuare, ma si bloccò nel momento in cui sentì il corpo del demone premersi contro il suo. Percepiva il suo calore anche attraverso la spessa giacca verde e il fiato gli si mozzò in gola quando vide il volto dell'altro avvicinarsi al suo collo; sentiva Alastor annusare come un predatore l'attaccatura tra la spalla e la testa e rabbrividì nel sentirlo sfregare il viso in quel punto sensibile, fino a mordicchiare con le zanne affilate, ma senza lacerare.</p><p>Il suo gesto non aveva alcuna valenza sessuale, era predazione allo stato puro, ma stranamente qualcosa dentro la volpe lo lasciò come paralizzato: sapeva di avere abbastanza potere per allontanare il cervo e prendere facilmente tra le zampe le redini della situazione... eppure... eppure non voleva... nessuno mai aveva provato ad attaccarlo a quel modo, nessuno aveva mai avuto la forza o il coraggio per farlo, era una sensazione nuova ed inebriante... conquista.. e quel brivido che nasceva dalla stretta delle mani dell'altro sui suoi polsi e ad ogni tocco leggero sul collo, erano qualcosa che dava assuefazione.</p><p>Don venne costretto a tornare alla realtà quando sentì Alastor sussurrare al suo orecchio: “Hai un odore così delicato... mi viene quasi voglia di darti un morso... di rovinare questo profumo così puro col sangue... tagliarti la giugulare e guardarti mentre ti dissangui ai miei piedi, che splendida visione sarebbe! Degna di un quadro rinascimentale... e non appena riprendi i sensi ricomincerei tutto da capo... ancora e ancora...” Questo avrebbe ristabilito l'equilibrio, finalmente anche la volpe si sarebbe messa al suo posto e avrebbe iniziato a tremare di paura in sua presenza, esattamente come tutti gli altri. Il solo pensiero del corpo della volpe, con quegli splendidi occhi fissi nel vuoto, ed immerso in una pozza di sangue scatenò un brivido di piacere nel cervo; anche sui suoi lineamenti iniziò a formarsi un lieve rossore, come se potesse già fiutarlo...</p><p>Un momento...</p><p>Alastor avvicinò al viso la zampa sinistra della volpe, annusando il taglio fresco, lasciando che il profumo ferroso del sangue inondasse le sue narici, portandolo al limite del suo autocontrollo. La lingua del cervo saettò rapida fuori dalla sua bocca, lappando con insistenza sulla la ferita, e spalancò gli occhi vermigli per lo stupore quando sentì sulla punta il sapore di quel nettare rosso, così ricco. Diverso da qualsiasi altro che aveva provato all'Inferno, così buono da dare dipendenza.</p><p>In tutta risposta Don emise un piccolo guaito, seguito da un ringhio cupo e minaccioso, sulla mano destra iniziò a formarsi un alone rosso, segno che il peccatore non sarebbe rimasto in eterno fermo a subire. Era vero... il cervo era riuscito a coglierlo di sorpresa, ma era anche vero che ora era anche pronto a rispondere all'aggressione.</p><p>Ma i due si arrestarono nel momento in cui sentirono il pomello della porta vicino muoversi, le loro orecchie sensibili ruotarono in contemporanea verso la fonte del rumore.</p><p>Fine dei giochi.</p><p>Alastor si voltò immediatamente, stringendo con forza la volpe contro il suo fianco e salutando Mimzy, che aveva fatto capolino dalla porta, con dipinta sul viso grigiastro un'espressione di assoluta innocenza. Donnie aveva invece gli occhi spalancati incapace di reagire a quell'improvviso cambio di situazione, ma non ebbe il tempo di dire nulla perché il cervo stava già spiegando il motivo della sua presenza davanti all'ufficio della bionda: “... Sì, mia cara, la principessa si stava chiedendo che fine avesse fatto la star del momento... e mi ha chiesto di venire a cercare il nostro astuto amico.” Aggiunse dando con l'artiglio rosso un lieve colpetto sul naso della volpe, con l'altra mano strinse con forza nella spalla destra per dare un chiaro messaggio.</p><p>“Uh... sì, vado subito, sarebbe scortese far aspettare una principessa!” Donnie piroettò sotto il braccio del cervo allontanandosi il più rapidamente possibile dal demone in rosso, voltandosi solo alla fine del corridoio per osservare il Signore Infernale che entrava nell'ufficio della padrona del Cotton Club.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>La volpe emerse nel salone principale, ormai diversi avventori avevano lasciato il locale. Non si trattava dei soliti frequentatori ed il loro unico interesse era stato quello di sentire cantare la loro diva, quindi, una volta soddisfatti, se ne erano andati. Tuttavia Donnie notò che Charlie e gli altri lo stavano ancora aspettando: la bionda stava parlando a Vaggie col suo solito entusiasmo e trasporto, la falena la guardava completamente rapita, in parte ascoltando e in parte sembrava come combattuta dall'idea di alzarsi e prendere il viso di Charlie tra le mani per baciarla; Angel invece era concentrato sul suo cellulare, intento a scorrere le dita coperte dai guanti rosa sullo schermo mentre ghignava divertito, di tanto in tanto si aggiustava il ciuffo.</p><p>Donnie sfruttò quel momento per fermarsi ed appoggiarsi al muro accanto al bar. Sentiva disperatamente il bisogno di prendere fiato, e di ripercorrere gli eventi degli ultimi minuti. Cercava inutilmente di dare un senso a quello che era appena accaduto, di rallentare il battito furioso del suo cuore, mentre passava distrattamente una zampa sul collo, come se potesse ancora sentire quelle strane sensazioni; la sinistra pulsava lievemente sul piccolo taglio. Quel lavoro stava iniziando a mostrare un tipo di problemi diversi da quelli che si sarebbe aspettato. “In che guaio mi sono cacciato...” Mormorò Don, ma il solo che aveva da biasimare in quel momento era se stesso.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Era passato parecchio tempo, ma alla fine Angel aveva sollevato lo sguardo, notando la volpe vicino al bar, così iniziò ad agitare le braccia per attirare la sua attenzione. I movimenti del ragno strapparono un sorriso a Donnie, che decise per il momento avrebbe chiuso in un angolo della sua mente quel turbinio di pensieri che chiedevano risposte che ora lui non era in grado di fornire. Prese un profondo respiro, pronto a tornare nel personaggio, quindi si avvicinò subito al gruppetto, prendendo il posto lasciato vacante da Alastor.</p><p>Subito Angel si rivolse a lui: “Allora Rosso, direi che hai messo su uno spettacolo niente male... o forse dovrei iniziare a chiamarti Rossa?” Disse strizzando l'occhio nero nella sua direzione. Non aveva perso tempo nel puntare l'attenzione sulla novità del momento, senza nemmeno provare a nascondere la sua curiosità.</p><p>“Ahahah! No, Rosso va benissimo!” Ridacchiò la volpe, scuotendo il capo. “Immagino che una spiegazione sia d'obbligo a questo punto, ma vedete è tutto molto semplice: Donna è soltanto una facile soluzione che mi permette di cantare mantenendo l'anonimato. Un'ombra di cui tutti hanno sentito parlare a Pentagram City, ma di cui nessuno sa niente! Certo, in un posto come questo, potrebbe far comodo una certa fama, ma non mi è mai piaciuta l'idea di dovermi presentare in base all'idea che gli altri hanno del mio nome... non sai mai di chi ti puoi fidare veramente... ” Spiegò, e quella era la pura e semplice verità: Donnie non amava l'idea di dover passare la sua vita circondato da sciacalli leccaculo ed avvoltoi opportunisti.</p><p>“Comunque non avrei mai immaginato che eri tu la famosa Donna! Hai una marea di ammiratori! Persino mio padre ha un tuo volantino...” Charlie aveva iniziato a parlare con la sua solita allegria, tuttavia Donnie non poté fare a meno di notare come il tono della voce della giovane si fosse spento, privato di ogni traccia di brio, nel momento in cui aveva iniziato a parlare del padre. “Uh, ad ogni modo sembra che tutti in città amino la tua voce.” Concluse la bionda rivolgendogli un dolce sorriso. Sembrava che cercasse disperatamente di velare i suoi pensieri, ma era facile leggerla come un libro aperto.</p><p>Vaggie allora passò delicatamente una mano tra i capelli della compagna cercando di confortarla, per poi girarsi verso la volpe. “Questo non spiega come tu abbia fatto a cambiare voce... a cambiare...” Iniziò poi a gesticolare indicando la figura del peccatore, sembrava in un certo senso a disagio nel porre quella domanda.</p><p>Per sua fortuna, Angel non possedeva il benché minimo filtro sugli argomenti che richiedevano un certo tatto, perciò il ragno decise di tagliare corto: “Quello che Vags sta cercando di chiedere è: come cazzo hai fatto ad indossare una vagina magica?” Chiese il ragno unendo tra loro gli indici e i pollici con fare evocativo. La volpe inalò rumorosamente alla colorita definizione usata dal porno attore, mentre Charlie al suo fianco diventava più rossa delle sue guance, perlomeno questo l'aveva distratta dal sentiero di pensieri scuri verso cui la sua mente la stava portando.</p><p>“Non è una...” Donnie alzò gli occhi al soffitto gemendo. “Ugh... sì. Sì! Va bene... è una vagina magica...” Ammise sconfitto per poi riprendere: “Si tratta solo di un banale trucco, un incantesimo! Qui giù le cose funzionano in modo strano, lo sapete. Le ho solo sfruttate a mio favore.” Era una piccola bugia bianca, una mezza verità. Non era necessario scendere nei dettagli sulla reale estensione delle sue capacità, ma quella soluzione era più credibile della scusa del travestimento.</p><p>“Sai cosa vuol dire questo, Rosso? Che verrai trascinato per tutta la città in un'uscita tra ragazze! Non provare nemmeno a pensare dire di no!” Sentenziò il ragno, indicandolo con tutte e quattro le braccia, scatenando così brevi ed acute risate da parte della volpe, che aveva alzato le zampe in segno di resa incondizionata.</p><p>Charlie intanto si era illuminata come se fosse stata colpita un raggio di sole, mentre un pensiero saettava nella sua testa; sempre concentrata sul suo progetto, si alzò dal tavolo saltellando sul posto. “Oh, questo è splendido! Uscire tutti insieme sarebbe un magnifico momento di aggregazione e discussione che aiuterebbe tantissimo nella riabilitazione!” Esclamò.</p><p>Questo riportò alla realtà gli altri due peccatori che si voltarono verso la bionda, persa tra arcobaleni e nuvole morbidose, per poi fissarsi a vicenda... teoricamente entrambi erano all'hotel per farsi “<em>riabilitare</em>” ed essere spediti a calci verso il Paradiso... quando in realtà uno stava cercando un posto sicuro in cui stare lontano dai problemi e dalle violenze, mentre l'altro interpretava solo l'intenzione di voler cercare la redenzione per portare avanti il compito che gli era stato assegnato. Tutto a scapito dell'idea di Charlie.</p><p>“Uuuh, ma certo! La riabilitazione, ma...” La volpe emise un lungo, sonoro e falsissimo sbadiglio. “Perché non ne riparliamo domani? È tardi! Recuperiamo Al e torniamo all'Hazbin!” Propose, senza provare minimamente a svicolare dal discorso di Charlie, assolutamente no. “Che stai facendo Angel?” Chiese aggrottando la fronte e con un orecchio che cadeva di lato in una reazione di curiosità mentre osservava il ragno che puntava il telefonino verso di lui.</p><p>“Mi preparo per immortalare il momento in cui ti si rizzerà tutto il pelo.” Fu la risposta divertita.</p><p>Istintivamente la volpe iniziò a fiutare l'aria intorno a se, ma senza percepire nessuna traccia diversa da quando si era unito al gruppo. Eppure, puntuale come predetto dal pornoattore, dal nulla al suo fianco si materializzò Alastor. La volpe emise un guaito strozzato, mentre sentiva la sua pelliccia alzarsi dalla testa alla punta della coda, rumore seguito da un piccolo click con annesso flash del cellulare di Angel.</p><p>Il cervo allungò un braccio per stringerlo al fianco con fare protettivo. Donnie dentro di sé si sentiva da un lato sconvolto, mentre dall'altro era estremamente incuriosito dal fatto che il Demone della Radio si fosse mosso attraverso le sue ombre, e sembrava che tale capacità gli permettesse di coprire alla perfezione ogni traccia dei suoi movimenti... era qualcosa di notevole ed invidiabile dal suo punto di vista, poiché non gli era stato possibile fiutarlo o udire il classico suono statico che lo accompagnava... doveva essere stato quello il modo in cui era riuscito ad arrivargli alle spalle senza farsi scoprire quando lo aveva attaccato nel corridoio!</p><p>“Signore! Cosa mi tocca sentire! La nostra volpe è stanca ed ha bisogno di riposare! Charlie, mia cara, non possiamo permettere che un cliente crolli dalla fatica sotto la nostra tutela! Allora, riportiamo questo giovanotto a casa prima che qualche malintenzionato si faccia strane idee!” Dando alla volpe l'ennesimo colpetto sul naso.</p><p>Donnie nel frattempo stava urlando internamente. <em>Non avrei mai dovuto accettare questo lavoro!</em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Questo capitolo ha subito una marea di modifiche! Come mio solito non smetto di sistemarlo finché non mi ritengo sufficientemente soddisfatta del risultato. E per fortuna il fumetto di Alastor è uscito prima che lo completassi perché mi ha dato la possibilità di arricchirlo con tanti dettagli interessanti, così come è stato utile guardare il video che parlava dei suoni studiati per ogni singolo personaggio: come i pensieri di Alastor che filtrano dalle sue stazioni.</p><p>Ma ora passiamo alle stupidaggini!<br/>Come questo filmato che riporta con estrema cura quello che è successo nella mente di Don mentre Alastor lo mordicchiava, risvegliando così sopiti istinti da sub! Perché questo capitolo è stato scritto in ottobre... quindi: Kink Oktober! --&gt;  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YnP94m5pwls<br/>Mentre Alastor pensava all'incirca questo: "TI MOZZICO! TI MOZZICO TI MOZZICO!" (chi è della ciurma riconoscerà la citazione dal video di scienza brutta sugli squali, grazie capitano Barbascura.)</p><p>Stay tuned folks!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Hustling rules</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"Hustling rules" è un riferimento al termine "Hustle", da tradurre in questo caso come "truffa", ed è ispirato al discorso che Nick fa Judy in Zootopia quando viene scoperto. Guarda caso un film con una volpe e stranamente uno dei miei film preferiti in assoluto.</p>
<p>Come sempre un immenso grazie ad Arianna per la revisione! A te dedico i primi momenti della Huskerdust che ho deciso di inserire nella storia.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alastor aveva scortato personalmente la volpe all'interno della limousine della principessa. Donnie si era lasciato guidare senza emettere un fiato o tentare di liberarsi dalla presa del cervo sul suo braccio, tuttavia il suo linguaggio del corpo mostrava una certa tensione: dalla coda che si muoveva a scatti, alle orecchie che si alzavano e abbassavano ad ogni piccolo movimento del demone in rosso. Che avesse finalmente capito qual'era il suo posto? Sembrava di sì, dal modo in cui evitava il suo sguardo e faceva di tutto per tenere le zampe composte per scongiurare la possibilità, anche accidentale, di sfiorare quelle del cervo seduto davanti al lui; spostava il capo solo per lanciare occhiate divertite ad Angel che si stiracchiava comodamente sul fondo della limousine, come se la vettura fosse stata di sua proprietà.</p>
<p>Charlie aveva insistito affinché tutti rientrassero insieme all'hotel, memore delle notizie riportate quella mattina sul Cacciatore. Il cervo, dal canto suo, ammirava segretamente l'opera che stava perpetrando quel peccatore: una pulizia metodica ed efficiente di Pentagram City, che cancellava da quel mondo ogni traccia del sudiciume che cadeva dal cielo senza sosta. Compito che sarebbe spettato agli Sterminatori, ma che a quanto pareva non erano in grado di svolgere nel modo adeguato, lasciandosi sfuggire i bocconi più prelibati dagli artigli. In un certo senso questa era una fortuna, altrimenti ad Alastor non sarebbe rimasto nessuno da invitare alle sue trasmissioni!</p>
<p>Il Demone della Radio ora seguiva distrattamente il chiacchiericcio di Charlie, annuiva tra una frase e l'altra mentre era intento ad estrapolare le informazioni che aveva ottenuto da Mimzy su Don. Era poco, ma pur sempre un inizio...</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Al Cotton Club, Alastor aveva seguito canticchiando la bionda all'interno del suo ufficio, non prima di aver dato un'ultima occhiata alla volpe che si allontanava rapidamente lungo il corridoio, dandogli le spalle. Una volta dentro, schioccò le dita e la radio nella stanza si accese, sintonizzandosi su un'allegra stazione jazz; allora il cervo aveva preso le mani di Mimzy, trascinandola in un piccolo ballo scatenato. Dentro quella stanza potevano tornare entrambi semplici creature che amavano la musica e ballare, riportandoli a tempi in cui tutto era più facile, come se bastasse chiudere una porta per escludere l'Inferno in cui erano caduti.</p>
<p>Era comunque curioso il cambio di attitudine da parte del cervo, come se dentro di lui esistessero due versioni di se: una che viveva sulle note della musica, protagonista indiscusso del suo spettacolo, mentre l'altra era più oscura e predatoria, una vera e propria ombra dai denti affilati pronta a divorare il mondo.</p>
<p>“Mia cara, ci sai ancora fare col jazz!” Annunciò entusiasta il demone dopo l'ennesimo casché, ritmato dai colpetti scaturiti dalle impronte a forma di zoccolo sotto i suoi stivaletti. Ciò scatenò una splendida risata nella donna. Solo allora, i due erano andati a sedersi alla scrivania; la padrona del locale porse all'amico di vecchia data un bicchiere di brandy, accendendosi nel frattempo un'altra sigaretta, uno dei tanti piccoli peccati che amava concedersi alla fine delle serate di lavoro; notò il modo in cui Alastor aveva preso a fissare con insistenza la pila di documenti.</p>
<p>“Come richiesto Al... i tuoi preferiti.” Disse la piccola donna indicando i plichi. “Ne sono caduti parecchi del genere quest’anno.” Emise un sospiro, gli occhi neri e rosa si caricarono di tristezza. “Sembra che certe cose non cambino mai, non importa quanto tempo trascorra... odiare per il colore della pelle... che cosa orribile...” Non nascose il veleno che era penetrato alla fine nelle sue parole.</p>
<p>“Beh, non c'è da aver timore mia cara, quelle fastidiose erbacce saranno in giro ancora per poco! Conosco tantissimi modi per intrattenere questo tipo di signori!” Di colpo il sorriso di Alastor si allargò, l'aria crepitò quando l'energia del cervo prese a fluire dal suo corpo generando violente interferenze che sembravano influenzare anche il mondo circostante, distorcendolo. “Sarà davvero molto divertente...” Sussurrò, perso nelle sue fantasie di sangue.</p>
<p>“Alastor...” La voce di Mimzy riportò il cervo al presente. “Sai che non mi piace chiederti favori di sorta, ma mi farebbe davvero contenta se tu non uccidessi Donnie.” Mimzy sentì l'altro emettere uno sbuffo divertito. “Vedi Al... è uno dei pochi che non ha mai cercato di fregarmi e le sue esibizioni tengono gli affari e questo posto a galla. Penso che dovresti dargli una possibilità, avete più cose in comune di quante possiate immaginare...” A quella affermazione, il Demone della Radio si fermò a fissarla per un istante, mordendo il labbro come per cercare di frenarsi, ma poi buttò la testa indietro, iniziando a ridere come se quella fosse stata la più esilarante delle battute. Il tutto naturalmente accompagnato da una fragorosa risata da parte del suo pubblico pre-regristrato.</p>
<p>“Ohohoh! Mia cara, dubito che esista una singola cosa che ci accomuni, ma non angustiarti! La tua volpe mi intriga molto, anzi, mi chiedevo se potessi condividere qualche fatto a suo riguardo... in stretto riserbo confidenziale, ovvio.” Chiese inclinando la testa e per un istante la sua voce venne restituita priva di filtro. Con un piccolo schiocco delle dita intanto aveva fatto sparire l'alta pila di cartelle.</p>
<p>A quella risposta, Mimzy parve rilassarsi. “Mi spiace di doverti deludere Al... ma a dire il vero non so molto su di lui. Don è un tipo estremamente riservato.” Prese una profonda boccata dalla sua sigaretta, lasciando bruciare la stecca sottile più a lungo del necessario. “Quel ragazzo è letteralmente apparso dal nulla! Si è presentato alla porta del locale, chiedendo se poteva lavorare come cantante, così gli ho lasciato fare un'audizione... quando è uscito dai camerini con quell'aspetto sono rimasta senza parole! E la sua voce... dovevo averlo assolutamente sul palco. Fu così che iniziò a diffondersi la notizia di una nuova cantante qui al Cotton Club.” La bionda indicò i vari volantini che avevano pubblicizzato nel tempo gli spettacoli di Donna, tutti con lo stesso stile erano incorniciati e tenuti come oggetti di grande valore sulla parete dell'ufficio.</p>
<p>“Mmmmh... allora è per questo che non ha voluto accettare le mie offerte... il ragazzo lavora già per te! Non sapevo avesse un contratto con te mia cara, ti chiedo immensamente scusa, non era mia intenzione portarti via un affare!” Si affrettò a dire Alastor, convinto di aver risolto uno dei piccoli misteri che avvolgevano la volpe rossa.</p>
<p>“Non ho stipulato alcun patto con Donnie.” Rispose invece Mimzy, lasciando Alastor in uno stato di sorridente stupore; era facile intuire quanto fosse rimasto colpito da tale frase da quanto aveva spalancato gli occhi. “Gli avevo proposto il classico contratto standard: dieci anni di servizio, ma lui lo rifiutò categoricamente.” Aggiunse la bionda alzando le spalle.</p>
<p>“Nessun contratto... e ti sei fidata della parola di una piccola volpe?”</p>
<p>“Certo che no! Ma Donnie è riuscito a farmi cambiare idea con questa...” Mimzy estrasse dal corsetto la moneta d'argento che la volpe le aveva consegnato la sera in cui si erano accordati per lo spettacolo, passandola al cervo che prese a rigirarla tra gli artigli rossi, esaminandola con attenzione, e soffermandosi con particolare interesse sul drago che vi era inciso. Aveva sempre trovato affascinanti le leggende su quelle creature. “Donnie la chiama: '<em>Il suo modo per aggirare le regole</em>'. Ero sicura si trattasse di qualche idiozia tirata fuori per fregarmi... sta a vedere...” Mimzy fece stendere la mano di Alastor, lasciando la moneta sul suo palmo.</p>
<p>“Mi ritengo soddisfatta dello scambio.” E in quel momento la moneta prese fuoco! Circondata da una fiamma verde scuro che nonostante tutto consumava solo il metallo argentato, ma non la mano del demone che osservava rapito quella piccola magia operare di fronte ai suoi occhi. Tuttavia per quanto si sforzasse, Alastor non riusciva a riconoscerne l'origine o la natura. Alla fine la fiammella si spense, senza lasciare tracce della moneta.</p>
<p>“Interessante. A quanto pare la piccola volpe è più astuta di quanto immaginassi, ma in questo modo non c'è alcun guadagno in termini di potere...” Analizzò il Demone della Radio.</p>
<p>“In effetti no, non credo nemmeno funzioni come quando si usa l'anima come merce di scambio... quello che si ottiene è solo quanto viene pattuito e niente di più: lui canta per me, io lo pago. Fine.” Disse alzando le spalle incerta. “Ma sei tu l'esperto in queste cose, io amministro solo un piccolo pub.” Aggiunse alla fine la donna, probabilmente non desiderava nemmeno essere invischiata in questo genere di affari.</p>
<p>“E questo è tutto quello che mi puoi dire sul nostro amico in verde, mia cara?” Provò a chiedere ancora Alastor, prima di prendere un sorso dal suo bicchiere, usando un tono smielato che aveva il solo scopo di ammorbidire la peccatrice che aveva davanti. Usando le giuste parole si potevano smuovere montagne.</p>
<p>“Come ti ho detto, non c'è molto... dopo qualche settimana di lavoro aveva iniziato a ronzare attorno ad un Signore Infernale minore, un individuo rozzo e volgare, che aveva preso il mio club per il suo covo personale!” Sbuffò Mimzy che, nonostante fossero passate diverse decadi, era ancora infastidita da quanto accaduto. “Mi ero convinta che Don fosse solo una volpe opportunista in cerca di un protettore... ma una settimana dopo ho sentito che quel verme era stato fatto fuori in uno scontro tra bande di mafiosi. Tuttavia a quella notizia Donnie reagì come se non gli importasse un fico secco di quel tipo!” Ammise Mimzy spiegando il fatto con aria stranita. “Comunque per me è stata una vera fortuna! Era insopportabile dover ascoltare quell'imbecille sui suoi stupidi piani per conquistare il centro del Pentagramma!”</p>
<p>“Sembra un'idea bislacca, visto la cortesia che ha riservato al suo insistente ammiratore! E se non ricordo male... tu stessa hai detto che il nostro astuto amico non gradisce quel tipo di attenzioni.” Ridacchiò Alastor nel pensare a come la volpe aveva trattato Vox... prima di riservargli lo stesso trattamento... quest'ultimo pensiero arrestò le risatine del cervo, alzando però il suono del rumore bianco.</p>
<p>“Solo il Diavolo sa cosa passi per la testa di quel ragazzo!” Commentò la bionda. “Comunque, dopo quella storia, Don se ne andò, non mi disse mai per dove, ma di non preoccuparmi perché aveva già un posto a cui tornare... tuttavia mi promise che ogni volta che sarebbe stato in città, avrebbe cantato solo ed esclusivamente per me. E così è stato. Tende sempre a rimanere per poco, va e viene come gira il vento, solo una volta ebbi la fortuna di averlo per quasi sei mesi! Intorno al '77 o giù di lì.” Concluse Mimzy, lasciando Alastor con ancora più domande di prima.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alastor si scosse nel sentirsi nominato dalla principessa. Lasciò andare una piccola vibrazione statica, mentre osservava gli altri che stavano ancora parlando su quanto era accaduto nella serata. Spostò gli occhi vermigli sul peccatore in verde; e non poteva fare a meno di ripensare a quella strana sensazione che come un brivido era passata attraverso il suo corpo mentre stava assaporando il sangue della volpe. Lo aveva percepito come un crescendo di energia che proveniva dal corpo della creatura in trappola tra i suoi artigli. Era una supposizione insensata ed era sconsiderato persino soffermarsi su quell'idea, ma... sembrava quasi che avesse provato...</p>
<p><em>Paura</em>...</p>
<p>Come se la sua fosse stata una reazione istintiva a qualcosa di primordiale: si era sentito per un momento al pari di un piccolo topolino che vede all'ultimo istante gli artigli del falco... Tuttavia si era trattato di un lampo ed era impossibile che quella piccola e sciocca volpe potesse incutere timore!</p>
<p>Notò che anche l'altro ora lo stava fissando, appariva quasi... imbarazzato. Infatti dopo pochi secondi gli occhi verdi si abbassarono, una zampa nera si alzò per massaggiare il collo coperto dalla pelliccia, proprio il punto in cui avrebbe tanto voluto azzannarlo... la sua era di certo una reazione inusuale per qualcuno che aveva rischiato di finire divorato. <em>Interessante...</em>pensò Alastor, mentre aveva iniziato a mordicchiare il labbro inferiore con le zanne giallastre, in un tic del subconscio che prendeva il sopravvento quando era profondamente concentrato o emozionato.</p>
<p>Poteva usare quella reazione a suo vantaggio? Non ne era sicuro, tutto in quel peccatore appariva comune, ma più cercava di inquadrarlo nella geometria dell'Inferno e più Don sembrava eludere le sue idee, come una volpe astuta che evita le trappole del cacciatore. Non ebbe comunque il tempo per elaborare ulteriormente quel filone di pensieri, perché la vettura si era arrestata davanti alle porte dell'hotel. Subito il cervo scese per aiutare le due donne, anche se Vaggie si rifiutò anche solo di sfiorare la mano tesa del demone, come se fosse stata ricoperta di spine velenose. Alastor sapeva perfettamente che avrebbe reagito così, ma semplicemente <em>adorava</em> infastidirla a quel modo.</p>
<p>“Mmmh... mi chiedo se non sia necessario sprangare le porte durante la notte... non voglio chiudere l'hotel a potenziali clienti, ma se il Cacciatore è a attivo in questo periodo, potrebbe entrare senza problemi e mettere a repentaglio la sicurezza di tutti. Anche con Al presente è un rischio che sarebbe meglio non correre...” Commentò mestamente Charlie.</p>
<p>“Mia cara, ho pronta una soluzione perfetta!” Alastor era venuto avanti col solito fare spavaldo e, con uno schiocco secco degli artigli, due grandi vasi apparvero ai lati della porta d'ingresso dell'Hazbin. I due recipienti in terracotta contenevano delle piante verde brillante che si ergevano grandi ed in salute, anche se era innegabile che somigliassero a delle graminacee che crescono lungo i campi coltivati, fatto che non mancò di osservare Vaggie, sempre pronta a minare il lavoro di Alastor in ogni modo possibile.</p>
<p>“Cosa sono quelle stupide erbacce?” Disse seccata, incrociando le braccia davanti al petto e socchiudendo l'occhio buono. Per lei sicuramente si trattava dell'ennesimo scherzo da parte del cervo.</p>
<p>Donnie si era intanto avvicinato ad uno dei vasi, osservando con sincera curiosità i quincunx rossi disegnati sulla pancia nera. Poi aveva preso ad annusare le erbe, il suo tartufo nero si muoveva ogni volta che inspirava brevemente il profumo. Alla fine si era raddrizzato con dipinta sul muso un'espressione di sincero stupore e prontamente si girò verso la compagna di Charlie: “No, Vaggie! Questa è ambrosia trifida! Serve come '<em>campanello di allarme</em>'. Se qualche malintenzionato dovesse entrare nell'hotel, le piante appassirebbero subito, avvertendo Alastor. Dico bene?... Uh... Alastor?” Chiamò la volpe notando che il cervo non si era ancora mosso, né aveva ribattuto alle affermazioni taglienti della falena.</p>
<p><em>Ecco... questo è davvero inaspettato</em>, stava pensando intanto il demone in rosso. Le piante che aveva evocato erano davvero vive e rigogliose! La sua idea era quella di mettere un paio di piantine giusto per mitigare la preoccupazione della principessa, non intendeva certo richiamare quei gargantueschi arbusti! Sprecare potere a quel modo... eppure non si sentiva minimamente stanco... con la coda dell'occhio, notò lo sguardo preoccupato di Donnie e subito riprese a parlare col suo solito modo da conduttore, come se stesse spiegando una ricetta a delle casalinghe: “Signore! Come ha prontamente sottolineato il nostro astuto amico, queste sono innocue piante, dall'aspetto comune certo, ma che possono dimostrarsi incredibilmente utili nella difesa contro altri fastidiosi parassiti che infestano questo posto! Non serve ringraziare, mie care, è importante proteggere questo investimento.” Disse sorridendo di rimando alla principessa che aveva preso a battere la mani, contenta della soluzione trovata. “Comunque ritengo sia ora di rientrare nelle nostre stanze, se non ricordo male il nostro nuovissimo ospite desiderava riposare... sono certo che sarà esausto dopo la sua esibizione...” Aggiunse l'ultima parte non prima di essere scivolato tra le sue ombre per comparire alle spalle di Donnie. Chinandosi gli aveva sussurrato quelle parole con un tono velato e mellifluo, godendo nel vedere l'altro tendersi come la corda di un arco nel sentire la presenza del cervo così vicino al suo corpo.</p>
<p>“Perché non vi prendete una stanza voi due?” Arrivò l'osservazione compiaciuta da parte di Angel, ridacchiando nel vedere i volti dei due girarsi di scatto nella sua direzione. “Oppure potete salire da me, sono sicuro che potrei rendervi entrambi davvero molto felici... che ne dici Bel Sorriso?” Disse provando a toccare le orecchie del Demone della Radio.</p>
<p>Quest'ultimo evocò prontamente il suo microfono, puntandolo direttamente contro il ragno, distanziandolo quel tanto che bastava per tenere le sue lunghe braccia lontane dalla sua figura. “Ah! <em><b>NO</b></em>. Inoltre, Angel, ti ricordo della regola dei cinque passi! Buona notte e tutti signori e signore!” Salutò marciando in una rapida ritirata verso la sua stanza, seguito a ruota dalle due ragazze che non riuscivano a smettere di ridacchiare.</p>
<p>Una volta rimasti soli, Donnie si girò verso il ragno in rosa: “Grazie del salvataggio, Angel.” Gli disse sorridendo.</p>
<p>“Dovere, Rosso. Inoltre mi hai servito su un piatto d'argento la possibilità di stuzzicarlo un po', ma lasciatelo dire tesoro: flirti con la stessa sensualità di un mattone...” Angel prese girare intorno alla volpe. “E non azzardarti a negarlo, ho visto come lo guardavi prima.” Sentenziò sornione, mentre vedeva la volpe rossa sbuffare seccata.</p>
<p>“Credo che tu abbia visto troppe commedie romantiche. Inoltre mi spiace, ma non vanto la tua incredibile esperienza in questo... campo... ”</p>
<p>“Rosso... non hai che da chiedere e io ti insegnerò ogni cosa del mestiere... scommetto che saresti splendido a ballare sul palo... in tutti sensi. Oh, e se preferisci fare una cavalcata indossando la tua vagina magica, posso anche farti uno sconto sul primo giro! Solo il primo però, alle pupe di norma faccio pagare il doppio.” Sussurrò allusivo, mentre si sistemava la pelliccia sul petto.</p>
<p>I due si fissarono per qualche secondo prima di scoppiare a ridere e finalmente si decisero a rientrare. Passarono accanto al bar, e come suo solito Husk era a quell'ora completamente sbronzo: aveva la testa appoggiata al bancone, russava sonoramente con una bottiglia vuota stretta tra i lunghi artigli bianchi. Il mattino successivo avrebbe sicuramente rimpianto il dormire in quella posizione, mal di testa da dopo sbornia permettendo... Don vide il ragno in rosa prendere una coperta da uno dei divanetti del salottino per poi andare a coprire con cura il gatto, buttando la bottiglia ormai vuota e dandogli infine un bacio tra le grandi orecchie il cui interno, per uno scherzo del destino, richiamava gli stessi colori chiari della pelliccia di Angel.</p>
<p>“Credo che mi farò ancora un drink Rosso, ne vuoi uno anche tu?” Propose il pornoattore alla volpe.</p>
<p>“Scherzi, vero? Come ha detto Alastor: <em>sono esausto</em> e <em>sto crollando dalla fatica</em>! Devo correre prima che le mie zampe <em>cedano</em> per la <em>stanchezza</em> di tutto quel cantare!” Guaì col solo intento di canzonare il cervo mentre, con fare molto teatrale e drammatico, si trascinava lungo la scalinata dell'hotel aggrappandosi al corrimano, emettendo gemiti patetici e spingendosi sulle quattro zampe nel tentativo di raggiungere l'ultima rampa, terminando in grande stile con un mancamento sull'ultimo gradino.</p>
<p>A quel punto Angel tratteneva a stento le risate. Guardò Donnie alzarsi e fare un profondo inchino per il suo piccolissimo pubblico, augurandogli la buona notte e correndo via nel corridoio, lasciando Husk al suo sonno profondo e ad Angel la possibilità di iniziare un'incursione impietosa sugli alcolici dietro al bancone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Era stata una notte tranquilla, e al risveglio Donnie aveva trovato Shade accucciata al suo fianco sul letto. La creatura aveva subito aperto gli occhi rossastri ed aveva iniziato a scodinzolare tutta contenta, investendo la volpe di sensazioni allegre e calde, per poi andare a strofinare il muso contro quello del peccatore dagli occhi verdi.</p>
<p>“Sembra che tu abbia avuto una serata molto gradevole, piccola mia!” Esclamò Donnie, grattando affettuosamente la testa della grande creatura che in un attimo tornò ad essere fatta di nulla per materializzarsi accanto al letto. Si allungò sulle zampe anteriori, stiracchiandosi e sbadigliando, tornando alla fine a strofinare il muso contro la volpe rossa, mentre emetteva versetti raggianti.</p>
<p>“Beh? Che stai aspettando? Non tenermi sulle spine, fammi vedere!” E un attimo più tardi nella sua testa iniziarono a scorrere diverse immagini della serata che le due ombre avevano trascorso insieme e Don rimase molto colpito nel vedere che effettivamente Shadow si era comportato in maniera esemplare e galante nei confronti di Shade. I due avevano girato praticamente per tutta la città, divertendosi a causare marachelle e spaventare a morte i demoni che malauguratamente passavano per la loro strada, il tutto si concludeva con una romantica vista sulla città. Don emise un fischio. “Niente male come serata, deduco che ci sarà un secondo appuntamento?” A quella domanda, Shade rispose solo coprendosi imbarazzata il muso con una zampa.</p>
<p>“Ooooh piccola, sono felice per te, ma ricorda solo di fare attenzione, va bene? Non puoi lasciarti andare troppo... sai cosa potrebbe accadere se dovessi indebolire le difese che trattengono il tuo potere...” Gli occhi di Shade si chiusero per poi riaprirsi, ma questa volta non c'erano due fuochi luminosi ad ardere, bensì profonde foreste di smeraldo, identiche a quelle di Donnie. Un brivido corse lungo la spina dorsale della volpe nel sentire la marea di sensazioni emanate da Shade e i pensieri che ne scaturivano, come uno tsunami inesorabile in grado di avvelenare la mente.</p>
<p>Scosse la testa e riprese a parlare, seppur con una certa fatica: “Esattamente. Non possiamo permetterci di perdere il controllo. Non vogliamo che accadano cose brutte, vero? Ricordi cos'è successo quando Sam ha lasciato Hissy libera per la città? Erano tutti un po' troppo... arroganti...” A quella frase, Shade annuì diverse volte, muovendo la grande testa affermativamente, gli occhi di nuovo rossi nel giro di un battito di ciglia.</p>
<p>Donnie le diede altri grattini sul capo. “Brava piccola! Ora andiamo a cercare Lotte, dobbiamo dirle che usciamo... oh! Dimenticavo... non ti ho detto della piccola sorpresa che ti volevo fare oggi!” Disse Donnie scendendo dal letto, Shade iniziò a girargli intorno incuriosita, cercando di capire cosa fosse la sorpresa. “Piccolina... oggi andremo a trovare Bell!” La reazione dell'ombra fu immediata: iniziò a saltare sul posto, poi ad uggiolare, incominciò a correre in cerchio per poi andare infine a saltare per tutti i muri della stanza non potendo contenere la sua contentezza alla notizia. “Sì piccola, so che adori andare a trovarlo, è una tappa obbligata... senza Icor le cose potrebbero farsi complicate qui, inoltre serve anche per andare a caccia, giusto piccola mia?” Shade annuì alla constatazione, poi emise un piccolo verso, simile a quello che avrebbe fatto un bambino che chiedeva un dolce, un enorme cucciolo fatto di ombra che spalancava gli occhi supplichevole, ma la risposta di Donnie non tardò ad arrivare: “Certo che potrai giocare nel giardino con Bertram, sciocchina!” Disse la volpe dandole un piccolo colpetto sul naso.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><a id="_GoBack" name="_GoBack"></a>Per essere un '<em>Signor Nessuno'</em> quella volpe aveva davvero un sacco di cose da fare in giro per la città, ma ad Alastor faceva comodo così. In questa maniera, era più facile per lui raccogliere informazioni, un po' come quando da bambino esplorava le paludi intorno alla sua casa, imparando i sentieri sicuri, trovando erbe, ossa sbiancate dal sole ed altri piccoli tesori. Quel demone in verde era a suo modo un piccolo mondo da scoprire ed infine divorare... un brivido passò lungo la schiena di Alastor nel ripensare a quanto delizioso fosse stato quel sangue... magari invece di mangiarlo poteva tenerlo per se... beh almeno fino a quanto non si fosse stancato di lui, ma per farlo, aveva bisogno di stipulare un patto con Don e per ottenere ciò, gli servivano informazioni, perché tutti volevano disperatamente qualcosa e la volpe non era diversa! Ma non si trattava delle classiche richieste di potere, fama o amore... una volta risolto il mistero, avrebbe avuto il cuore palpitante del peccatore su di un piatto d'argento.</p>
<p>“Seguilo, non perderlo di vista nemmeno per un istante, ma non farti scoprire.” Ordinò Alastor mentre osservava intensamente la volpe rossa allontanarsi dall'hotel.</p>
<p>Shadow era comparso alle sue spalle, chinandosi in avanti mentre spiava anche lui dalla finestra, tenendosi aggrappato alle braccia del suo padrone con occhi che brillavano di una fredda intelligenza, ma ancora pieni del caos che lui e Shade si erano divertiti a portare in giro per Pentagram City durante la notte.</p>
<p>
  <em> <b>Seguire. Seguire. Seguire. Seguire piccola volpe. Come il Padrone. Padrone. Padrone. Padrone desidera.</b> </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pare che finalmente Alastor abbia iniziato a scoprire qualcosa di interessante su Donnie, ma quanto è saltato fuori per ora non fa che aumentare le domande sulla sua piccola volpe astuta... cosa nasconderà mai? (inserire risata malvagia)</p>
<p>Un capitolo ancora molto tranquillo, ma davvero ricco di quei piccoli pezzetti del puzzle che compone Don! Oserei dire a questo punto che è possibile iniziare ad assemblare una base, soprattutto per coloro che hanno seguito gli stream di Vivzie e conoscono le regole su cui si basa il suo Inferno... perlomeno le poche di cui ha parlato! Ammetto che sono curiosa di sapere se qualcuno ha delle teorie sul mio patato volpotto e come sempre i commenti sono davvero molto graditi!</p>
<p>Una nota seria a margine... in questo capitolo do il primo vero indizio sul tipo di vittime preferite da Alastor, e parliamo di razzisti. Perché questo particolare gruppo di odiatori? Fin da quando Vivzie ha detto che Alastor era creolo ho iniziato a fare ricerca e ho gradito molto l'idea di un personaggio con quel tipo di background che univa più culture, e in uno degli ultimi stream mi pare anche che Viv abbia confermato che Al non è caucasico, ma questo aspetto che adoro mi porta a pensare al passato, a come un ragazzo di etnia mista sia cresciuto nell'America del sud dei primi del '900... vorrei immaginare un mondo come "La principessa e il ranocchio", ma non posso fare a meno di pensare alla storia e purtroppo al presente che ancora porta ad eventi spaventosi di discriminazione, un concetto che come persona non di colore posso a malapena immaginare, non avendo mai subito quel tipo di discriminazione, ma che sento di voler scrivere e spero di riuscire a fare nel modo giusto.<br/>Se volete darmi consigli e letture su cui approfondire sono più che graditi! E una fiction che secondo me è riuscita a sviluppare bene questo headcanon è senza dubbio Sanguimancy di ReginaMangala, vi consiglio di leggerla perché è stupenda, ben scritta e davvero avvincente! </p>
<p>Fine dell'angolo serio, ora un piccolo aneddoto: ho riso ogni singola volta che ho letto la frase di Angel "flirti con la stessa sensualità di un mattone" e l'ho scritto io... ma rido ogni volta che lo leggo!!!</p>
<p>Stay tuned!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Old acquaintances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>E dopo un ritardo lunghissimo... un altro capitolo! E addirittura c'è un pochino di trama principale sul finale... una riga... scusate (scappa a nascondersi).<br/>Comunque! Bell Phillips è un personaggio nato mentre guardavo un film con Tilda Swinton, e ogni volta che scrivo Bell sento Tilda e la sua voce, mentre il suo aspetto è ispirato ad un disegno di Tono: https://twitter.com/rt0no/status/1219606697150271488 . La sua casa invece ricordano la dicotomia tra come arredo la mia casa rispetto a come mi vesto: il mio armadio è principalmente nero (con un po' di verde), la mia casa è piena di fiori ed elementi naturali. </p><p>E perché ci mancavano: le porte sono il peggior nemico di Don... again!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>La piccola passeggiata mattutina aveva portato la volpe in un'area della città ricca di edifici dall'aria signorile e probabilmente molto costosi. Si fermò davanti ad una di queste abitazioni, sulla cassetta della posta dipinta di nero c'era scritto in grandi caratteri argentati: Residenza Phillips.</p><p>Questa casa sfoggiava un'architettura in stile vittoriano con accenni gotici, ed era divisa su tre piani. A sinistra spiccava una torretta dalla forma quadrata ed un tetto ovale sulla cui cima si poteva intravedere un segnavento dalla forma di una pecora. L'entrata era posta proprio alla base della torretta, coperta da un lungo portico che correva lungo tutto il livello inferiore della casa, a cui si poteva accedere salendo pochi gradini che portavano ad una fine decorazione circolare in legno, tale elemento era ripreso lungo tutto il resto del portico.</p><p>La particolarità era legata al colpo d'occhio che la casa dava rispetto alle altre abitazioni che si trovavano lungo il viale, poiché il colore predominante era il nero... a dire il vero era il solo colore presente su ogni singolo elemento dell'edificio. Il tetto dalle sottili tegole sovrapposte a forma di squama, i muri di legno, le grondaie, gli ornamenti... semplicemente tutto!</p><p>A fare contrasto con quella casa nera come il gatto di una strega era il suo splendido giardino: si trattava di una variopinta tela di colori brillanti e vivaci, con l'erba ben curata di un lucido verde chiaro, fiori di ogni tipo che costellavano il prato e le aiuole, per non parlare degli alberi alti e dalle fronde pieni di foglie. Si trattava senza dubbio di un piccolo angolo magico accudito con amore e dedizione. Certo, l'Inferno vantava una sua flora, ma si parlava di piante che riflettevano lo stato di sofferenza di quel posto, spesso esibendo colori spenti e figure contorte e ricche di spine, l'esatto opposto che si poteva trovare in quel piccolo parco.</p><p>La volpe si avviò lungo il sentiero di pietre scure che conducevano alla casa, sentì un leggero brivido passare attraverso il suo corpo non appena varcò i limiti della proprietà, diede una rapida occhiata alle grosse piante di ortensie lilla che, come due silenti ed immoti guardiani, stavano ai lati dell'inizio del sentiero, al di sotto delle foglie si potevano notare, dipinti su alcuni sassi, dei glifi dalla forma curvilinea. Quei segni avevano il prezioso compito di proteggere la villa, non erano necessarie costose guardie del corpo o sofisticati allarmi, la magia vecchia scuola dava risultati mille volte superiori di qualsiasi altra soluzione.</p><p>Tale concetto ebbe modo di sperimentarlo di persona Shadow che, da una certa distanza, stava pedinando Don come ordinato da Alastor, e fino a quel momento era stato molto diligente, non aveva mai perso di vista il peccatore in verde, con particolare interesse per l'ombra nascosta sotto le sue zampe. Era rimasto piacevolmente colpito nel vedere come la grande ombra volpina si era occupata di un paio di seccatori che avevano pensato di assalire la piccola volpe rossa... una cosa che non faceva altro se non aumentare il suo interesse per la sua simile dagli occhi rossi come preziosi rubini.</p><p>Shadow attese che Don raggiungesse il portico per avvicinarsi, ma non appena provò a a varcare il bordo del giardino si ritrovò bloccato da una barriera invisibile, inclinò la testa di lato stupito e alzò le mani nere per cercare di forzare quella bolla che lo separava dal suo compito, ma come spinse i palmi contro la barriera il suo essere venne attraversato da una violenta saetta rossa che lo spinse via di parecchi metri, lasciandolo fumante sul selciato al di là dei grossi cespugli di ortensia.</p><p>Al rumore crepitante la volpe si voltò, le orecchie si erano drizzate, al suo fianco Shade si era alzata altrettanto incuriosita, entrambi si erano girati verso la fonte del rumore.</p><p>“Hai sentito qualcosa? Sembrava qualcuno che si stava facendo molto male...” Commentò Donnie provando ad annusare l'aria, anche Shade sembrava stranita, tuttavia non sentendo ulteriori rumori i due scrollarono le spalle tornando sulla porta, Shade si nascose nuovamente sotto le zampe di Donnie. La volpe iniziò a bussare usando il grosso battacchio a forma di testa d'ariete che era appeso alla porta, attese sperando che almeno questa volta sarebbe stato accolto senza troppi drammi.</p><p>Nel giro di poco l'uscio venne aperto e Donnie si ritrovò faccia a faccia con un demone capra, vestito con quello che aveva tutta l'aria di essere un uniforme da maggiordomo inglese, il portamento della capra bruna era rigido e aveva sul muso la classica espressione seccata dei servitori troppo seri e concentrati solo sul loro lavoro. Don tuttavia non riconobbe il peccatore, e questo era strano, sapeva che Bell assumeva solo individui fidati... quindi chi era questo nuovo viso?</p><p>“Il Signore desidera? Non si accettano vendite, non si fa elemosina, non si prendono in considerazione contratti. Se il Signore è qui per uno di questi motivi le chiedo cortesemente di lasciare la proprietà immantinente prima che vengano prese misure fisiche.” Esordì con voce autorevole il demone.</p><p>“E buon giorno anche a voi... sono qui per vedere Sir Phillips, tu devi essere nuovo, dove sono Bertram e Barkley?” Chiese la volpe cercando di guardare oltre la figura caprina che riempiva la porta.</p><p>“Ha un appuntamento?” Sugli occhi obliqui era passata un'ombra di noia.</p><p>“A dire il vero no, volevo fare una piccola sorpresa al tuo padrone, puoi avvisarlo del mio arrivo? È sufficiente dire che c'è una volpe rossa alla porta, lui capirà.” Spiegò con calma Donnie unendo gli artigli dietro di sé.</p><p>“Il Signor Phillips è molto impegnato al momento, chiami per un appuntamento, ora la invito a lasciare la proprietà.” E richiuse la porta, lasciando la volpe per l'ennesima volta a fissare le venature del legno. Ma cosa aveva fatto di male per meritare questo? Cioè... sapeva cosa aveva fatto, ma era davvero necessario subire questa pantomima ogni singola volta? Era una maledizione!</p><p>Donnie tirò fuori il cellulare, compose il numero ed aspettò; dall'interno della casa si poteva sentire il trillo del telefono, udì il rumore della cornetta che veniva sollevata e una voce diversa rispetto a quella della capra che lo aveva '<em>accolto</em>' poco prima rispose alla chiamata.</p><p>“Qui Residenza Phillips, desidera?”</p><p>“Oh! Bertram! Che piacere sentire la tua voce! Iniziavo a temere ti fosse accaduto qualcosa...”</p><p>“Mio Signore, siete voi! Avete chiamato perché intendete venire a farci visita? Sir Phillips ne sarà estasiato!”</p><p>“Bertram... sono qui fuori, letteralmente fuori dalla porta.” La volpe si sporse verso la vetrata verticale che decorava il lato della porta ed iniziò a muovere un braccio per attirare l'attenzione dell'altro, che si voltò subito verso di lui. “Il nuovo maggiordomo mi ha scambiato per uno scocciatore... puoi venire ad aprirmi per favore?” Donnie vide l'altro mentre cercava in modo trafelato di mettere giù la cornetta, rischiando di far cadere l'apparecchio tanta era la fretta, corse poi subito verso la porta ed aprì nuovamente alla volpe. Il demone che ora aveva di fronte era sempre una capra, ma dal pelo grigio e gli occhi azzurri, lungo la fronte correva una riga nera a dividere la testa, sfoggiava un paio di grandi corna caprine dall'aria curata.</p><p>“Vi chiedo immensamente perdono mio Signore, non intendevamo mancarvi di rispetto, è stato solo un disguido, Brunton di certo non voleva sminuirvi e...” Bertram sembrava un treno in corsa fatto di parole, infilava una scusa dietro l'altra chinando ripetutamente il capo verso la volpe che però aveva alzato le zampe per prendere quelle di Bertram in modo da fermarlo e guadagnare al contempo la sua completa attenzione.</p><p>“Bertram! Calmati. Non sono offeso e non serve implorare il mio perdono per una sciocchezza del genere! Sai che sono cose che non mi interessano.” Gli disse sorridendo in modo tranquillo, per poi lasciare andare il demone.</p><p>“Vi ringrazio mio Signore!”</p><p>“Bertram...”</p><p>“Signor Don?” Riprovò il maggiordomo, mentre la volpe entrava nella casa.</p><p>“Molto meglio, ora... puoi andare a chiamare Bell? Te ne sarei davvero grato.” La capra color cenere annuì, accompagnando il gesto ad un leggero inchino, per poi salire le scale che portavano ai piani superiori.</p><p>Donnie rimase ad attendere composto nel breve corridoio. Davanti a lui c'erano le scale, mentre alla sua destra un ampio ingresso conduceva ad un elegante salotto. Come all'esterno la mobilia, la carta da parati e molte delle suppellettili erano di colore nero, con varianti sul tono del grigio e accenni d'argento, illuminati da ampie vetrate che portavano la luce rossastra dell'Inferno dentro la villa, donando al tutto una tinta sanguigna. Le uniche note di colore erano i quadri che decoravano le sale, tutti avevano come unico tema delle scene romantiche: baci tra dame e cavalieri, atti gentili e momenti teneri dipinti sulla tela, catturando un sentimento sfuggevole e potente, celebrandolo come i migliori poeti avevano fatto nella storia.</p><p>“Don.”</p><p>La volpe in verde si girò subito, sulla rampa che divideva la salita al piano superiore si trovava il padrone di casa: Bell Phillips. Il suo aspetto era quello di un ariete nero, con grandi corna ricurve e gli occhi grigi circondati da lunghe ciglia. Vestiva con un completo a coda tipico dei gentiluomini dell'ottocento, dal cui retro spuntava la piccola coda soffice; la giacca chiaramente fatta su misura accentuava la vita stretta e i fianchi delicati. Non indossava scarpe poiché le sue zampe terminavano in zoccoli duri, così come le sua mani erano caratterizzate da quattro unghioni anch'essi di cheratina scura. Al collo era annodata una cravatta bianca della moda del periodo sulla quale era agganciata con una spilla una campanella finemente decorata, il cui piccolo battacchio appuntito spuntava dai bordi dell'oggetto argentato.</p><p>“Bell... amico mio.” Attese che l'ariete scendesse giù dalle scale per avvicinarsi, non riusciva a smettere di sorridere e notò che anche l'altro non era riuscito a trattenere sul muso l'espressione di serietà che voleva far finta di mostrare e ora sulle sua labbra era sbocciato un sorriso caldo e dolce. All'improvviso Donnie si ritrovò nell'abbraccio di Bell, era così forte da sollevarlo da terra, ma rispose subito con altrettanta energia. “Mi sei mancato così tanto...” Mormorò la volpe.</p><p>“Anche tu mi sei mancato!” Ribatté con gioia l'altro peccatore. Il sorriso dell'ariete si allargò mentre rimetteva a terra la volpe, lanciandosi immediatamente in una sfilza di domande colme di entusiasmo e curiosità: “Avanti devi raccontarmi tutto! Non mi dirai che sei venuto qui solo e soltanto per l'Icor? E la bonifica della palude come procede? Scommetto che la foresta sarà diventata immensa! Ti è stato affidato un lavoro? Magari qualche moneta d'oro!” Bell aveva preso a braccetto la volpe, conducendola nel salottino e facendola accomodare su uno dei divanetti, per poi prendere posto sull'altro. “Bertram, puoi portarci del tè per cortesia? E anche una fetta di torta per il nostro ospite, oh! Anche i giornali, grazie.” Chiese nel frattempo al maggiordomo che con un leggero inchino si avviò per soddisfare le richieste del suo padrone.</p><p>“Oh Bell, ormai conosci tutti i miei punti deboli!” Ridacchiò il peccatore riferendosi al dolce, per poi iniziare a rispondere alle varie domande dell'amico: “Per prima cosa, no, non sono tornato solo per l'Icor. Anche se è vero... ho terminato la mia scorta e come mio solito sono andato a caccia senza prima controllare quante fiale mi fossero rimaste! Ho passato un giorno intero a dormire per recuperare le energie...” Confessò la volpe passando una zampa tra le orecchie. “Evidentemente l'avevo consumato tutto per la bonifica della palude... che procede magnificamente se posso dire! Ormai la foresta ha superato di parecchio le mura della vecchia città. Ho seguito i tuoi suggerimenti, sai? Mischiando l'Icor con la mia energia le piante riescono a crescere senza problemi, non vengono influenzate dall'aura di questo mondo.” Spiegò, i suoi occhi si erano illuminati nel parlare della sua foresta.</p><p>“Sono lieto di sentirlo. Amy l'avrebbe sicuramente adorata.” Nel pronunciare quel nome sui musi di entrambi passò per un attimo un sentimento dolce amaro, legato ad un ricordo prezioso, ma perduto.</p><p>“Sì, a lei sarebbe piaciuta tanto...” Sospirò Donnie, poi si raddrizzò, riprendendo il discorso con un tono più gioviale: “Comunque! Per quanto riguarda il resto vediamo... sono tornato da poco in città. Sam mi aveva mandato una lettera molto vaga sul fatto che avesse bisogno di aiuto e, non so come, è riuscito a convincermi a riprendere il mio vecchio lavoro! Perciò mi sono trasferito all'Hazbin Hotel. E no, non mi è stato ancora richiesto di riscuotere alcuna moneta d'oro.” La volpe scosse la testa sconfitta. “Sembra che il rischio peggiore che corra sia quello di morire di noia... anche se quell'Alastor mi ha preso di mira... pare che per lui sia la cosa più interessante che gli sia capitata tra gli artigli nelle ultime decadi!” Ammise sospirando.</p><p>“Oh... quindi vuoi che rimuova l'incantesimo di...” L'ariete non ebbe il tempo di terminare la frase perché Don aveva iniziato a gesticolare frenetico, come a volere impedire all'altro anche solo di <em>pensare</em> a quanto stava suggerendo.</p><p>“No! Assolutamente no! Per prima cosa rovinerebbe la mia copertura all'Hazbin e poi come ti ho già ripetuto centinaia di volte preferisco che le cose rimangano come sono... è più sicuro per tutti.” Disse Donnie con un tono determinato, ma che lasciava trasparire una nota di tristezza. “Inoltre si tratta di una situazione <em>temporanea</em>, una volta che le acque si saranno calmate me ne tornerò dritto a casa.” Si fermò nel sentire gli zoccoli di Bertram sul parchè scuro avvicinarsi, la capra servì i due come ordinato con tè ed il dolce per Donnie, per poi passare un paio di giornali a Bell. La volpe ne riconobbe subito uno, era lo stesso che titolava del Cacciatore, ma rimase di sasso nel vedere la prima pagina del secondo.</p><p>“Uh... Shade? Perché non vai a giocare nel giardino con Bertram?” Chiese all'ombra che si inarcò piano alle sue spalle, osservava con una certa insistenza la capra, tenendo gli occhi socchiusi. “Sempre se non è di troppo disturbo...” In tutta risposta il maggiordomo sorridendo aveva tirato fuori da dietro la schiena una lunga corda intrecciata per far giocare l'ombra che non attese il via della sua controparte per correre dal demone tutta contenta.</p><p>L'ariete rise di gusto osservando come Shade fosse corsa dietro all'inseguimento del suo servitore. Si rivolse poi al suo ospite, evidentemente deluso per la risposta della volpe. “Come desideri, ma sappi che sarò pronto ad aiutarti nel caso tu decida altrimenti.” Sollevò il primo giornale, senza mostrare il minimo segno di repulsione alla vista delle fotografie che ritraevano i corpi dei demoni carbonizzati. “Noto con piacere che almeno tu prendi seriamente la gestione di questo territorio.” Commentò.</p><p>“Ho solo fatto un po' di pulizia, tutto qui.” Disse la volpe mentre rivolgeva l'attenzione sul pezzo di torta, una splendida fetta di cheesecake coperta da caramello, emise un verso felice mentre la faceva sparire rapidamente tra le zanne. “Non riesco comunque a capire come voialtri riusciate a rimanere in città... questo posto trasuda di aura negativa... in certi quartieri la concentrazione è spaventosa, mi vengono sempre terribili mal di testa quando ci passo vicino!”</p><p>“Abitudine suppongo...” Rispose con tranquillità Bell. “Comunque, se mi permetti, mi piacerebbe saperne di più delle circostanze che hanno portato a questa... situazione.” Davanti a Don era stato aperto il quotidiano che per quell'edizione aveva lasciato perdere i trafiletti di apertura, per dare spazio interamente ad una fotografia: Donna seduta sulle gambe di Alastor; lo scatto li aveva catturati nel momento in cui i loro volti avevano condiviso la minima distanza. Il volto di Alastor appariva parzialmente distorto, costellato da anomalie e simboli, gli stessi che aveva visto quando erano rimasti soli nel corridoio del Cotton Club, negli occhi del cervo c'era un bagliore sinistro che la volpe era certa non fosse stato presente nel momento in cui si era avvicinata al Demone della Radio.</p><p>“Diciamo che si è trattato di una piccola rivalsa, ho preso particolarmente a cuore alcune affermazioni del cervo e mi è sembrato doveroso ricambiare tanta attenzione nei miei confronti.” Sibilò con aria palesemente offesa, anche se non immaginava che quella trovata avrebbe riscosso tanto clamore. Poi i suoi pensieri corsero traditori alle sensazioni che aveva provato nel momento in cui Alastor lo aveva bloccato nel corridoio, e in fondo sapeva che Bell era probabilmente la sola creatura con cui poteva apertamente esprimere i suoi dubbi a riguardo. Quando riprese a parlare le sue orecchie erano cadute all'indietro, la punta della coda dava colpetti sul morbido divanetto come a rivelare il suo stato d'animo: “A dire il vero quello non è stato nemmeno il momento più strano della serata... a causa della mia '<em>ripicca</em>' Alastor ha tentato un approccio piuttosto... fisico... ed è stato strano, non mi ero mai sentito così... il mio corpo era come posseduto da qualcosa... avrei potuto rimetterlo al suo posto facilmente! Eppure non volevo... mi sono sentito così, come potrei dire... arrendevole...” Ammise nascondendo il muso imbarazzato nella tazza di tè.</p><p>La testa dell'ariete si inclinò, mostrando viva curiosità: “Oh! Quindi hai sperimentato desiderio carnale.” A quelle parole la volpe iniziò a tossire il tè che aveva inavvertitamente preso la strada dei polmoni nel momento in cui il cervello aveva registrato il significato di quelle parole, causando inavvertitamente una morte improvvisa per auto soffocamento, cosa che tuttavia non fermò Bell. “Un lato della tua personalità che dubito tu abbia avuto modo di esplorare appieno. O voluto, se mi permetti. Sei sempre stato fin troppo controllato.” Aggiunse mentre osservava l'altro che tossicchiava tentando di ricomporsi.</p><p>Donnie alzò le zampe nere al petto come per difendersi. “Che ci posso fare Bell? Il posto da giullare era già stato preso da Sam!” Disse mentre cercava di evitare lo sguardo divertito dell'altro. “Stai comunque sbagliando di grosso... probabilmente ero solo sorpreso, tutto qui!” Ribatté incrociando le braccia davanti a sé stizzito.</p><p>“Parliamo allora di Charlotte, cosa ne pensi di lei?” L'ariete notò il modo in cui le spalle di Don si erano rilassate, felice che l'amico avesse cambiato argomento.</p><p>“Sai come si dice no? La mela non cade mai lontano dall'albero. E in questo caso direi che non ha rotolato distante dalle radici...” Spiegò. “Lotte è estremamente testarda e determinata, ma sfortunatamente tende a vedere tutto come se fosse circondata solo da arcobaleni ed unicorni felici... per non parlare del modo in cui ha perso le staffe durante l'intervista con quella Killjoy, ha dato fuoco ad un demone!” Disse con una nota di preoccupazione nella voce. “Per questo ho deciso di darle un addestramento di base mentre sono all'Hazbin, avrà a disposizione una grande quantità di potere, ma non serve a nulla se non sai muoverti come si deve in uno scontro.” Poi i suoi occhi di smeraldo si riempirono di un sentimento diverso, c'erano speranza, orgoglio: “Diventerà una grande combattente, e credo col tempo una buona guida.”</p><p>Don iniziò a far ticchettare distrattamente la punta degli artigli sulla tazza, sui suoi occhi era passata un'ombra: “Bell... ho rischiato di perdere il controllo la sera in cui sono andato all'Hazbin.” Disse la volpe posando la tazza da tè sul tavolino, teneva gli occhi bassi, anche le orecchie e la sua postura riflettevano il suo stato d'animo: c'era preoccupazione e turbamento.</p><p>“Per quale motivo pensi sia accaduta una cosa del genere?” Chiese l'ariete anche se già conosceva la risposta.</p><p>“Immagino che la causa siano state le circostanze... piuttosto simili alla volta scorsa... ma almeno stavolta non ho distrutto tutto con le mie ombre!” Aggiunse alla fine con sorriso tirato mentre alzava le spalle e le zampe accompagnavano il gesto.</p><p>“Pensi che potrebbe ricapitare?”</p><p>“Sinceramente non lo so, fin dall'inizio ho detto a Sam che questa era una pessima idea darmi un simile incarico. Un rischio, ed uno spreco di energia... come cercare di accendere una candela con un lanciafiamme!”</p><p>“Hai considerato la possibilità che Sam voglia farti restare in zona per un periodo più lungo di qualche mese ogni decade? Quindi che questo lavoro possa essere solo una scusa? E in fondo potresti prendere in considerazione l'idea di restare questa volta... sei sempre stato la voce della ragione, potresti essere molto di più di un semplice galoppino.” Disse Bell esponendo con calma il suo punto di vista.</p><p>“Ahahah! No, Bell... sono solo una piccola volpe.” Ribatté subito Donnie.</p><p>“Non dovresti sottovalutarti così. Ripeterti all'infinito quel mantra ti porterà solo ad allontanarti ancora di più e Sam ha bisogno di te, i tuoi amici hanno bisogno di te... del loro capitano. Sarebbero solo contenti di sapere che non ti hanno perduto.” Ma a quella frase la volpe rispose con un semplice sbuffo, si trattava di un discorso che avevano affrontato ormai centinaia di volte e sempre con la stessa risposta, un secco e deciso '<em><b>No.</b></em>' da parte del peccatore dal pelo rosso.</p><p>“Sam non ha <em>bisogno</em> di me, non più ormai, mi ha rimpiazzato parecchio tempo fa.” Replicò, e per un brevissimo istante gli occhi della volpe sembrarono farsi più luminosi, allo stesso modo in cui gli occhi di Shade si erano illuminati quella mattina, colti alla sprovvista dal veleno che quelle parole erano in grado di portare. Don iniziò a massaggiarsi la spalla sinistra, faceva sempre più male quando si innervosiva.</p><p>“Senti ancora molto dolore?” Chiese preoccupato Bell.</p><p>“Niente di insopportabile, ormai ci sono abituato...” Sminuì prontamente la volpe, accompagnando tali parole ad un sorriso, una maschera che aveva imparato ad indossare per celare la realtà anche da se stesso.</p><p>“Potrei dare un'occhiata se tu...” L'ariete accompagnò tali parole al gesto. Allungò una mano in direzione di Don, ma la sua reazione lo lasciò senza parole: la volpe si era raddrizzata, anche il pelo si era sollevato, come in risposta ad una minaccia ed aveva iniziato ad arretrare cercando di scomparire tra i cuscini del divano su cui era seduto. Stringeva con forza la zampa sulla spalla sinistra, gli occhi verdi spalancati... sembrava sull'orlo di una crisi di panico.</p><p>“<em><b>NO!</b></em>”</p><p>L'aveva sussurrato con voce rotta, come a supplicare l'altro di fermarsi e questo fece stringere il cuore di Bell, voleva aiutare la volpe, ma come poteva se l'altro non glielo permetteva? Non aveva idea della reale estensione del danno, ma non ci voleva un esperto per capire che la situazione fosse ben più grave di quanto si potesse supporre... Don non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di ammettere la verità, minimizzando il fatto come un '<em>piccolo acciacco che riappare ogni tanto</em>', eppure Bell aveva capito di cosa si trattava, aveva compreso il perché di quella reazione così esagerata, troppo anche per una cosiddetta '<em>brutta cicatrice</em>'... e a quel punto non era arduo comprendere perché la volpe preferisse allontanarsi... perché si considerasse incompleto... <em>spezzato.</em></p><p>L'ariete sospirò, scuotendo il capo. “Perdonami, non avrei dovuto pressarti.” Disse Bell mentre osservava l'altro che cercava di controllare il proprio respiro, di aggrapparsi con tutte le sue forze all'illusione, come se quella parentesi di tensione non fosse mai affiorata.</p><p>“No, no... so che volevi aiutarmi, ma va tutto bene... va tutto bene, Davvero!” Rispose ridacchiando nervosamente la volpe, mentre sentiva il suo cuore che batteva furiosamente nel suo petto. Alla fine sollevò il muso, sulle labbra nere si era posato un sorriso tirato. “A furia di chiacchierare mi sono dimenticato una delle ragioni per cui sono venuto... che ne dici se scendiamo un momento al caveau per prendere qualche fiala di Icor? Sento il bisogno di sgranchirmi le zampe!” La volpe si alzò dal divano, lisciando la giacca ed il pelo della coda.</p><p>Bell a quel punto condusse il peccatore ad una porta dietro la scala, la aprì con una grossa chiave d'argento, sulla cui punta era disegnato un glifo, chiaro segno che una mera copia della chiave non sarebbe stata in grado di aprire la serratura. Così i due scesero la ripida scalinata finendo in un largo corridoio dall'aspetto decisamente più moderno rispetto al resto della casa, con pareti di metallo e luci fredde ad illuminare il loro percorso.</p><p>Il corridoio terminava davanti ad una grande porta circolare rinforzata, lo stesso tipo che si sarebbe visto utilizzare per chiudere al sicuri i preziosi di una grande banca. L'enorme porta aveva però una particolarità: su tutto il bordo esterno erano stati incisi nel metallo gli stessi glifi che si trovano sulle pietre sotto le ortensie, essi erano stati impressi in profondità e stonavano con l'aspetto meccanico della porta, come se quei simboli fossero stati più appropriati nello studio di un fattucchiere.</p><p>A quel punto Bell rimosse la campanella dalla spilla che la teneva assicurata alla cravatta bianca, la aprì e ne estrasse uno stiletto del tutto identico a quello della volpe, salvo per la pietra incastonata al centro dell'intersezione: essa era grigia come gli occhi del suo padrone. La prese per poi inserirla in un piccolo foro posto al centro della sezione circolare, ed in quel momento i glifi si illuminarono di una vibrante luce bianca, dall'interno era possibile sentire il rumore di pesanti meccanismi che si allineavano per aprirsi. Quando il bagliore si spense l'ariete afferrò la maniglia e tirò con delicatezza la porta, rivelando l'interno del caveau alla volpe.</p><p>Quando gli occhi di Don si posarono dentro la stanza si spalancarono colmi di stupore, le pupille verticali strette in un sentimento di dubbio, ed incertezza, le orecchie basse e la coda immobile.</p><p>“Bell... come mai il caveau è... vuoto?”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Il capitolo che volevo scrivere fin dall'inizio e che ho modificato più o meno un centinaio di volte (facciamo mille.). E sempre da Tono abbiamo l'immagine di Bell sulla scala: https://twitter.com/rt0no/status/1230456023191715841 . Sì adoro i suoi disegni, sono bellissimi.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Molto di quello che ho scritto e che ho immaginato è nato dopo aver visto l'episodio pilota di Hazbin Hotel, diversi elementi sono cambiati in fase di lavorazione o semplicemente ascoltando gli stream di Vivziepop, insomma lavoriamo con quello che abbiamo, ma ciò non fermerà la nostra fantasia! </p><p>I commenti sono sempre apprezzatissimi e così lo sono i suggerimenti per la storia, inoltre sto cercando qualche tributo... ehm... volontario! Per tradurre in inglese questo lavoro in modo che altri possano goderne. </p><p>E ricordiamo: per Alastor il pavimento non è lava, ma relazioni amorose.</p><p>Un grazie speciale a Sonu Snape per avermi dato il coraggio di scrivere e pubblicare ed avermi fatto da beta test!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>